Por Quem Não me Apaixonar
by Anita4
Summary: FINALIZADA! RESUMO: Após descobrir um segredo de Mamoru, Usagi o convence a virar seu namorado. Ela não fazia ideia de haver entrado em um relacionamento justo com seu Tuxedo Kamen. Usa/Mamo.
1. Uma Proposta Absurda (1)

**Notas Iniciais:**

 _E aqui começa minha mais nova fic de Sailor Moon. Apenas umas notas rápidas. Sailor Moon, claro, não me pertence e eu não lucro nada com isto. O que significa que preciso de comentários, são o meu combustível. Preciso, preciso! Sobre a história em si, eu sigo o anime e os eventos levam em consideração a época logo após Usagi conhecer a Makoto. Considerei que a Usagi tinha quinze anos aqui nesta história. E acho que eram esses os avisos. Espero que goste!_

 _Olho Azul Apresenta:_

 **Por Quem não me Apaixonar**

 **Capítulo 1 – Uma Proposta Absurda**

\- Você só pode tá brincando – foi o que Mamoru lhe respondeu após sua proposta tão animada.

Usagi parou por um momento, tentando compreender o que poderia ter sido mal compreendido. Ademais, sua lógica era perfeita!

\- Você tá se achando o gostosão, é? Pois duvido que encontre outra em pouco tempo.

Ignorando suas palavras, Mamoru deu-lhe as costas e voltou a andar na direção que tomava, antes de Usagi lhe puxar para aquela conversa. E ela não podia acreditar que, além de aquele homem não se importar em negar que se achasse acima dela, ele iria ignorá-la assim.

Seu rosto queimava quando ela se abaixou até seu sapato e o atirou com toda a força contra as costas de Mamoru. De forma alguma, aquele assunto se encerraria assim. Não depois do quanto lhe havia custado criar coragem e pedir algo como namorar aquele sujeito intragável.

Assim que ele se virou e pegou o objeto que acabara de se chocar contra suas costas, Mamoru olhou acusador para ela, pronto a lhe dar uma bronca. Por isso, Usagi se apressou para dizer antes:

\- Eu te vi! Ontem, com a irmã do Motoki. – E avançou sobre ele para recuperar o pé de seu sapato, agora prisioneiro daquelas mãos enormes e ruidosas.

Mamoru ergueu o braço mais alto. Era impossível alcançar, ainda que tentasse dar vários pulos.

\- Finja que é uma boa moça e peça desculpas, sua cabeça de vento – demandou ele, seu típico sorriso de escárnio voltado para Usagi.

\- De jeito nenhum que me desculpo. – Ela cruzou os braços, já cansada de tanto se esticar. – Mais fácil pedir pro Motoki cuidar disso pra mim, enquanto ele esclarece que história foi aquela com a irmãzinha dele. – Ela sorriu maliciosa.

Rapidamente, a mão livre de Mamoru agarrou seu braço e o puxou. Ao menos, parecia cuidar para não machucá-la não obstante ser nítido seu desespero.

\- Afinal, o que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou-lhe, o sorriso já apagado de seus lábios.

\- Eu vi tudo!

* * *

Usagi retornava mais tarde do colégio após cumprir mais uma detenção injusta e desproporcional da professora Haruna quando algo lhe puxou toda a atenção. Seu alerta para pessoas patéticas disparado, ela se encolheu e decidiu atravessar a rua a fim de não ter que encarar Mamoru. Contudo, seus olhos encontraram uma cena curiosa que o alerta havia ignorado: ele estava de braços dados com Unazuki, a irmã mais nova de Motoki.

Mas não era só isso! Assim que ela se aproximou, outra garota, esta desconhecida, entrou em seu campo de visão. E parecia furiosa. Era como se estivesse pronta para matar os dois e mais Usagi, ou quem entrasse em seu campo de visão. Por isso, ela se escondeu tão bem para não ser percebida. A mulher desconhecida a assustava. Isso somente contribuiu para aguçar sua curiosidade com o que ocorria ali.

"É uma briga!" ela concluiu em poucos segundos, já aguçando os ouvidos. Não passou nem meio minuto para um tapa ressoar até mesmo aonde Usagi se ocultava. Um tapa! Um tapa dado no meio da bochecha de Unazuki, mas que doía ali também.

Por sorte, Mamoru deu alguns passos de forma a ficar entre as duas e agora encarava a mulher furiosa. Sorte para a mulher, já que Unazuki parecia pronta a retribuir o gesto pela forma como seu corpo se retesava. Mas lançando sobre ela um olhar mais analítico, Usagi começou a duvidar de que realmente houvesse recebido aquele tapa. O sorriso de Unazuki se expandia de orelha a orelha como se houvesse acabado de ser chamada para receber algum prêmio. Aquela estranha devia se considerar bem feliz por ter Mamoru ali para protegê-la da outra.

\- Vá embora, por favor – ele pediu à mulher. – Se preferir, nós conversamos melhor noutro dia, quando estiver mais calma.

\- Nem pensar que te deixo a sós com ela! – Unazuki protestou, enquanto voltava a se enroscar nos braços de Mamoru.

Usagi não conseguia conter o próprio sorriso, incapaz de acreditar no que presenciava. Aquilo... parecia até cena de novela!

\- Como se eu quisesse mais alguma coisa com você, Chiba! – respondeu a mulher, aparentando recuperar sua calma. Até mesmo sua postura havia mudado, o que deixava seu corpo mais bonito. Pensando bem, ela própria era bonita.

\- Bom saber. – Unazuki sorriu mais abertamente.

Era como se uma veia estivesse estourando no rosto da outra mulher, mas esta esforçava-se para remanescer calma. Apenas apontou um dedo por cima do ombro de Mamoru, diretamente para Unazuki e disse:

\- Quero ver quanto tempo _você_ aguenta. Toda minha paciência com as manias de Mamoru só ganhou uma recompensa: chifres.

Antes que Unazuki pudesse retrucar, contudo, a mulher saiu batendo cm o salto contra o chão até desaparecer. Restou àquela cair em uma gargalhada que assustava quem passasse por perto. Unazuki olhou para Mamoru, como se comunicando algo com esse gesto, e exibiu a língua na direção que a mulher havia seguida pouco antes. Usagi achou que ela estava pronta a fazer ou falar mais, mas Mamoru a puxou para mais perto antes disso.

* * *

Usagi parou a narração do presenciado e exibiu um sorriso de triunfo, levantando um dedo para o ar.

\- Que coisa feia – disse estalando a língua algumas vezes – fingindo que está traindo a namorada pra terminar com ela. Não sabia que você era tão covarde! E o namorado da Unazuki sabe dessa armaçãozinha? Motoki também te mataria se soubesse que tá usando a irmã dele pra limpar suas sujeiras. E que ela ainda levou um tapa por sua culpa!

Mais satisfeita ainda ela se sentiu ao observar a garganta de Mamoru se mexer enquanto a ouvia. Para cima. Para baixo. Usagi aproveitou o momento para recuperar seu sapato e calçá-lo. Ele nem sequer protestou, engolindo diversas vezes enquanto parecia escolher suas próximas palavras.

\- Ainda prefiro recusar essa proposta absurda.

\- Não pensou em _tudo_ o que tem a ganhar? – Usagi ergueu as sobrancelhas, fingindo confusão. – Seus pais ficariam tão tristinhos se soubessem do que aconteceu...

\- Agora vai me chantagear com meus pais?

\- Bem, só estou dizendo o que eu ouvi!

* * *

A agitação de antes parecia já arrefecida quando Unazuki voltou-se para Mamoru e perguntou:

\- Não quer mesmo ajuda com os seus pais?

\- Eu cuido deles. – A expressão não parecia nada convincente para ilustrar a resposta, mesmo para alguém apenas o observando à distância, como Usagi.

Mas Unazuki assentiu.

\- Se acha melhor assim.

\- Agradeço muito sua ajuda até aqui. – Mamoru lhe sorriu de uma forma que Usagi não se lembrava de já haver visto antes.

Ele parecia até... humano. E um bem atraente. Era tal como aquela mulher de antes ficara mais bonita quando endireitou a postura em vez de se arquejar como um monstro pronto para o ataque.

Sofrendo ainda mais os efeitos daquele sorriso direcionado para si, Unazuki corou levemente antes de balançar as mãos.

\- Disponha sempre que alguma mulher não quiser cair fora! – respondeu apressada e embolando uma sílaba na outra. Ela parou um pouco para inspirar fundo. Após soltar o ar, acabou por perguntar de novo: – Tem mesmo certeza? Sei que está preocupado com eles. Digo, o meu irmão sempre fala de como você se preocupa com eles e...

Mamoru a interrompeu, seu dentes aparecendo ainda mais.

\- Acabarei cedendo – disse – se continuar insistindo assim. Então, é melhor não perguntar de novo.

Mas a expressão que ele fez ao virar o rosto para longe de Unazuki, e justamente para a direção onde Usagi estava, não parecia nada resolvida sobre o assunto. O sorriso bonito de antes havia cedido a várias curvas de expressão na sua testa.

* * *

\- Afinal, onde você tava pra ouvir e ver tudo isso? – Mamoru perguntou quando Usagi encerrou sua narração.

Ela se resumiu a rir obliquamente.

\- Tentado ou não – ele continuou –, eu não vou mentir pros meus pais. Em que espécie de bom filho isso me faria?

Usagi bufou ao ouvir aquilo. Então, clicou a língua algumas vezes e direcionou um sorriso para ele.

\- Ai, você não ouviu nada do que eu te disse? – perguntou ela, bufando de ansiedade. – Eu perguntei se você aceitava _ser_ meu namorado e não _fingir_. Sinceramente, depois eu sou a que tem vento na cabeça!

Dessa vez, Mamoru não gargalhou após ouvir a sugestão.

 _Continuará..._

 **Anita**

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

 _Um mês e uns dez dias depois... do ano seguinte (^^;;;;) a quando comecei, aqui está a fic publicada! O que acharam deste novo projeto? Tomara que estejam gostando!_

 _Comecei esta história porque minhas duas últimas fics longas de Sailor Moon foram bastante tensas. Uma ainda nem foi publicada (ou terminada), mas Minha Vida Existe Para Viver com Você já ilustra bem, e o clima da outra é por aí também. Com este projeto, eu quis recuperar um pouco as origens e este é o resultado._

 _Como era um retorno às origens, busquei alguns clichês de que gosto muuuuito e tentei dar uma abordagem mais 'eu de 2015' a eles. Surpreendo-me com constatar que isso não fez tanta diferença com o resultado, mas sempre podemos ver pelo lado positivo de que sou bem estável e meu eu de 2002 e meu eu de 2015 pensam igual? Tá, 2002 é voltar demais... Acho que eu não escrevi sobre isto em 2002, escrevi? Escrevi tanto Sailor Moon naquele ano que confesso não lembrar :X Saudades..._

 _Aliás, queria pedir desculpas ao pessoal que gosta das outras senshi, mas elas não aparecerão muito aqui... Quando fiz o planejamento, decidi deixar a história simples desta vez em vez do emaranhamento que foram as últimas duas. Isso acabou cortando muitas chances de elas aparecerem. Elas estão aí, mas não tanto. Prometo que quando eu publicar aquela outra fic parecida com Minha Vida Existe, elas aparecerão mais pra compensar! (se bem que Minha Vida foi realmente a fic em que mais as usei, de que me lembre)._

 _Uma nota passageira, fiquei meses pensando num título e acabei chegando a este. Ele vem de uma música pop japonesa bem bobinha, '_ Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito _', 'aquele de quem não devo gostar', 'alguém por quem não devo me apaixonar', ou algo assim._

 _Feitas essas notas... se eu ainda tiver algum leitor, chegou a hora de implorar por comentários, rs. Mandem-nos, por favor! Eu adooooro! Não sabem o que dizer? Digam o que acham da Usagi, do Mamoru, de qualquer personagem que desejarem!_

 _Para mais fics minhas, acessem meu site Olho Azul. Tem até umas que vocês não encontrarão em lugar nenhum! Aproveitando, faço o convite para que participem da comunidade no LiveJournal, onde propomos alguns eventos de escrita. No final do mês de abril, rolou a Semana Sailor Moon, consistente na publicação de uma fic inédita sobre Sailor Moon. Na verdade, a minha teve como enredo uma cena que planejei pra esta fic mas não aproveitei. E no final de junho teremos a Semana Olho Azul, aberta para qualquer fandom, venham! :D E fica o convite aos escritores, não é preciso conta no LiveJournal pra entrar. Venham, venham, venham!_

 _E por enquanto acho que é isso, até a próxima!_


	2. Uma Proposta Absurda (2)

Usagi não conseguia acreditar que estava atrasada para o primeiro encontro de sua vida. Não apenas isso. O perfume que havia passado com o maior cuidado para não parecer perfume já havia perdido o cheiro. Seu cabelo estava ondulando em vários pontos e não queria ficar no lugar. Algumas mechas ainda teimavam em virar para pontos estranhos. Não queria nem olhar para a sua roupa, agora amarrotada de tanto que ela corria.

"Um encontro!" Mamoru havia lhe dito após muita insistência. "Nós saímos, fazemos o que você quiser e é só. Nem pense em se atrasar."

Ainda correndo em direção à pequena praça onde haviam combinado, Usagi inspirou fundo. Tinha que dar tempo. Mas ele nem estava a fim daquele encontro... Um atraso era o motivo perfeito para o Mamoru cair fora.

Malditos monstros! Maldita Luna! Maldita Sailor Moon!

Ela ia conseguir. Havia acordado oito da manhã para separar a roupa, garantir seu visual. Havia almoçado cedo e algo leve que não lhe causasse indigestão. Havia até conseguido o perfume emprestado com a mãe! Estava perfeita. Tudo daria certo. Até sua outra vida exigir atenção para derrotar um monstro em um ponto bastante fora de mão.

Não podia ao menos ter sido depois? Ou durante, caso o encontro fosse o fracasso que provavelmente seria? Não que agora ela fosse ter algum...

Já se contentava com ter que arrumar outra vítima quando avistou a silhueta de Mamoru, ainda de pé onde haviam marcado. Isso também foi quando Usagi voou por mais de um metro e caiu de barriga sobre a calçada.

\- Ai... – reclamou, olhando para as palmas das mãos. Raladas. Seu vestido devia estar sujo, se não houvesse rasgado.

\- A senhorita está bem? – perguntou um senhor que ofereceu o braço para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Tão acostumada como apenas Usagi poderia estar com tombos daquela sorte, ela apenas aceitou agradecida enquanto tirava a poeira da roupa e da mão.

\- Obrigada, eu estou bem – disse com a voz embargada do choro contido a todos que a observavam preocupados. Seus olhos não conseguiam mais ver Mamoru.

Perfeito. Ela vira Sailor Moon, salva o mundo e se atrasa o tempo que isso tudo havia lhe custado, mais o transporte até o lugar do encontro, para perder tudo só porque havia levado um tombo. Não, de jeito nenhum! Engolindo de volta as lágrimas, ela se virou de novo até a praça e se preparou para correr por ali tudo e reencontrar Mamoru antes que ele realmente houvesse voltado para casa. Não permitiria perder aquele encontro amaldiçoado por conta de um tombo como qualquer outro que ela levava cotidianamente.

Mas seguraram seu braço tão logo ela criou impulso, seu corpo voltou imediatamente ao mesmo ponto.

\- Pra onde está fugindo, cabecinha de vento? – Mamoru a olhava de volta, ainda sem soltá-la.

\- V-você aqui?

\- Qual a surpresa? – Ele exibiu um sorriso afetado. – Diferente de certas pessoas, considero normal estar no nosso ponto de encontro na hora combinada.

\- M-mas... – "Mas você não tava lá na frente e aí voltou pra casa porque cansou de me esperar de pé?" era o que ela queria perguntar. Contudo, o alívio de não haver perdido tudo a deixara rouca.

Foi quando percebeu que os observavam curiosos o senhor de antes e mais algumas pessoas. Mamoru também pareceu tomar consciência disso naquele momento, pois se virou para o mesmo senhor e curvou um pouco as costas em reverência.

\- Sentimos muito pelos problemas que causamos. Ela vai ficar bem.

A mão enorme e quente de Mamoru forçou as costas de Usagi para que ela também se curvasse. Assim ficaram até a multidão se dispersar e ele quebrar aquele toque.

Mesmo sabendo que havia acabado de ser tratada igual uma criança pequena a quem ainda se estava ensinando bons modos, a cabeça de Usagi só conseguia se concentrar naquela sensação estranha nas costas.

\- E então? – Mamoru a olhava com uma carranca.

\- Eu tô bem mesmo! – Usagi riu apesar de agora estar sentindo arderem tanto as palmas quanto um de seus joelhos. – Vaso ruim não quebra, né?

\- Disso eu já sei. – Seu sobrecenho estava carregado enquanto ele a encarava. – Estava esperando suas desculpas para mim.

\- Ah, isso?

\- Sim. Isso. – Mamoru apontou para onde ela o havia enxergado antes de tudo acontecer. – Fiquei quase uma hora em pé para, de repente, te ver correndo que nem louca, empurrando todo mundo e aí fazendo voo livre até o chão da rua.

Usagi se desculpou bem baixo. Não era sua culpa que ela tivesse que se apressar porque havia punido uns monstros malvados. Era Luna quem deveria estar aqui de quatro na frente dos dois, pedindo perdão por todo aquele inconveniente. Claro, seria pior ter que explicar uma gata falante e toda sua identidade secreta, por isso, ela apenas concordou em assumir responsabilidade daquela vez.

Contanto que pudessem começar logo o primeiro encontro de sua vida!

Pelo menos, Mamoru pareceu satisfeito e logo mudou para uma expressão... na verdade, Usagi estava tão acostumada com vê-lo bravo que quando ele sorriu para mudar de assunto foi que ela pensou em quanto aquela expressão descontraí que era mais assustadora. Guardando o comentário para si, ela apenas lhe sorriu de volta.

\- Pensei em um lugar perfeito para irmos – ele disse por fim, apontando em uma direção. – Fica a uns cinco minutos daqui e parece ser a sua cara.

Ela o seguiu curiosa com aquela descrição, mas o mistério não durou muito. Após entrarem por algumas ruas estreitas, uma pequena loja tornou-se visível. Na porta, o boneco de um porco redondo e rosa indicava que não havia tempo de espera àquela hora.

\- Quando você disse que era a minha cara... – Usagi encarou trêmula aquele mascote da loja.

\- Não é? – Mamoru lhe mostrou que as orelhas do boneco estavam no formato de um _dango_. – Uma coisa enorme, rosa, redonda e com _dangos_ na cabeça. Não tive como não pensar em você quando vi.

Usagi soltou um muxoxo.

\- Você tá se divertindo esperando eu reagir, né? – ela disse, cruzando os braços. – Pois fique bem felizinho mesmo, vai precisar de ânimo pra me aguentar quando _eu_ decidir que tá na hora de ir pra casa.

Segurando a risada, ele assentiu e fez um gesto com as mãos para que entrassem.

O clima de competição era bem o que Usagi já devia ter esperado de um encontro com aquela pessoa. Mas não era o que ela queria... Realmente havia acreditado que teriam um encontro. Por isso, era difícil conter o suspiro desanimado que soltou em segredo enquanto entravam.

Ao menos, não estava chato ou estranho. Só não era o esperado. Bem, chantagear alguém a sair com ela nunca resultaria em um encontro de verdade.

* * *

Entre uma discussão e outra, aquele dia de castigo que Usagi havia decretado começava a acabar e o céu adquiria tons róseos. Enquanto caminhavam por um longo parque cheio de árvores, ela espiava Mamoru e tentava absorver tudo o que podia sobre ele.

Decidira que aquele seria seu namorado logo após vê-lo recusar a proposta de Unazuki para fazer aquele teatro de serem um casal também para os pais dele. Mas Mamoru realmente parecia precisar de alguém, fosse qual fosse o motivo. E ela estava cansada de ver suas amigas conseguindo encontros e namorados enquanto nada lhe aparecia pelo caminho. Por que não? Poderiam sair por aí, beijar-se e...

\- Do que está rindo aí sozinha? – Mamoru a encarava com a testa franzida.

Usagi balançou as mãos e a cabeça repetidas vezes.

\- Nada!

Mesmo sem parecer convencido, ele não insistiu mais e seguiu com a caminhada. Poucos passos depois, a voz de Mamoru quebrou o silêncio quando brincou:

\- Confesse que gostou daquele porquinho!

\- Claro que não!

\- Mas você nem queria sair de lá...

\- Eu só queria um sorvete... você é tão pão-duro que nem isso.

\- Ia era ganhar uma dor de barriga tomando sorte depois de três fatias de torta. Mais a minha metade que você catou.

\- Você que disse que não ia comer mais.

\- Claro. Do jeito que você olhava querendo meu prato, eu fiquei com medo.

\- Mentiroso! Sinceramente. Com uma personalidade assim, não sei como você teve que inventar história pra fazer aquela mulher cair fora. – Usagi virou os olhos e fez uma expressão de nojo.

\- Não é? – Mamoru lhe sorria em resposta. Então, passou a mão pelos cabelos e comentou: – Meu charme sempre foi do tipo que poucas compreendiam.

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas nada disse.

\- Ué, deixei você sem resposta?

Usagi retorquiu imediatamente:

\- Só me cansou mesmo. – E mostrou-lhe a língua. – Agora me compra algo que fiquei com sede.

\- Compre você mesma. Fui chantageado pra sairmos num encontro, não pra ser seu pai. – Mamoru tentou lhe dar um peteleco na testa.

Escapando da brincadeira, ela ainda disse:

\- Nem poderia, agindo assim como um velho. Senta quietinho aí no banco que eu já volto, _vovô_. – E Usagi saiu correndo.

Logo retornou com uma lata de suco gaseificado de frutas vermelhas em cada mão e um sorriso aberto no rosto. Estendeu uma das latas a Mamoru e explicou:

\- Veja como sou melhor que você. Nem precisa me pagar. – E tomou o lugar no banco bem ao lado dele, mas ainda a uma distância segura.

Ele aceitou a oferta sem questionar.

\- É o mínimo depois de ter comido quase a loja inteira, né? – E abriu a lata com um dos dedos, causando um discreto estouro em razão do gás.

Usagi se encolheu um pouco.

\- Pagou porque quis – disse ela com os olhos já fechados.

Mas... nada aconteceu. Chateada por seu plano maligno haver sido frustrado pelo destino – ela havia sacudido a lata de Mamoru com toda a força, mas o efeito talvez houvesse passado no caminho até ali –, restava-lhe apenas matar a própria sede.

Foi apenas quando abriu sua lata e sentiu a mão ficar úmida enquanto um zunido machucava-lhe o ouvido que ela compreendeu. No curto caminho da máquina até ali, havia conseguido trocar as latas. Ou esquecer em que mão a de Mamoru estava? Ela nem sequer tinha certeza da trapalhada que se havia arrumado.

O tombo de antes não havia conseguido fazer muito contra seu vestido novo, apenas o sujara de poeira e arranhara seu joelho. Mas aquele suco... Usagi se olhou para baixo, ainda segurando a lata possuída bem longe do corpo. Lágrimas rolavam de seu rosto e o som de choro saía instintivamente de sua garganta.

No entanto, ela caiu em silêncio ao perceber com o canto dos olhos que Mamoru havia retirado um lenço de seu bolso. Como se a maior tragédia do dia não houvesse acabado de acontecer, seu rosto começou a queimar e ela tava pronta a aceitar a oferta com um imenso sorrido.

E o lenço nunca foi direcionado a ela. Em vez disso, Mamoru limpou umas gotas violetas de sua mão e o guardou novamente sem dedicar um segundo para perguntar se ela também precisava.

\- Como pode ser tão desastrada, sua cabecinha de vento?

Incapaz de conter a ira, Usagi gritou de volta:

\- É tudo culpa sua! – Em seguida, levantou-se do banco e amassou a lata agora quase vazia. – Você venceu. Vou embora que já tá tarde.

Antes de poder decidir para que direção era sua casa, ela ouviu um som de risada e olhou ameaçadora para Mamoru.

\- Comemorando o fim do encontro?

Sem respondeu à pergunta, ele também se levantou e fez um gesto como que para indicar o caminho.

\- Eu te acompanho por uma parte.

Usagi cruzou o braço e virou o rosto.

\- Não precisa.

Isso pareceu apenas aumentar a diversão de Mamoru, que soltou uma gargalhada.

\- Minha roupa nova tá arruinada, e você fica aí como se estivesse num parque de diversões! – ela reclamou com a voz chorosa.

Não mais apontando direção alguma, Mamoru pareceu lhe oferecer a mão, erguendo-a para ela. Mas Usagi não cairia naquele truque como acontecera com o lenço. Não mesmo.

\- Vamos – disse ele –, não quer nem tentar andar de mãos dadas?

\- Não mesmo – Usagi recusou, dirigindo-lhe uma careta de insatisfação e passou a andar na frente. Se ele quisesse, que a seguisse.

Claro que sua pose não foi mantida por muito tempo após deixarem o parque e ela tropeçou no chão liso. Pensando bem, seu pé direito doía um pouco... Para evitar novo tombo como o de mais cedo, Usagi viu-se forçada a diminuir o passo. Logo acabou se igualando com o de Mamoru.

\- Minha mão continua a seu dispor.

\- Posso ter parecido, mas não sou uma menina fácil assim! – Ela parou de andar e apontou para o chão. – Eu posso ir sozinha daqui.

Ele olhou confuso para as ruas, provavelmente não sabia qual seria a da casa de Usagi.

\- Se algum dia quiser chegar à minha casa, vai ter que melhorar essas suas técnicas de conquistas. – Sorrindo divertida com as reações de Mamoru, ela acrescentou indicando também com os dedos: – Nota 3 pra você hoje.

Mamoru seguiu olhando em silêncio para sua mão até que caiu em uma gargalhada mais alta que o normal.

\- Não sabe mais contar, cabecinha de vento?

\- Hã?

Mas ele tinha razão, havia quatro dedos levantados naquele momento. De onde viera aquele ponto a mais?

\- Que importa! – ela retorquiu, incerta se devia mesmo conter o impulso crescente de chutar a canela daquele ser irritante.

E o desavisado ainda tomou vários passos para perto. Não possuía instinto de autopreservação? Não via que o pé de Usagi estava até tremendo de tanta que era a vontade?

Uma pressão candente em seus lábios a fez esquecer o tombo, o lenço, os dedos, o próprio nome.

Sua primeira reação ao se afastarem foi olhar de volta para conferir se era mesmo Mamoru quem lhe havia dado aquele beijo. Então, deu um giro completo e mais outro para ter certeza de que ninguém havia visto aquele beijo. Queria também voltar a cena até para saber se a beijada havia sido ela de fato.

Era apenas absurdo demais o que acabara de acontecer ali. Não tinha como!

\- Foi estranhamente divertido hoje – disse Mamoru com um sorriso que parecia longe de ser irônico. – Agora tome cuidado e vá direto para casa, cabecinha de vento.

\- Não me chame assim; eu tenho um nome!

Quando ele apenas sorriu divertido, ela acrescentou:

\- E só vou logo porque tô toda suja. Não é porque você mandou! Se eu quisesse, poderia tá indo ver outro, sabia? Afinal, hoje só foi um encontro, nada além!

Sabia que o havia dito para confirmar se estavam em um encontro. Após ser levada para comer torta e passear no parque, não havia pensado na possibilidade de Mamoru achar que aquilo fosse mesmo um. Até aquele beijo... Agora, Usagi temia realmente até desaprender a contar.

Quando tudo o que Mamoru respondeu foi assentir sem mudar a expressão de quem assistia a um filme de comédia – e nem daqueles bons, apenas do tipo repetitivo que se vê para descansar a cabeça –, Usagi suprimiu um muxoxo e se virou para ir.

\- Prometo que me comportarei melhor – Mamoru começou a dizer –, se você também não armar pra mim no próximo encontro.

Ela o encarou de volta boquiaberta. Então, ele sabia que o acidente com a lata havia sido sua culpa?

Como se lesse sua mente, ele próprio confirmou.

\- A lata de graça, sua carinha toda convencida... – Mamoru abafou uma risada. – Estava bem óbvio.

Ignorando o vermelho de frustração no rosto de Usagi, ele seguiu um caminho diverso e sumiu na próxima curva da rua estreita. Restava ela naquele lugar, com as mãos nos lábios ante a lembrança repentina de por que sua boca parecia diferente.

Um beijo tão rápido, um "selinho", era capaz de deixá-la assim tão atordoada?

Enfim, Usagi se recordou.

\- Ele disse _próximo_ encontro? – Mas balançou a cabeça como se aquilo fosse capaz de limpar a expressão abobalhada que fazia. Por fim, tentou lembrar o caminho e voltar para casa ainda sem se esquecer daquele beijo.

Ela havia sido beijada por Mamoru Chiba. E provavelmente, teria outro encontro com ele. Pelo qual ela ansiava tanto que sentia vertigem só de pensar no que poderia acontecer da próxima vez.

"Será que ele mudou de ideia?" pegou-se pensando.

Continuará...

Anita

 **Notas da Autora:**

 _Obrigada a todos por lerem até aqui! Agradecimentos especiais à Mari e à Pao pelas reviews que deixaram, espero que continuem gostando! E como sempre, aguardo comentários... rs_


	3. Seus Termos (1)

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

 **Por Quem não me Apaixonar**

 **Capítulo 3 - Seus Termos  
**

E bem quando Usagi pisou dentro de casa e cumprimentou sua mãe, bem antes de ela poder subir para seu quarto e trocar a roupa melada de suco de frutas vermelhas... seu comunicador a convocou para novo ataque de monstro.

Aquilo deveria ser ilegal. Ela já havia salvado o mundo uma vez naquele dia, por que tinha que ir de novo? Era o que pensava do alto de um armazém, ao observar o monstro saquear um container.

As meninas ainda não haviam chegado, nenhuma realmente esperava a segunda aparição e cada uma havia se distraído com algo. Makoto, a garota nova, estava visitando amigos em outra cidade. Nem havia sido possível chamar Ami... ela devia estar no cursinho, ou estudando na biblioteca, ou só sendo um supergênio com alguma coisa noutro lugar. Rei estava a caminho, mas ter que lutar com ela não elevava tanto assim o ânimo de Usagi.

Suspirou ao perceber que um dos empregados daquela fábrica havia aparecido para ver do que se tratava o barulho e agora gritava ante seu encontro com o monstro.

\- Ele vai atacá-lo também! – gritou-lhe Luna. – Todos os outros que estavam aqui foram atacados e levados inconscientes para lá.

Luna apontava para um canto escuro além dos containers. Não dava para identificar nada; teria que confiar naquelas palavras. Ou seja, não tinha tempo para esperar Rei resolver aquele problema.

\- Ai, ai... – Usagi lamuriou.

Saltando do armazém, lançou sua tiara contra a mão escamosa do monstro. Em seguida, apontou para o monstro e gritou que o puniria em nome da lua. Mas, enquanto tentava fazê-lo da mesma forma de sempre – isso lhe dava mais ânimo para lutar, pois se sentia a heroína do videogame da Sailor-V –, seu pé perdeu apoio e virou de forma perigosa. No próximo momento, ela abriu os olhos para ver o céu estrelado e vários zumbis de trabalhadores a cercando com equipamentos cortantes em mãos.

Tamanho o pânico, Usagi fechou os olhos de novo e berrou um pedido de socorro na esperança de Rei já haver chegado. Ouviu enquanto eles ficavam cada vez mais perto, mas ninguém respondia a seu choro. Como caíra antes de receber a tiara, ela não tinha certeza de como poderia se defender sem machucar aquelas pessoas. Não conseguia pensar em nada. Só em gritar mais alto.

Havia funcionado uma vez, né? Algo amplificara seu choro de forma a afastar o monstro. Contudo, havia sido sua primeira missão como Sailor Moon, e nunca mais algo assim ocorrera.

Precisava pensar...!

De repente, não precisava mais. Uma rosa vermelha voou no meio dos zumbis e caiu bem aos pés de Usagi.

\- Tuxedo Kamen! – ela bradou com os olhos brilhando na direção de seu príncipe encantado. Não havia esperado por sua aparição, já que não o havia visto na luta contra o monstro de mais cedo.

Pulando desde outro armazém, ele fez uma aterrissagem perfeita logo à frente daquela cena e avançou sobre os zumbis.

\- Deixo aquele monstro com você, Sailor Moon – disse ele na voz galante de sempre.

\- Sim! – Ela se levantou do chão e pegou seu cetro.

Era difícil não se sentir reanimada após ser salva por Tuxedo Kamen. Ainda que ela não quisesse pensar nele – em especial após a declaração de ser seu rival na busca pelos cristais arco-íris e pelo Cristal de Prata –, seu coração batia desesperadamente a ponto de doer até mais que suas costas de quando caíra no chão.

Um riso lhe escapou os lábios quando sua cabeça associou as emoções. Acabou pensando em Mamoru. No beijo que havia recebido pouco tempo antes. Era uma emoção parecida. Entretanto, aquela se tratava de uma reação natural à aparição Tuxedo Kamen e uma de total oposto ao natural quando se tratava de Mamoru.

Antes de usar o cetro, olhou de novo para onde Tuxedo Kamen combatia os trabalhadores controlados com todo o cuidado para não machucá-los, nem permiti-lhes escapar até onde Usagi se encontrava. Ele... lembrava um pouco Mamoru. Alguém já havia lhe comentado algo similar antes, né?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e apontou o cetro lunar para o monstro. Não era hora para pensar em besteira, precisava salvar todo mundo antes que algo sério acontecesse.

Assim que o poder do cetro atingiu a criatura, esta brilhou forte e sumiu. Um brinquedo de plástico caiu inerte no chão, seguido logo pelos homens que enfrentavam Tuxedo Kamen.

\- Sailor Moon! – Sailor Mars gritou, vindo correndo por entre os containers.

Mas ela parou ao perceber que não havia mais inimigos à exceção de Tuxedo Kamen – não que este fosse mesmo um. Imediatamente, ela assumiu uma posição defensiva e o encarou.

Em resposta, ele se resumiu a dar uma risada e fazer uma reverência para as duas. Não disse nenhuma palavra antes de ir embora.

\- O que _ele_ fazia aqui? – Sailor Mars perguntou, estudando cautelosa os trabalhadores caídos ao chão.

\- É que eu tinha levado um tombo quando cheguei, e aí todo mundo me rodeou e... – Usagi continuou a relatar, enquanto conferia se todas as vítimas estavam bem.

Sailor Mars bateu a mão enluvada contra a testa, balançando a cabeça com uma carranca.

\- Não acredito que você conseguiu perder o equilíbrio fazendo as coisas que sempre fez. Ao menos, ele te salvou. Mas da próxima vez, um cristal arco-íris pode estar envolvido e não podemos confiar que ele não te matará em vez disso.

O instinto de protestar não venceu a sensação de que Sailor Mars devia estar certa, razão pela qual Usagi apenas apertou um lábio contra o outro sem responder nada. Então, lembrou-se de algo.

\- Mars – chamou-a. – Uma vez você disse que achava o Mamoru parecido com o Tuxedo Kamen, né?

\- Agora vai me dizer que decidiu que essa é a identidade secreta dele? – Ela não havia negado, mas não parecia nada satisfeita com o assunto. – Só porque o Tuxedo Kamen está nos tratando assim e o Mamoru te trata mal não é razão pra pensar abobrinha, sua cabeça de vento.

\- Não é o que quis dizer! – Usagi se defendeu.

Preferiu não acrescentar que ainda não havia parado e pensado no que a semelhança podia significar. Ela só estava curiosa se não estaria associando seu ídolo, Tuxedo Kamen, com o homem que acabara de beijá-la.

\- Mas isso nunca seria verdade, né? – Usagi riu nervosa, olhando fixamente para Sailor Mars em busca de algum conforto. – Aquele Mamoru nunca seria meu Tuxedo Kamen! Impossível!

Sem responder, Sailor Mars apenas deu de ombros. Então, foi interrompida por Luna que anunciava haver mais pessoas desmaiadas no canto que ela indicara mais cedo.

\- Vou lá checar. Sailor Moon, avise à polícia enquanto isso – ordenou antes de sumir por entre os containers.

Usagi assentiu, decidida a esquecer a conversa de antes. Justo quando começava a considerar um namoro com Mamoru não devia pensar em Tuxedo Kamen. Em vez de juntá-los, ela devia substituir os pensamentos em um pelo outro.

Não era esse seu plano inicial quando fizera a proposta maluca?

* * *

Ainda que estivesse determinada a tentar algo com Mamoru, não esperava que seu coração fosse aceitar a mudança de atitude tão rápido. Na segunda seguinte ao encontro, Usagi pegou-se decepcionada com encontrar apenas Motoki no salão de jogos.

\- E cadê o Mamoru? – perguntou sem poder pensar melhor no quão estranho agia.

Motoki franziu a testa e olhou para os lados.

\- Não se unharam hoje ainda? – Ele gargalhou, sempre divertido com as histórias de discussões.

\- Não o vejo... – Ela conteve o "desde sábado", apesar de não ser incomum trombar com Mamoru pela rua a qualquer hora. - ...faz um tempo.

Para sua surpresa, Motoki soltou um longo suspiro.

\- Então, ele deve ter ficado trancado em casa – disse com a voz arrastada.

\- _Trancado_?

\- Ele terminou o namoro na semana passada. Digo, dizer namoro de meses não parece nada, mas deve ter sido o mais longo de todos. Então, dá pra imaginar como ele tá, né?

Usagi entortou a cabeça e tentou não balançá-la, mas sua cabeça não a obedeceu. Era difícil juntar a imagem deprimida que Motoki estava descrevendo com o Mamoru galã convencido de sempre no encontro daquele final de semana. Principalmente, quando aquele havia sido um encontro.

"Ele não parecia nada assim", ela estava pronta a explicar, mas notou que Motoki sequer percebera seu gesto. A bem da verdade, julgando por sua expressão, mais parecia que era dele o relacionamento rompido.

\- Eu achava que desta vez ia dar tudo certo. Eles duraram tanto, apesar das manias dele.

\- Manias? – Sem levar a sério o assunto, Usagi começou a listar enquanto levantava um dedo por item: – Como não chamar os outros pelo nome, ficar aparecendo em todo lugar a todo momento como se não tivesse melhor pra fazer além de vagabundear, fazer questão de mostrar que sabe de tudo e realmente saber...

Não era por falta de que reclamar que ela não prosseguiu e sim porque não lembrava mais como havia elegido Mamoru a pessoa que a faria se distrair de Tuxedo Kamen. Tudo encaixara tão bem na sua cabeça assim que a ideia lhe atingira... Agora soava mesmo a uma loucura.

Ainda assim, a tarde passada com aquela mesma pessoa da lista havia sido digna de um filme romântico, não? Exceto pela mancha no seu vestido novo. Talvez até isso poderia ser parte de uma comédia romântica.

Ela ainda não havia conseguido concluir nada quando a risada de Motoki a interrompeu.

\- Esse _amor_ todo é um tratamento especial pra você, né? – ele disse como se broncas e nomes feios fossem algum motivo de orgulho. E complementou em uma voz baixa, como se falasse para si mesmo: – Antes ele também tratasse as namoradas assim...

Estava pronta a inquirir que garota aceitaria aquilo, se Motoki realmente já havia presenciado as coisas horríveis que Mamoru lhe dizia e se Motoki também dava esse "tratamento especial" para sua namorada. E Mamoru parecia ter o dom de saber exatamente onde doía mais, como quando lhe dizia que estava engordando e que nunca conseguiria um namorado. Podia soar como algo bobo, mas fazia seu sangue ferver.

Todavia, Motoki já havia se distraído com outro cliente enquanto Usagi preparava uma boa resposta para aquela linha de pensamento ao avesso.

Pensando melhor, a parte importante daquele assunto havia sido perdida com a chance de perguntar melhor sobre aqueles relacionamentos de Mamoru.

Era justamente o que lhe interessava e não podia ser perguntado a qualquer momento, pois Motoki não parecia fazer ideia do que estava acontecendo. E estava longe de Usagi deixar escapar qualquer informação sobre seu encontro do final de semana ou sobre suas intenções de ali em diante. Não podia falar sobre o que havia visto que dera aso a tudo isso, pois sua vantagem residia justamente em manter-se quieta sobre o envolvimento de Unazuki.

\- Droga – disse frustrada, pois agora lhe restava somente uma fonte de informações, que era o próprio Mamoru.

Continuará...

Anita

 **Notas da Autora:**

 _Uhhhh, cá estou eu com mais um capítulo! Aliás, queria já tranquilizar todo mundo de que esta história não será longa como foi a Minha Vida Existe..., okay? XD Nem posso dizer que aquilo foi uma exceção porque minhas fics andam ficando super crescidas... contudo, esta aqui não terá o mesmo destino próspero. Ainda assim, não quer dizer que termina no próximo capítulo, por isso continuem firmes por aqui. E aguardo seus comentários!_

 _Aliás, muitos agradecimentos à Mari, à Pao e à Carol pelas reviews, fiquei muito feliz! (bem, eu sempre fico, até com aquelas de "gostei! bjs" (fica a dica? rs))_

 _Continuem acompanhando, pois ainda temos um pouco de chão. Até o próximo capítulo!_

 **EDIT:** _Ficou pronta! A fic agora está com uma linda capa feita pela minha talentosíssima amiga, Miaka-ELA, muito obrigada! Pus o link pra imagem original no meu perfil se alguém tiver interesse. E se alguém quiser os serviços dela, é só mandar um e-mail pra ela em: loucosporanime arroba hotmail ponto com_


	4. Seus Termos (2)

Usagi olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e o conferiu com o relógio da estação de trem. Era já meio-dia e meia, e o local estava cada vez mais cheio de pessoas correndo para todos os lados em busca de algum lugar para almoçar. Todos pareciam já haver encontrado a quem esperavam, mas ela continuava ali de pé.

Tinha certeza de que havia marcado com Mamoru sábado, na saída da estação, ao meio-dia. E ela havia chegado fazia duas horas de tanto esforço para não se atrasar daquela vez – ainda se certificara de "esquecer" seu comunicador na gaveta do quarto a fim evitar os mesmos imprevistos de antes. Queria cumprir nos mínimos detalhes sua parte naquela história e ver se o "tratamento especial" do último encontro mudaria para algo mais cavalheiro.

Era difícil acreditar que fosse ele quem não houvesse chegado ainda.

Custara até terça-feira para revê-lo e, mesmo assim, havia sido um esbarrão rápido enquanto ela corria para encontrar Rei e as meninas no templo Hikawa. E foi Usagi quem lhe lembrou que ele lhe devia um encontro antes mesmo que Mamoru pudesse fazer alguma de suas piadas tipicamente implicantes. Contudo, quem escolhera o lugar, o dia e o horário foi ele. Tinha sido só uma piada? Vai que ele disse algo como "claro que vamos sair! No dia 30 de fevereiro, tá?"... Não seria a primeira vez que seu raciocínio lento a atrapalhava entender essas coisas. Ainda assim, era maldade demais fazê-la esperar daquela forma.

Seus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas quando Mamoru a chamou.

\- E eu achando que você só estava atrasada, cabecinha de vento. – Como que para ilustrar o apelido "especial", ele lhe passou a mão no topo de sua cabeça e pressionou de forma carinhosa.

Uma risada escapou da boca de Usagi, mas logo parou ao pensar que devia estar mostrando a mesma expressão satisfeita que Luna fazia sempre que a acariciavam assim. E se irritou por fazer essa imagem mental depois de uma sensação tão boa. Graças a isso, teve que sair debaixo daquele peso para esquecer a associação e aproveitou para encarar Mamoru.

\- O atrasado aqui é você! – Apontou para o peito dele num movimento impetuoso. – Cheguei aqui há horas só pra te fazer cumprir sua promessa.

Mas ele pareceu confuso assim que ela mencionou a palavra promessa, e Usagi teve que pausar seu sermão para explicar:

\- Que se eu agisse direitinho, você também agiria. Pra eu não aprontar mais.

Sem indicar que se lembrava daquilo, Mamoru fez um gesto para o outro lado da estação.

\- Na verdade, eu estava há meia hora no lugar onde te falei que estaria, cabecinha de vento. – E sorriu divertido. – Na saída em frente ao Sizareya. Sabe, o restaurante onde vamos almoçar?

Usagi se deu um tapa na testa ao perceber que as palavras realmente soavam familiares. Até se lembrava de haver ficado indecisa se pediria massa ou um dos pratos feitos com hambúrguer que acompanhavam uma tigela de arroz com o tamanho preferido pelo cliente. Ela sempre pedia o maior, claro. Por isso, também se lembrava de seus planos para convencer Mamoru a fazer o mesmo e ela pegar o excesso para si.

\- Achei que era aqui em frente ao Mrs. Doughnuts – disse Usagi com a voz fraca.

\- Sua barriga tá pensando em almoçar doce? – Ele franziu a testa enquanto gargalhava.

Como sempre, ele fazia um comentário de fundo pejorativo sobre seu apetite aguçado por alimentos calóricos. Daquilo, era um passo a dizer que nunca se qualificaria para ser namorada de ninguém, muito menos dele. Contudo, ela não sentia qualquer irritação e apenas acompanhou sua risada, mostrando a ponta da língua.

\- Já vi que nossa sobremesa já foi escolhida, né? – Mamoru olhou novamente para a loja.

Com o estômago reclamando após a longa espera e tanta conversa sobre comida, Usagi passou a andar na direção do Sizareya na esperança de que ele não quisesse atrasar mais seu almoço. Mas preferiu não deixar a impressão errada sobre o assunto, por isso explicou:

\- Eu nunca disse que não comeríamos aquele pudim delicioso do Sizareya! – E riu com uma piscada de olho para Mamoru, que pareceu entender que o pudim também não excluía a visita ao Mrs. Doughnuts.

Bem, ao menos ele compreendia seu estômago espaçoso... Ainda que gostasse de implicar com isso.

E foi bem enquanto pensava assim que Usagi sentiu uma pontada na perna direita e acabou tendo que dar um pequeno pulo para evitar tropeçar em si mesma.

\- Vou te deixar tirar uma casquinha pra compensar sua espera – Mamoru disse ao alcançá-la. Ao mesmo tempo, o braço dele enroscou-se no de Usagi em um gesto ambíguo entre apoio ou exibição de afeto.

Não ganharia nada em saber qual era a real intenção por trás disso, então, Usagi tentou seguir o seguir diálogo para concentrar sua mente em qualquer outra coisa.

\- Não faz mais que sua obrigação. Só tinha passado meia hora e você já tava indo embora quando me viu ali, né? – Forçou uma expressão desapontada para acompanhar a reclamação.

Suas amigas e seus pais deviam ser os únicos que entendiam o fato de meia hora de atraso ser quase tão bom quanto pontualidade em se tratando do _modus operandi_ de Usagi.

\- Claro que não – disse ele rapidamente. – Eu te conheço o bastante para não só contar com o atraso como com você se distrair com outra coisa, trocar o ponto de encontro, estar estatelada em algum canto da estação... Era previsível que estivesse perdida, aí fui confirmar.

\- Ei! – Ela fingiu sentir-se ofendida. – Perdida eu não tava, não.

\- É...

\- Que tom é esse? Quando você fala perdida até parece que sou alguma criança que não sabe onde tão os pais, poxa. – Usagi levou a mão livre ao topo de sua cabeça com a lembrança. – Aquele cafuné! Você tá achando que sou criança, é?

Só estava brincando importar-se com o que Mamoru estivesse pensando. A última coisa com que ela poderia se importar era por receber um tratamento assim, já que primeiro precisava agir como alguém de sua idade se não o quisesse e isso dava muito trabalho. Entretanto, era inegável o alívio que sentiu quando ele lhe balançou a cabeça em resposta e balançou a mão para dar mais ênfase na negativa.

\- Não estaria aqui perdendo meu sábado com crianças. – Mamoru sussurrou perto de seu ouvi, complementando o galanteio com uma piscada.

Era difícil continuar o tom de brincadeira quando seu estômago queimava como se houvesse engolido ácido. Um ácido que a deixava corada e sem ar.

E essa reação apenas pareceu diverti-lo ainda mais, pois Mamoru soltou uma risada bem alta. Ela não se importou de lhe servir como motivo de chacota dessa vez; estava ocupada demais avaliando se poderia deitar um pouco naquele braço para realmente "tirar uma casquinha". Ele que ofereceu, certo?

Continuará...

 **Notas da Autora:**

 _Como já devem ter percebido, a fic ganhou uma linda capa feita pela Miaka-ELA! Não paro de olhar pro Mamoru ali, hi hi. A expressão dele ficou perfeita e nem fui eu que escolhi! Pus o link pra imagem original no meu perfil se alguém quiser vê-la por inteiro. Se quiser encomendar seus excelentes serviços, é só mandar um e-mail pra ela em: loucosporanime arroba hotmail ponto com_


	5. Seus Termos (3)

O encontro seguiu sem grandes incidentes. A menos que contasse quando Mamoru recusou pedir mais arroz do que ia comer e disse que Usagi pedisse mais uma tigela se ainda não estivesse satisfeita. Ela não teve coragem de responder que nunca estaria satisfeita e que poderia ficar o dia inteiro ali comendo, que apenas tentava se limitar para não ter que ouvir lhe dizerem – e isso incluía principalmente ele próprio – que ela estava engordando. As pessoas não cooperavam com seu regime e depois se achavam no direito de reclamar! Enfim, tirando esse pequeno aborrecimento e a tristeza em observar a tigela média de Mamoru ser esvaziada – ele não ia mesmo deixar nem um grão? –, o dia passava tranquilo.

Conforme prometido, agora estavam sentados no Mrs. Doughnuts, e Usagi cumpria a missão a que se incumbira assim que entraram: experimentar todos os sabores. Não que já não os conhecesse, mas cada dia era outro dia, certo? Alguns poderiam estar melhores que da última vez. Depois que ela decidisse quais, poderia considerar quantos repetiria. Mas o de blueberry... esse sempre parecia ser o campeão!

\- Se eu pudesse, comeria donut de blueberry em todas refeições – comentou lambendo o polegar ao terminar um.

Quando Mamoru apenas lhe sorriu e tomou mais um gole de seu cappuccino, ela franziu a testa.

\- Sem comentários sobre meu peso?

\- Considerando o que vi do seu almoço, você emagreceria se comesse apenas donuts de blueberry de refeição. – Ele sorriu vitorioso.

Havia sido uma armadilha.

\- Realmente, você tá em plena forma – Usagi disse, já terminando mais um donut. – A troco de que tá enganando o Motoki, hein?

Mas ele apenas lhe devolveu uma expressão confusa.

\- Ele me disse que você tava todo deprimido que seu namoro terminou. – Apesar de sua tentativa de inserir uma entonação dramática, Usagi não pôde conter o riso ao se recordar da preocupação de Motoki. – Não me diga que nem seu melhor amigo sabe que você praticamente implorou pra terminar?

\- Ele sabe – Mamoru respondeu. – Apenas não falei nada sobre a irmã dele ser a outra que eu fingi ter.

\- E a depressão foi criação da cabeça dele, é?

O suspiro longo vindo de Mamoru abafou até o final da pergunta.

\- Ele é que nem meus pais. Se digo que terminei algum namoro, todos já ficam achando o pior.

\- Só querem que você case logo; normal! – Usagi exibiu um sorriso confiante.

Pensando melhor, aquela não era a melhor frase para um encontro agora que acabara de dizê-la. Não era como se ela pudesse se casar com quinze anos de idade. Tinha mesmo acabado de advogar contra sua proposta, mandando-o procurar logo outra.

\- Meus pais não estão realmente me apressando. Ainda é cedo – ele disse para seu alívio. – Acho que só gostariam que eu encontrasse alguém de quem eu goste. No ritmo que as coisas andam, eles têm medo de isso nunca acontecer.

\- Continue tratando tão bem assim as garotas que ninguém vai querer mesmo saber de você. Mas haverá sempre aquela doida que deu um tapa na Unazuki, né?

Mamoru parecia divertido com o assunto e, mesmo assim, disse:

\- Ela tinha outro.

Surpresa com a revelação – ainda mais quando feita daquela forma –, a pergunta escapou os lábios de Usagi:

\- Por isso que você deu o troco?!

\- Não – ele respondeu firme. – Ela não queria admitir que preferia continuar com ele. Imagino que eu parecesse um investimento melhor. Depois de tantos meses juntos, ela não devia querer perder para alguma paixonite todos os dias de estresse para se acostumar comigo.

Usagi observou-o boquiaberta ao ouvir tudo aquilo. Até ele próprio fez uma expressão de quem se perguntava por que o havia falado, mas não parecia realmente arrependido. Ou triste.

\- Por isso você devia aceitar minha proposta! – ela optou por dizer. Na pior das hipóteses, poderia recuperar o bom clima do encontro.

\- Isso de novo? – Mamoru mexeu-se na sua cadeira e pareceu considerar pedir mais um cappuccino à pessoa que os estava atendendo. – Espero não ter dado a entender que eu tinha aceitado quando falei em sairmos de novo.

Ela negou rapidamente:

\- Não é nada disso! – mentiu para esconder a leve decepção. Claro, não havia entendido que já estavam namorando, mas... Preferiu voltar a falar em vez de pensar mais.

Contudo, Mamoru se adiantou para declarar:

\- Namoros são cansativos. – E o ilustrou com um suspiro.

\- Então, por que veio? – Ela agarrou o último donut sem comê-lo ainda.

\- Não foi divertido da última vez? – Mamoru sorriu e voltou a se apoiar no encosto da cadeira.

\- Não entendo. Por que não tenta enquanto estiver divertido? O que você teria a perder comigo?

\- Não sou eu quem deveria dizer que não te entendo, cabecinha de vento? – Ele deu uma gargalhada contida. – Você não me odiava ou coisa assim? Essa ideia repentina... Nem dá pra dizer que é porque beijo bem, porque, né? Mal nos tocamos. Será minha beleza?

\- Quem é bonito aqui? Com essa cara de nerd... Você só é alto, depois disso não tem mais nada. Um alto desengonçado. Nem tão alto assim.

De fato, não havia pensado em mais nada até a noite em que começara a compará-lo com Tuxedo Kamen. Ultimamente, aquela já era uma opinião desatualizada. E precisaria ficar mentindo se não quisesse soar como uma doida.

\- Só quero um namorado, é isso. Não sou das mais populares e você já dá pro gasto. Seria bem útil quando eu precisasse fazer um trabalho pra escola. – Usagi riu agora que pensava naquela vantagem. – Se penteasse direito o cabelo e se vestisse melhorzinho...

E esticou a mão por sobre a mesa a fim de tentar consertar uma mecha de Mamoru que sempre parecia dobrada para o lado errado, mas não obteve qualquer sucesso. Apenas a sensação estranha de se perceber tocando no cabelo de outra pessoa. Voltou a falar o mais rápido possível antes que suas bochechas lhe entregassem os pensamentos:

\- Dava até pra me gabar pras minhas amigas do meu namorado universitário! Ótimo negócio, certo?

Mamoru não mudou de posição senão para cobrir a boca com uma das mãos.

\- O que eu ganho com isso? – Ele não fazia um bom trabalho para abafar o quanto estava se divertindo com aquela conversa.

Após pensar um momento sobre a pergunta, não lhe veio outra resposta:

\- Não terei outro garoto – garantiu-lhe Usagi.

\- É... – Mamoru meneou a cabeça. – Não tenho _mesmo_ que me preocupar com isso.

\- Ei! – Ela protestou erguendo uma das mãos, mas preferiu voltar à negociação antes que perdesse o bom clima: – Garanto que vai se divertir sempre comigo. Farei como você quiser e terminaremos se preferir. Sem necessidade de chamar a Unazuki.

Ele fingiu ponderar, observando a sua xícara vazia e o último donut no prato de Usagi. Mas o olhar que lhe lançou logo em seguida dizia que era apenas uma preparação para o que estava a dizer.

\- Você é novinha demais pra eu me divertir com você – Mamoru falou insinuante.

Seu corpo reagiu antes que ela pudesse impedir, encolhendo-se com o tom de galanteio. Era estranho... estavam flertando?

\- Se estou propondo um namoro, eu estou propondo a coisa toda – tentava falar sem gaguejar e só aquele esforço já deixava as palmas de suas mãos suadas. Ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos não pareciam corajosos o bastante para se focar em Mamoru.

Não queria saber que expressão ele deveria estar fazendo agora em resposta ao que ouvia Usagi dizer. Mas queria saber se deveria ser mais específica, para que ele tivesse certeza de que ela falava a sério.

Antes que ela tomasse coragem de retornar à conversa, algo pulou seu colo e começou a unhar o ar, como que ameaçando atingir seu rosto se Usagi não se levantasse e saísse dali no próximo momento.

\- Mas... o que a sua gata está fazendo aqui? – Mamoru perguntou com os esbugalhados.

Usagi tentou balbuciar uma desculpa, mas as garras de Luna estavam muito perto de seu nariz.

\- Eu preciso ir! – disse por fim, levantando-se com a gata em mãos.

Usagi mordeu o lábio inferior. Não era preciso telepatia para saber que algo sério havia acontecido enquanto estivera longe de seu comunicador... Ainda assim, era injusto sua outra identidade atrapalhar mais uma vez seus planos.

Um pensamento repentino: Tuxedo Kamen... ele estaria lá novamente? Sendo seu príncipe ou seu rival?

Continuará...

Anita

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

 _Toooodos os agradecimentos a vocês que vêm comentando! Estou ultrafeliz que estejam mesmo gostando desta história, mesmo que a proposta minha seja, em vez de inovar, dar uns passos para trás e sentir um pouquinho o gostinho da nostalgia. Eu realmente adoro esta cena deles comendo e conversando, não pela cena em si, mas por a conversa sair quase que da boca dos personagens (dentro de minha mente superativa). Não sei quantos aqui escrevem, mas não tem coisa melhor que os personagens fazerem todo o trabalho pra você... xD_

 _Só uma nota rápida, mas os restaurantes aqui são baseados em cadeias reais de restaurante, só que não faço ideia se existe alguma estação por lá em que eles fiquem tal como descrito, rs. Não usem minha fic como mapa... Confesso que nem sei se o de donuts tem o de blueberry, mas donuts de blueberry são mesmo os melhores (baba)._

 _Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_


	6. Momento Perdido

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

 **Por Quem  
Não me Apaixonar**

 **Capítulo 6 – Momento Perdido**

Usagi observou cautelosa o segundo monstro se mover furioso pela floresta onde combatiam, uma região montanhosa nos arredores de Tóquio. Ele era musculoso, enorme e peludo. Quanto mais se mexia, mais lançava pelos, os quais funcionavam como espinhos. Após já haverem enfrentado um primeiro monstro, suas amigas se encontravam não apenas exaustas como ainda repletas de arranhões.

Ela tentou se aproximar ao menos para usar o cetro lunar no primeiro monstro, aproveitando que ele estava caído em um canto. Contudo, o segundo continuava a lançar espinhos sempre que pressentia seu ataque.

\- Tem uma energia diferente que vem dele! – declarou Sailor Mercury às demais, seguindo a estudar a tela de seu computador. Nenhuma delas parecia haver percebido a chegada de Usagi ainda.

\- Um cristal arco-íris?

A pergunta de Mars fez com que Usagi apertasse a mão no cetro. Seu adversário, Tuxedo Kamen, deveria fazer uma aparição em breve no lugar de seu príncipe encantado da última vez, quando aqueles malditos cristais não estavam envolvidos.

Mercury meneou a cabeça, ainda parecendo incerta sobre as leituras que lhe surgiam no visor. Jupiter não quis esperar a confirmação e lançou seu golpe, mas o monstro o repeliu e investiu seu enorme corpo contra elas, quebrando algumas árvores no seu caminho.

Usagi usou sua tiara para impedir que elas caíssem em suas amigas, ocupadas demais evitando o monstro. Contudo, este não apreciou o brilho da Tiara Lunar e cavalgou até onde ela se encontrava.

\- Sailor Moon! – Jupiter gritou, correndo para ajudá-la.

\- Em que está pensando distraída assim, sua inútil?! – Mars berrou ao observar a cena.

Não havia sido distração; suas pernas não lhe obedeceram. Não fosse por Makoto, Usagi teria sido esmagada pela fera. O terror desse pensamento se encarregou de responder por ela:

\- Que acha de eu ir embora pra não atrapalhar sua grande atuação sendo esmagada como agora há pouco? Tava ganhando mais no meu encontro...

Ignorando que o monstro já se recuperava à sua frente, Usagi cumpria com suas palavras e já se virava de volta para a cidade.

\- Ei! – brigou Mars ao perceber. – Pode voltando aqui! E que encontro é esse? Com seu amigo imaginário?

Usagi cruzou os braços.

\- Nem vou responder, estou acima disso.

\- Ótima estratégia, mas não caio nessa.

\- Meninas... – Mercury as chamou com a voz fraca. – O monstro...

As duas olharam o primeiro monstro se reerguer, enquanto o mais peludo continuava caído desde o ataque de Jupiter. Em seguida, ambas combinaram seus ataques para derrubá-lo mais uma vez.

\- Isso já deve ser o bastante – declarou Mars, fazendo sinal para Usagi.

Após o Cura Lunar, o primeiro desapareceu um raio de luz, tornando-se uma placa de indicação.

\- Mercury! – Jupiter e Mars gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

O segundo monstro havia se aproveitado daquela distração e agora jogava seu corpo na direção de Mercury, quem prosseguia fazendo cálculos com seu computador. Rapidamente, ela fechou o visor e lançou seu golpe.

Entretanto, o monstro desviou e mudou seu curso para mais uma vez atacar Usagi, lançando uma chuva de espinhos em sua direção. O que ela só conseguiu observar chegar mais perto a cada instante. Não pôde pular, apenas se jogar ao chão e se encolher, esperando pelo pior.

Mas o monstro não logrou seu intento, pois Tuxedo Kamen a resgatou a tempo e a carregou para longe.

\- Por que não fugiu? – ele perguntou bravo, soava exatamente como Sailor Mars minutos antes.

Mas ela não conseguiu retrucar como antes, todas as palavras pareciam presas em uma enorme barreira formada na sua garganta. Por isso, fugiu de seus olhos para conferir se suas amigas estavam bem. O monstro agora estava imobilizado após um ataque de Jupiter.

\- O cetro lunar! – disse Tuxedo Kamen com urgência.

Usagi respondeu reticente:

\- Certo... – Então, pulou à frente e gritou pela Cura Lunar.

Os dois observaram a mesma luz de antes envolver aquele segundo monstro, fazendo-o diminuir. Uma pedra pôde ser vista bem no meio do corpo. Todavia, ele escapou do golpe e pareceu aumentar seu tamanho mais ainda. Irritado, o monstro lançou outra tempestade de espinhos, da qual Tuxedo Kamen protegeu Usagi abraçando-a apertado, enquanto usava suas rosas para bloquear aqueles espinhos e contra-atacar.

Envolta por aquele calor, ela começava a se esquecer de suas diferenças quando suas palavras a acordaram de volta à realidade:

\- Aquela pedra... será mesmo um cristal arco-íris? – Tuxedo Kamen parecia perguntar para si mesmo, o rosto fixo na criatura.

Mas não houve tempo para odiá-lo por mais uma decepção. A voz de Mercury já a chamava com urgência:

\- Nós três vamos tentar segurá-lo com um ataque simultâneo enquanto você usa o cetro!

Os olhos de Usagi pousaram inconscientemente sobre Tuxedo Kamen enquanto ela indicava ter ouvido o plano:

\- Está bem – resumiu-se a dizer bem baixo, já com o cetro novamente preparado em mãos.

Agindo conforme pedido, ela aguardou até que o monstro peludo fosse subjugado e atingiu-lhe com um Cura Lunar. Pôde novamente ver o formato de uma pedra junto ao vulto de um animal, mas quando a luz do cetro se extinguiu, não havia mais nada ali.

Um som de ganido, cada vez mais distante, preencheu o silêncio aturdido.

\- Mas aonde ele foi com o cristal?! – Mars perguntou furiosa, saltando para cima de um galho de árvore. – Ah, estou vendo uns arbustos se mexendo!

Usagi voltou a observar Tuxedo Kamen, quem ainda tinha o rosto voltado para onde Mars apontava.

\- Vai atrás do cristal?

\- Não está confundindo as coisas, Sailor Moon? – a voz dele era quase mecânica ao dizê-lo. – Eu nunca a enganei sobre esse ser meu objetivo.

As lágrimas já rolavam por seu rosto.

\- É você quem tá confundindo – acusou-o com a voz esganiçada. - Se é para ficar do meu lado só na metade do tempo, prefiro que nunca mais nos falemos.

Tuxedo Kamen não tomou um momento sequer para considerar aquelas palavras. Em vez disso, ele lhe sorriu.

\- Se é assim que prefere, Sailor Moon... – E fez uma reverência, antes de sair em direção ao possível cristal.

* * *

Rei culpava-a depois de perder o animal – um cachorro? – de vista. Não realmente pelo sumiço do cachorro; não havia mesmo que se fazer quanto a isso, até porque Ami tinha agora quase certeza de que não se tratava de um dos cristais arco-íris. A questão era o elevado número de vezes que Usagi havia quase sido morta durante o confronto.

Sua perna ainda doía. Era o grande problema. Desde que a virara antes de seu primeiro encontro com Mamoru, ela ainda não conseguiu se restabelecer já que sempre havia algum monstro para enfrentar e piorá-la.

A tela do fliperama à sua frente começou a piscar letras rubras infelizmente familiares: "game over". Estivera tão preocupada com sua situação que se atrasou nos comandos do jogo e agora não tinha mais ficha alguma. Procurou no fundo de sua pasta, mas só encontrava papel. Resignada, apenas baixou a cabeça e marchou em direção à saída do salão de jogos.

\- Nem te vi aí, Usagi! – Motoki falou quando ela passou por seu balcão. Ele passou as costas da mão na testa. – Estava lá dentro organizando uns papéis. Espere um pouco!

Observou-o passar para a sala reservada a funcionários e voltar antes que a porta se fechasse. Uma lata foi posta na frente de Usagi. Ela se encolheu instintivamente ao estudar o rótulo.

Tratava-se um suco gaseificado da mesma marca de seu primeiro encontro. Ao menos, não era de frutas vermelhas ou qualquer sabor que manchasse. Não que ela estivesse planejando sacudir como se estivesse tocando uma bateria com a lata. Havia aprendido sua lição.

\- Pode pegar! – disse Motoki ao vê-la hesitar.

Aceitando o presente, Usagi o abriu e deu um rápido gole. Não estava realmente com vontade de beber nada.

\- Usa!

Ainda com a lata nas mãos, ela se virou para a porta de vidro que acabara de abrir, Makoto entrava seguida de Ami.

\- Parece até que tá fugindo de nos contar daquele seu encontro! – Makoto deu-lhe um tapa nas costas não intencionalmente forte demais.

Usagi tossiu tanto em reação quanto pelo susto. Seus olhos voaram desesperados para Motoki. Ele definitivamente não poderia saber de nada, ou acabaria descobrindo por que Mamoru sairia justo com ela. O que, aliás, era justamente um dos motivos para ele fazê-lo. Ao mesmo tempo, não havia como a acusação de Makoto não ter sido ouvida...

\- Encontro, é? – Ele confirmou suas suspeitas com tom sugestivo. – E foi tão mal assim que tá com essa cara?

\- Motoki! – Makoto pareceu percebê-lo só nessa hora; seus olhos brilharam como se Usagi nem mais estivesse ali. Mas ela pareceu se lembrar de tudo antes que uma fuga pudesse ser completada com sucesso. – Ei, nada de me distrair. Como assim não nos contou nada? Somos suas melhores amigas!

Ami assentiu acanhada, mas acrescentou também:

\- Sentimos muito por ter atrapalhado sua conversa.

\- Bem, era urgente – sopesou Makoto, que lançou mais um olhar apaixonado para Motoki e logo pareceu haver levado um choque. Sua boca quedou-se aberta até que ela o acusou: - Você já _sabia_!

\- _Eu_? De jeito nenhum! – ele respondeu num tom pouco convincente. Pensando melhor, Usagi diria que Motoki estava confirmando mais que negando.

\- Não acredito, Usagi – Makoto prosseguiu, ignorando aquela resposta. – Não falou nem pras suas amigas, mas abriu a boca pra ele? A não ser que tenha...

Usagi a interrompeu antes que um absurdo fosse pronunciado:

\- Não foi ele! E o Motoki não sabia de nada. Eu falei pra Luna e só.

Mas as risadas de Motoki abafaram suas palavras e ficaram bastante altas até que ele conseguisse explicá-las:

\- Foi mal, Usagi. Mas é claro que sei também.

Todas o olhavam curiosas quando outra voz vinda de trás delas se inseriu na conversa:

\- Luna não era o nome da sua gata? – Mamoru falou perto de suas costas, pondo a mão em seu ombro direito. – É só pra ela que não te deu vergonha de assumir, cabecinha de vento?

A sensação em suas costas e ombro era tão idêntica à de Tuxedo Kamen que Usagi não sabia se deveria ficar feliz ou não por isso.

\- A-a-a-assumir o quê?! – perguntou ela, enquanto escorregava para romper aquele contato.

Motoki abafou o riso sem esconder a expressão divertida do rosto.

\- Acho que todas já sabem agora.

\- Não tem nada pra saber! – Usagi virou-se para Mamoru e continuou: – Para de brincadeira.

Ele franziu a testa de modo tão inocente que uma parte de Usagi se perguntou se havia dito algo errado. Então, voltou a olhar para Motoki sem entender por que ele também estava envolvido.

\- Claro que ele sabe – Mamoru adiantou-se ao dizer.

Mas sabe o quê? A mente de Usagi não compreendia por que aquela brincadeira estava indo tão longe. Ou não era brincadeira? Estudou a expressão de ambos sem conseguir concluir nada.

A voz alarmada de Makoto interrompeu seu fio de pensamento:

\- Espera! – Ela abafou um riso, alternando olhar para Usagi e Mamoru. – Não me diga que vocês... Mas e a Rei?

\- Que tem ela? – Mamoru perguntou.

\- Vocês não tavam juntos noutro dia?

\- Nós? – ele chegou a perguntar.

Contudo, Motoki foi mais rápido na explicação:

\- O Mamoru estava namorando outra pessoa, então acho que está enganada. Ou você já estava ensaiando mudar a faixa etária antes? – E dirigiu um olhar acusador.

Mamoru deu um passo para trás balançando as mãos.

\- Claro que não! E... não fale como se eu fosse um velho pedófilo.

\- Foram só dois encontros bobos – Usagi acrescentou antes que mais dano fosse feito, já que ele não parecia nada preocupado em desfazer aquele mal entendido. Ainda sem convencê-los, ela também disse: – E em todos deu tudo errado.

Ami curvou-se na direção de Mamoru.

\- Por nossa culpa, sentimos muito...

A risada de Motoki, porém, se adiantou a qualquer reação.

\- Uma gata gritando como se fosse morrer é culpa de vocês? – perguntou ele para espanto de Usagi.

\- Até isso você contou?! – Ela apontou para Mamoru com os olhos molhados de embaraço. Não queria imaginar a extensão daquelas conversas...

\- É que ele não me deixou em paz – Mamoru disse – até explicar tudo sobre eu namorar a _irmãzinha_ _querida_ dele.

Do lado de trás do balcão, Motoki assentia com algum orgulho de si próprio.

\- Não precisava me incluir! – brigou Usagi.

\- E como ele faria isso? – indagou Motoki como se o que havia sido dito fosse um absurdo. – A menos que estivesse namorando a Unazuki, não tinha como o Mamoru te excluir e—

Motoki parou de repente e levou a mão para coçar a cabeça. Então, encarou Usagi por um momento.

\- Você tava pensando na Unazuki? – perguntou-lhe ele, seu rosto transformado agora livre do tom jocoso. – O que a minha irmã tem com essa história?

\- Nada! – gritaram Usagi e Mamoru.

A resposta fez Motoki suspirar, mas o alívio real foi de Usagi. Ela ainda possuía a vantagem sobre Mamoru, a irmãzinha da história era só ela.

Seu plano estaria arruinado caso Mamoru revelasse sobre o tapa que Unazuki havia levado por sua culpa, e toda aquela conversa de namoro com irmãzinha levara-a a crer isso. Motoki poderia descobrir até sua identidade de Sailor Moon, mas se Usagi ainda quisesse ter algo com Mamoru, nada daquele dia poderia ser revelado.

Sua cabeça estalou.

\- De que namoro vocês tão falando, afinal? – ela perguntou tentando não pensar muito.

\- Pera, Mamoru! Por que a Usagi tá como se não soubesse de nada? – A raiva de antes havia ressurgido no olhar lançado por Motoki. – Não me diga que tudo foi só uma mentira pra ocultar um romance proibido entre Unazuki e você?

\- Não! – Mamoru encarou Usagi com uma veia quase estourando em sua testa. – Se não te conhecesse melhor, achava que está fingindo isso tudo pro Motoki me matar. Que raios de pergunta é essa, sua cabeça de vento?

Ele pareceu se lembrar da plateia os observando – a bem da verdade, além de Makoto, Ami e Motoki, alguns clientes do salão de jogos também lhes lançavam olhares curiosos – e segurou Usagi pela mão.

\- Vamos conversar a sós pra você me contar direitinho por que tá aprontando pra mim desta vez.

\- Aprontando? – Ela entortou a cabeça.

Mas não teve tempo de se defender, pois Mamoru passou a andar para a saída, puxando sua mão junto. Sua cabeça estava um branco, a não ser por estar mais que consciente de ter todo tipo de olhar voltado para os dois saindo de mãos dadas.

Continuará...

Anita

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

 _Perdões pela demora pra postar... Ando enrolada com o fim da dissertação e distraída com tudo o que não deveria. Acabo perdendo a noção do tempo. u.u_

 _Como sempre, muitos agradecimentos a todos os leitores! Desta vez atualizo com uma rápida propagando de um evento que estamos fazendo lá na comunidade OA Fanfics. É a Semana Olho Azul, que vai até dia 4 de julho._ _Basta você escrever uma fic de 200 palavras (ou mais) sobre o tema "olho azul", não o site, nem necessariamente um olho azul. Subjetivo, entendem? E qualquer fandom ou original será aceito (obviamente incluindo Sailor Moon), não tem desculpa pra ficar de fora! Confiram o endereço aqui no meu perfil. S2  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Tentou seguir o ritmo de Mamoru rua abaixo, mas era difícil adivinhar as curvas que ele fazia. Parecia procurar algo, virando a cabeça para todo lado na esquina. Mas o que Usagi tinha com aquilo?

\- Não podemos só sentar? – ela perguntou já cansada.

Não podia reclamar de suas mãos juntas assim. Era uma sensação muito boa – só não tanto quanto no último sábado quando estavam conectados pelo braço. Logo ela também suaria com todo aquele momento e isso não seria mais tão agradável, né? Não contando o incômodo em seu pé machucado.

\- Mamoru! – gritou como se estivesse prestes a lhe aplicar um sermão.

\- Calma, eu já sei de um lugar.

\- Lugar? Mas que... – Sua voz morreu quando percebeu a tela de uma televisão.

Freou na frente da loja de eletrônicos e observou o rosto distante de Tuxedo Kamen, envolto pelas árvores da floresta. Era uma filmagem amadora feita do alto e sem muita qualidade. Ainda assim, mostrava toda a batalha do último sábado sem perder muitos detalhes.

\- Não acredito que parou pra tietar outro cara – Mamoru reclamou sem, contudo, voltar a puxar sua mão de volta.

\- Não tô tietando nada!

\- Ah, não? Quantas vezes já não te vi suspirando por essa pessoa? Fica morrendo de amores por ele sem nem saber se é perigoso, ou humano ao menos.

Sentindo-se culpada, Usagi baixou o olhar até a calçada.

\- Está enganado – mentiu parcialmente. – Sei bem que devo ficar longe dessa pessoa.

As pupilas de Mamoru se dilataram; ilustravam genuína surpresa.

\- Como? – ele perguntou.

\- Disse que sei que ele é perigoso. Ainda que sempre venha resgatar a Sailor Moon, ele só finge que é um príncipe encantado.

\- Não pode culpá-lo de fingir se é você que tá chamando ele disso.

Usagi sorriu fraco e indagou:

\- Vai defendê-lo agora? Pensei que não gostasse dele. Que vocês eram completamente diferentes.

Ele pareceu confuso – quem não estaria com um assunto desses? –, mas meneou a cabeça e respondeu-lhe:

\- Não posso te prometer que somos completamente diferentes. – Havia uma nuance estranha na forma como ele o havia dito.

\- Tudo bem! – Ela lhe deu um tapa nas costas a fim de quebrar o clima pesado. Então, ergueu a outra mão junto com a que Mamoru segurava e declarou: – Desde que você não seja ele, pode me arrastar pra onde quiser!

Lentamente, a ponto de ela achar que estava prestes a ouvir alguma confissão de culpa, Mamoru concordou.

\- Vamos, logo ali já poderemos nos falar em paz...

* * *

Ele realmente havia conduzido Usagi até um beco na interseção entre várias pequenas ruas. Havia uns dois restaurantes ali, mas ambos se encontravam fechados.

\- Agora você vai me revelar que é o Batman? – ela indagou de sobrancelhas erguidas. – Pra que esse exagero todo?

Pensando melhor, devia mesmo confiar naquela pessoa. Nem mesmo uma cabeça de vento como ela – estava mesmo se chamando disso? – se deixaria estar tão vulnerável com quem não confiasse.

Mamoru levou uma das mãos à testa – a outra continuava a segurá-la – e balançou a cabeça estalando a língua.

\- Eu é que não estou te entendendo. – Ele estalou a língua. – E aquela multidão querendo saber da gente me tirou do sério. Não sou bom perto de muita gente.

\- Multidão que não teria se formado se você tivesse esclarecido tudo ao Motoki.

\- Tenho senso de autopreservação para não me tocar no nome da Unazuki.

\- Não é isso! – Sentia-se exasperada. Não queria reclamar de algo que lhe favorecia, mas a atitude de Mamoru não encaixava. – Isso de estarmos namorando. No sábado, o que você disse quando eu perguntei e...

Ele a interrompeu.

\- Depois que aceitei você desistiu da proposta?

\- Claro que não! Mas... – Ela pausou para respirar e sacudir mais ainda a cabeça. – Disse que _aceitou_? Porque "namoros são cansativos" e "você é nova demais" não concordam muito com isso.

\- Não tenho problema de memória que nem você, sua cabeça de vento. Eu disse isso aí mesmo. – Mamoru levantou dois dedos bem perto de seus olhos. – Então, você me respondeu que iríamos ficar juntos até eu querer terminar e que estava propondo _a coisa toda_. Agora sua vez de recapitular: o que eu te respondi depois dessa?

Usagi soltou a mão dele e cruzou os braços não se importando que fizesse uma careta.

\- Você me perguntou se aquela não era minha gata. – Seu rosto queimava, parcialmente por ainda recordar-se da irritação por ser interrompida, parcialmente porque a gata inconveniente era mesmo dela.

Mamoru balançou o dedo, ainda perto demais de seu rosto.

\- Antes – pediu ele, aproximando mais o corpo. – Enquanto você nem me olhava de tanta vergonha do que me havia proposto. Aliás, nota dez em passar confiança no que propõe, né?

Enquanto ele sorria divertindo-se com as próprias palavras, Usagi só conseguia franzir para o que ouvira. Toda a cena de que ela se lembrava havia sido descrita. Exceto por esse "antes". De que "antes" estavam falando?

\- Não teve antes nenhum! – disse com a impaciência acompanhando suas palavras. – Eu disse aquilo e a Luna apareceu.

\- Teve um minuto ou dois entre uma coisa e outra.

De fato, havia acontecido então um daqueles momentos eternos de silêncio constrangedor. "Um minuto ou dois" dizia muito pouco para o que ela havia sentido.

\- Dois minutos de puro silêncio – acabou por insistir, virando o rosto para o lado.

O som da risada de Mamoru a fez voltar para encará-lo. Ela o matava se tudo isso realmente não passasse de piada. Contudo, seus olhos não tiveram tempo de se focar antes de ele puxar seu rosto para um beijo.

Num reflexo semelhante a chutar o nada se batem no seu joelho, suas mãos se levantaram e tentaram agarrar o ar. Não que fossem conseguir fechar pra fazer isso. Seus dedos não se mexiam mais. Ela nem sequer tinha certeza se ainda estava respirando desde que a língua de Mamoru entrara em contato com a sua.

Estava quente, abafado, úmido. Seus sentidos pareciam sumir, enquanto a realidade se tornava distante. Só havia os dois ali. E ela própria sentia-se prestes a desaparecer.

Foi por isso. Ele havia sido enfático em se falarem num local vazio porque já pensava em fazer isso. Usagi se sentiu enganada, mas nem um pouco brava por isso.

Os dedos dele seguravam seu ombro e seu rosto com a delicadeza que se tocaria uma rosa. Ela podia fugir no momento em que desejasse. Podia até usar as mãos livres para lhe dar um tapa, ou para o empurrar. Mas por que faria isso quando podia abraçá-lo de volta?

Terminado o beijo, Usagi cogitou a possibilidade de recomeçá-lo, mas notou que sua cabeça rodava demais para isso. Precisaria levar uma coisa de cada vez.

\- Lembrou agora? – ele lhe perguntou, sua voz ligeiramente rouca.

Aquele tom seria porque Mamoru também estava sentindo aquele começo de vertigem? Ela olhou para uma das mãos, a qual havia ido parar no pescoço dele. Não queria tirá-la dali, por isso desviou o olhar antes que ele dissesse algo.

\- Lembrei o quê? – ela devolveu a pergunta cautelosamente.

\- Que você é minha namorada.

Seu rosto queimou. Sua mente queria responder que sim, se isso significava que ela podia roubar-lhe beijos ainda mais duradouros que aquele.

\- Eu sou?

A mão de Mamoru apareceu em seu campo visual – ela havia saído da cintura de Usagi a julgar pelo frio que sentia no local – e passou pela frente de seus olhos, não sabia se ajeitando-lhe os cabelos para o lado ou apenas acariciando-a.

\- Eu disse que sim, cabecinha de vento. – Ele usou três dedos para lhe descer pela bochecha e então contornar a linha de seu maxilar até pará-los na parte de trás de sua orelha.

Usagi perdeu a capacidade de respirar uma vez mais. Não sabia se pela carícia que recebia ou pelas palavras que ouvira.

\- Você realmente não lembra? – Mamoru juntou as sobrancelhas e a estudou com os olhos. Enfim, abriu um sorriso. – Está arrependida? Pois eu pretendo cobrar seus termos.

Ela lhe devolveu uma expressão confusa.

\- Primeiro termo – ele voltou a falar –, seremos namorados de verdade. Segundo, você não irá me perturbar se eu for um péssimo namorado.

\- Quando foi que eu disse isso? – ela perguntou, afastando a mão dele de sua orelha. – Eu posso reclamar à vontade!

Sem deixar sua expressão ser alterada, Mamoru explicou:

\- Eu perguntei o que você queria comigo, e você mesma falou que só queria um namorado. Mais, que eu podia fazer o que quisesse.

Usagi já estava com os lábios prontos para protestar, mas soava mesmo ao que ela havia dito no Mrs. Doughnuts. Só que tinha certeza de que havia se referido a contato físico e não a ele ficar livre pra continuar a ser o imbecil de sempre.

\- Falando nisso – ele prosseguiu. – Terceiro termo: nós terminamos quando eu disser. Sem enrolações. Sem chamar a Unazuki pra resolver.

\- Acabou? – perguntou Usagi, já cruzando os braços.

\- Tenho certeza de que tinha mais...

\- É tão fácil esquecer sua própria obrigação...– Ela lhe apertou a orelha. – Não me trair. Ai de você se eu te pegar olhando pra outra!

\- Certo! – Mamoru se afastou um pouco. – Só nem pense em dar um ataque de ciúmes se você me ligar, e eu disser que estou ocupado. Eu realmente vou estar.

\- E se não estiver ocupado de verdade?

\- Vai ter que confiar em mim. Eu direi se só não quiser te ver, sem mentiras.

Ela pensou por um momento e notou que mais parecia estar procurando pontos em que discordar.

\- Contanto que você continue sendo sempre assim, eu estarei satisfeita – disse em voz baixa.

Mamoru entortou a cabeça e indagou:

\- Assim como?

\- Diferente daquela pessoa. Do Tuxedo Kamen.

Era esperável que suas palavras não fizessem sentido. Por isso, Usagi não sentiu nada ao perceber o espanto no rosto dele.

\- Nós não somos realmente tão diferentes quanto você acha.

Apesar de Mamoru o haver dito com o rosto tão sério quanto o dela próprio, uma risada escapou da boca de Usagi. Ela balançou a cabeça várias vezes e declarou:

\- Você só pode tá delirando. Não há melhor aposta de pessoa mais nada a ver com o Tuxedo Kamen.

\- Mas...

\- Estou falando do jeito dele de ser, não fisicamente. Sabe, ele é um perfeito cavaleiro e você um cretino convicto.

\- Ei! – ele reclamou, mas ficou em silêncio depois.

\- Bem, agora que os termos estão expostos... é melhor eu voltar para o salão e explicar o mal entendido todo pras meninas. – Levou as mãos para abanar o rosto. – Só de pensar que agora posso esfregar na cara da Rei que tenho namorado!

Mas ele se mexeu de forma a bloquear seu caminho.

\- Acho que terá que adiar um pouco seus planos – disse-lhe, pondo a mão em seu pescoço. Em seguida, ele se curvou um pouco até seu rosto cruzar o de Usagi e parar bem ao lado de seu ouvido. A distância, o bastante para ele falar sem que seus lábios a tocassem. – Eu ainda não terminei os meus por hoje.

Ato reflexo, Usagi afastou um pouco a cabeça para poder ver que expressão Mamoru estaria fazendo. Isso apenas facilitou o reencontro de seus lábios e um beijo com um nível acima do anterior, tanto em dificuldade quanto em intensidade.

Contra sua boca, ele ainda acrescentou com o tom jocoso:

\- Eu te levo para mais donuts daqui a pouco.

Não precisava pagá-la com comida, era o que Usagi quis responder. Mas seu corpo todo estava ocupado demais correspondendo a cada movimento de Mamoru.

Por que será que aquela mulher reclamara tanto? Seria tão difícil um espaço na agenda dele? Porque bastava um beijo assim para qualquer problema derreter para longe. Da forma como iam, não seria nada difícil esquecer-se de Tuxedo Kamen.

Continuará...

Anita


	8. Acontecimentos Paralelos

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

 **Por Quem  
Não me Apaixonar**

 **Acontecimentos Paralelos**

Usagi não tinha certeza se devia estar feliz por ter que ficar no camarote daquela batalha. Percebendo que sua perna não havia se restabelecido ainda, Ami lhe sugerira que não participasse até precisarem do poder de seu cetro. Até aí, era uma maravilha. Não fosse pelo comentário de Makoto, lembrando-lhe de que aquele machucado não era o único obstáculo atrapalhando sua performance. Justo Makoto, a mais nova no grupo, apontava precisamente para o maior problema.

\- Acho também que precisa de um tempo pra se recuperar daquele homem também, né? – dissera-lhe na mesma reunião.

\- Até porque você se passando por inútil como das últimas vezes só faz o Tuxedo Kamen ter que vir resgatá-la! – Rei comentou com a língua afiada de sempre, mas até dela pôde sentir preocupação. – É bom parar de ficar dando bola pra outros agora que tem o Mamoru.

\- Eu não fico dando bola pros outros! – Usagi reclamou com tom de choro.

\- Mas não se preocupe com a gente, Usagi – interveio Ami.

\- É isso aí – disse Makoto, piscando um dos olhos. – Afinal, você precisa estar em plena forma quando for conhecer os pais do seu namorado!

Usagi reagiu com estranhamento, incerta sobre de onde Makoto tirara que ela iria ver os pais de Mamoru. Quando mal haviam começado um namoro que nem soava muito real ainda. Ainda que todos os namoros sofressem de alguma condição resolutiva, a deles parecia ainda mais forte.

\- Motoki tava me contando – explicou Makoto. – Que eles vão vir a Tóquio.

\- E por que o Mamoru apresentaria esta pentelha aos pais? – Rei caiu numa gargalhada.

Embora aliviada por não ter que se esforçar por um tempo, Usagi sentia algo de tédio também de só ficar olhando a batalha. Mal conseguia acreditar que uma parte dela realmente queria sair do castigo e ir brincar.

\- Não vai ajudar suas amigas?

A voz de Tuxedo Kamen a fez virar-se para trás, onde o encontrou também atento aos acontecimentos. Por um estranho momento, pensara em Mamoru.

\- Hoje eu tô no banco dos reservas – Usagi disse o óbvio com um riso, seus olhos pousando inconscientemente sobre sua perna problemática.

Ele pareceu perceber o movimento e estudou-a antes de retomar a conversa.

\- Está machucada?

Seu coração havia se comportado até aquela pergunta. Mas não era justo ouvir a mesma preocupação daquele homem que ouvira das amigas que tanto lhe queriam bem.

\- Sabe, não é da sua conta. – Usagi retornou o olhar para as demais _senshi_.

* * *

Precisava se manter ocupada e, ao mesmo tempo, garantir que sua relação com Mamoru se estabilizasse.

Estavam no meio de um encontro. Após caminharem pelo bairro comercial, rumavam a um pequeno restaurante que Mamoru garantira servir pratos bem avantajados de _ramen_. Ainda assim, nenhuma palavra havia sido dita sobre a pendente visita do casal Chiba.

\- Você tem que ir! – disse Usagi, após explicar sobre um festival que começaria na próxima sexta-feira. Um festival na vizinhança que teria muita gente, conhecidos e não conhecidos. Era uma boa forma de publicizar mais o que eles tinham.

\- Tá certo... – Mamoru passou a mão pela nuca. – Só que tô no meio de período de provas na faculdade, não vou ficar muito. – Seus olhos pararam sobre Usagi. – Por que está mancando?

De ouvir tanta gente preocupada com ela, já reconhecia a nuance de preocupação nas vozes dos outros. Algo ausente na pergunta de Mamoru. Ele estava se aprontando para implicar de novo, era isso?

\- Você lembra, naquele primeiro encontro... – ela respondeu sem muito ânimo.

\- E por que aceitou ficar _andando_ hoje? – Ele mais parecia era brigar com ela. – Ainda por cima, quer ir assim pra um festival?

\- Ai, isso é quase daqui a uma semana. Por favor, né? E só vamos ver as barraquinhas, comer um pouco. Não é nenhuma maratona.

\- _Quase_ uma semana. E já faz _duas_ que você caiu.

Usagi não queria mentir sobre suas atividades como Sailor Moon, embora também não pudesse explicar que a lentidão em se recuperar decorria desse esforço e não de caminhar com o namorado. Ademais, desde ontem já estava obrigada a uma suspensão. Por sorte, uma loja de nome familiar apareceu no campo visual.

\- Olha lá, é o restaurante de _ramen_ que você falou, né? – Ela apontou, torcendo para estar certa.

E estava. O lugar exalava um cheiro gostoso de shoyu, porco e sal que fazia sua barriga roncar, não a deixando se acanhar por estar cheio de homens engravatados e alguns universitários. Os dois caminharam até a mesa mais reservada e fizeram o pedido.

\- Achei que nos finais de semana haveria ao menos algumas mulheres – Mamoru comentou desanimado.

\- Eu não teria coragem de pisar aqui sozinha – confessou Usagi com um riso.

\- Sinto muito.

\- Não! – Ela balançou a mão direita para enfatizar a negativa. – Eu tô feliz de poder vir aqui, é isso. Pelos moldes na entrada, os pratos são ótimos!

\- São sim. – Mamoru também sorriu. – Sempre venho com o pessoal da faculdade. Vai gostar de ver a quantidade também. É o dobro do que normalmente já me satisfaria.

A comida chegou quase no instante seguinte à afirmação, duas enormes tigelas cheias de macarrão, cada uma com pequenos pratos de acompanhamento e uma travessa de _gyoza_.

\- Tão gostoso! – ela disse após experimentar cada parte do que pedira.

Seus problemas estavam evaporando com a fumaça saída da sopa do _ramen_ quando Mamoru pôs seus _hashi_ no descanso silenciosamente e perguntou:

\- O que fez ontem depois da escola? – Ele aguardou que Usagi terminasse de mastigar um _gyoza_ , mas logo balançou a cabeça e dispensou a resposta. – Não é nada, continue a comer. – E forçou um sorriso.

\- Hã? Que tem ontem? Eu acho que fiquei vendo tevê. E uns bons anos no banheira me preparando pra hoje! Estou me esforçando pra você não acabar com nosso contrato, viu? – E voltou à missão na frente de seus olhos para facilitar o pobre funcionário limpando o máximo de seus pratos.

Demorou um pouco para se lembrar de que entre cochilar assistindo à televisão e entrar em coma dentro da banheira, havia corrido para o local onde aparecera um _youma_. Não que fosse dizê-lo para Mamoru, mas era importante notar para si mesma que havia se esquecido por um momento de que se encontrara com Tuxedo Kamen.

\- Por que está rindo assim do nada? – indagou Mamoru com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Pelo prazer de minha companhia, é? – Mas seu rosto se fechou novamente, como se houvesse recordado algo. – Ou estava pensando naquele Tuxedo Kamen?

Até mesmo Mamoru não parecia haver apreciado trazer o nome à tona, pois agiu tal como quando começara o assunto do dia anterior e sugeriu que Usagi ignorasse a pergunta.

\- Eu só me lembrei de que ele apareceu de novo ontem – explicou Mamoru, voltando a comer. Já era nítido o esforço que fazia para não desperdiçar a comida. – É estranho... como você simplesmente largou dele. Só isso.

\- Melhor deixar essa conversa pra lá mesmo. – Usagi virou um pouco o rosto emitindo um som de desdém. – Prefiro que não me lembre daquele exibido ou nem faz sentido sairmos juntos.

\- Não serei nada como ele.

A firmeza com que o disse fez Usagi voltar-se novamente para ele, pois não parecia que fora apenas uma afirmação vazia, uma brincadeira. E de fato, o olhar que Mamoru lhe devolvia tinha uma força estranha. Ao menos assim se manteve por um segundo quando um bocejo lhe escapou a boca.

Usagi não conteve o riso com a cena.

\- O que _você_ ficou fazendo ontem à noite? – perguntou-lhe ela divertida.

\- Desculpa, eu... bem, eu disse que estou no meio do período de provas. – Ainda assim, ele demonstrava frustração pelo deslize. – Acho que é melhor ir pra casa depois daqui.

\- Vou junto contigo – ela disse prontamente, e puxou com seu _hashi_ dois dos _gyoza_ restantes na travessa de Mamoru.

\- Do que está falando? E fica longe da minha comida.

\- Com a cara de nojo que começou a fazer, isto tudo ia pro lixo mesmo. – Ela soltou uma risada, aproveitando para pegar também um pouco do _kimchi_ dele. – E eu disse que ia pra sua casa também. Assim você fica mais relaxado, mas nosso encontro não é perdido!

Continuará...

Anita

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Ai que demora... Nem posso prometer ser mais rápida, porque demoro anos pra conseguir começar a revisar! Não consigo organizar o tempo pra isso... Desculpa mesmo! Mas aqui está, um capítulo novinho em folha! Nem no meu site eu postei ainda.

Agradecimentos a todos por seguirem lendo e especialmente pra Mari, pra Carol e pra Danny pelos comentários no último capítulo! Acho que o Mamoru não está arrasando tanto assim aqui, mas errr espero que continue agradando, rs.

Até a próxima! E não deixem de comentar!


	9. Festival

**Festival**

Usagi havia se arrependido da ousadia ao se convidar para a casa de Mamoru, mas agora que os dois estavam se beijando no sofá da sala, ela se chamava de boba por duvidar de seu instinto inicial. Não era porque simplesmente quisesse beijá-lo que fez o que muitas boas meninas evitariam. Claro que queria beijá-lo e ser beijada, era prazeroso e não podiam fazê-lo em muitos outros lugares. Muito menos com a despreocupação de ter pessoas aparecendo. Estar ali também simbolizava um avanço. Ademais, não mentira quando afirmou não querer desperdiçar o encontro.

Mamoru se afastou do beijo e pareceu interessado demais no piso de sua sala.

\- Ei... – Usagi reclamou, pegando seu rosto e o voltando para si. – Namorada aqui.

\- Foi mal. – Mamoru passou a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o mais que consertando o amassado que as mãos de Usagi acabaram de deixar. – Têm sido dias longos.

\- Poxa, só umas horinhas de atenção. – Ela forçou um beiço aborrecido, embora sentisse culpa por está-lo puxando ao limite. – Não nos vemos desde que descobri que estamos namorando!

Mamoru virou os olhos, nem um pouco motivado pela atuação. Podia ter ao menos rido da piada. Rido dela?

\- Sabe que normalmente eu nem as trago pra cá?

\- Por que é quase um sociopata? – Usagi gargalhou, mas silenciou-se quando percebeu que ele nem reagia, novamente com o olhar perdido no chão. – Vou ser uma linda namorada então e te deixar ficar mais íntimo da mobília – disse ao se levantar, o braço preparado para uma despedida resignada.

Entretanto, sentiu-se presa e seu corpo sofreu um solavanco. Olhou assustada para ver a mão de Mamoru sobre a dela. Segurando-a com uma gentil carícia.

\- Fique mais – ele disse com a voz arrastada. – Não vamos nos ver por mais uns dias, né? – Então, indicou que retornasse ao sofá.

Após aquiescer, Usagi aceitou os novos beijos, mas não conseguia mais ignorar o quanto cada movimento parecia ainda mais pausado, letárgico. Mais um pouco e ela também cochilaria.

\- Que tal você se deitar um pouco? – sugeriu, afastando-se apenas o bastante para pegar uma almofada e pôr sobre seu colo.

Podia jurar que o rosto de Mamoru ficou um pouco vermelho enquanto tentava compreender por inteiro o que lhe fora oferecido. Custou a Usagi muita paciência para não abraçá-lo e descer sua cabeça à força. Ainda assim, aguardou-o se acostumar à ideia e, por fim, cumprir com a proposta. O que não demorou nada foi para o rosto relaxado de Mamoru indicar que ele havia caído em sono profundo.

* * *

Animada com suas expectativas de caminhar pelo festival ao lado de Mamoru, Usagi até evitou falar com qualquer amiga que iria lá. Claro que lhe interessava poder se exibir para todos agora que tinha namorado. Era sua justificativa maior! Ao mesmo tempo, fazia quase uma semana que não o via. Seria injusto perder parte da atenção dividindo-o com os outros.

Olhou para seus pés. Já não sentia dor, contanto que não pensasse nisso. Com certeza, ficar fora das batalhas por aquela semana revelara-se o remédio de que precisava. Após a da sexta anterior, houvera mais duas. A primeira parecia tão intensa que Usagi estava pronta a intervir quando Tuxedo Kamen apareceu e ajudou suas amigas contra qualquer expectativa otimista.

Não queria pensar nele, mas estava grata. Sim, não fosse por sua ajuda, a dor voltaria e ela não conseguiria usar _geta_ com seu _yukata_ , perderia parte da diversão em seu encontro com Mamoru naquela noite.

Até sua mãe notara seu empenho em cumprir o papel de boa namorada, perguntando diretamente quem era o "garoto". Usagi indagava-se se, para seus pais, Mamoru ainda se encaixaria na categoria. Ele mais agia como um homem feito na frente de desconhecidos, mas toda sua pose não a enganava. No entanto, pôde manter a calma e só responder que um dia seriam apresentados.

Confusa, Usagi encarou o relógio do templo e buscou pela multidão alguém que lembrasse o tal namorado, garoto ou não.

\- Como é que justo ele se atrasaria? – perguntou-se irritada.

Ela própria já havia chegado em torno de dez minutos após o combinado, mas agora passava de meia hora. Mamoru não viria?

Decidiu andar por todos os pontos de encontro usuais, procurando os mais peculiares quando os óbvios se esgotaram. Ela já estava quase na estação de trem mais próxima – apesar de Mamoru poder andar de sua casa até ali – quando Naru a avistou.

No final, seu festival se resumiu ao que sempre havia sido quando não tinha namorado. Rodou-o todo acompanhada das meninas de sua classe, olhando com inveja para os casais que passavam. Mamoru não estava em qualquer parte.

* * *

Mamoru apenas havia perdido a hora. No dia seguinte, Usagi encontrara com Motoki, quem lhe pediu desculpas pelo amigo. Aparentemente, Mamoru havia decidido terminar uns trabalhos na biblioteca da faculdade, descansar e ir ao festival. O trabalho não saiu como esperado e o corpo dele falhou no meio do caminho. Ele acordou mais de onze da noite no meio da biblioteca quase vazia por completo.

\- Ele não ficou trancado? – ela perguntou boquiaberta.

\- Ah, eles têm daquelas portas que abrem só por dentro depois de certa hora – Motoki esclareceu.

A história soava tão assustadora que ela não conseguiu transmitir nenhuma bronca por Motoki. A raiva retornou depois, quando se lembrou de que o festival ainda estava acontecendo e Mamoru poderia ter oferecido levá-la naquele sábado mesmo ou no dia seguinte, o último dia. Mas ele nem deu as caras.

Uma pena não houvessem combinado para sábado. Um novo _youma_ apareceu mais ou menos no horário que haviam marcado na sexta. Desta vez, teria sido Usagi a dar o bolo.

Tão distraída estava imaginando aquela realidade alternativa que, quando deu por si, estava já suspensa pelos braços do corpulento _youma_.

A voz lhe falhou quando abriu a boca para gritar. Seus músculos não obedeciam além de debater as pernas no ar.

Um vulto negro fez o _youma_ soltá-la por fim, pondo-se entre este e Usagi. Ela não precisava de contato visual para reconhecer o perfume de rosas tão particular de Tuxedo Kamen. Toda a reação que lhe faltou quando o inimigo a surpreendera no esconderijo agora se concentrava em fugir daquele homem recém-chegado.

Durante a tentativa de se afastar dele, Usagi tropeçou com a grama e caiu aos pés do _youma_ fazendo o som de um estalo. Seu corpo congelou. Sentiu-se tonta quando pensou na possibilidade de haver quebrado algo por culpa exclusiva de uma imprudência sua.

Percebendo que sua presa havia retornado, o monstro quase a agarrou novamente. Tuxedo Kamen o impediu.

Recuperadas, suas amigas atacaram o _youma_ e o deixaram inconsciente. Sailor Mars correu até onde Usagi ainda estava caída e pôs o corpo à sua frente, encarando o segundo inimigo.

\- Fique longe dela, Tuxedo Kamen! – disse feroz. – Sua função é cuidar do cristal arco-íris e a Sailor Moon não está com nenhum.

Pelo pouco que Usagi podia ver entre as brechas deixadas pelo corpo de Sailor Mars, foi fácil distinguir a expressão surpresa de Tuxedo Kamen ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Com alguma demora, ele assentiu e deu vários passos para trás. Enfim, desapareceu da frente de todos.

\- Sailor Moon, use o cetro agora – pediu a Sailor Jupiter, mas também custou tempo para Usagi recobrar o controle sobre si.

Continuará...

Anita


	10. Sinceridade

Era a primeira vez que Usagi escolhia o local do encontro – não podia contar o festival já que encontro foi o que não aconteceu naquele dia. E a primeira vez que se viam desde o ocorrido. No meio disso, haviam apenas trocado dois telefonemas em que marcaram aquele dia e depois para confirmar a lanchonete onde passariam a tarde.

\- Seria mais interessante se tivesse trocado o uniforme – reclamou Mamoru tão logo se sentavam.

Usagi balançou o indicador bem perto do rosto dele.

\- Você tá sem moral pra reclamar da minha roupa, senhor furão.

\- Quando mulheres falam em reclamar da roupa, eu sou o primeiro a achar que vocês têm direito de se vestirem como quiserem. – Ele riu de leve. – Mas você me escolhe uma lanchonete a minutos da minha faculdade e vem com uniforme de escola. É realmente chamativo.

Ela se inclinou sobre a mesa e sorriu para mostrar os caninos.

\- Com vergonha da sua namoradinha ginasial?

Em resposta, Mamoru não ficou vermelho como ela esperava. Ele também se inclinou, aproximando seus rostos, e assim pausou o momento. Seus olhos tão próximos... Enfim, apertou a bochecha de Usagi entre seus dedos.

\- Ela é uma gracinha – disse ele com tom de escárnio.

\- Ai!

Usagi se encolheu de volta no seu assento e passou a mão sobre a pele levemente dolorida.

\- Agora vai me dizer por que realmente está tão chateada? – ele indagou, ajeitando-se também em sua cadeira. – Se fosse o festival, a bronca teria vindo antes, né?

\- Seus pais – ela confessou como se soprasse cada palavra com despeito –, você até agora não me falou deles.

\- Como assim? O que há pra dizer?

\- Aposto que, além de ter vergonha com seus amigos também tem com eles, né? Por isso não pretende nem me deixar saber que eles vão vir?

Demonstrando estar atordoado, Mamoru tomou um momento antes de falar:

\- E por que iria querer saber? Tenho certeza de que encontrar com os pais não faz parte de uma experiência divertida de namoro. Eu mesmo ainda não conheci os seus.

\- Bem, meu pai é diferente. – Ela cruzou os braços. – Tem a ver com preservar sua vida.

Rindo levemente, Mamoru concordou com a explicação.

\- Quer mesmo conhecê-los?

\- Sim! – Usagi sorria aberto agora, novamente se inclinando sobre a mesa. – Vai deixar?

Ele franziu o sobrecenho.

\- Por que não? – Seu tom era obscuramente despreocupado depois de todo aquele tempo que o silêncio a havia angustiado.

\- Eee! – ela comemorou batendo com as mãos sobre as bochechas. – Quando passo na sua casa, então? Ouvi que eles vão tá aí neste fim de semana, né? Sábado tá bom?

Mamoru ergueu o indicador.

\- Calma, cabecinha de vento. Espera. Eu prefiro apresentá-la quando sairmos para jantar nesse dia.

\- Mas... – Usagi sentiu todo o balão de ânimo murchar dentro de si. – Só um jantar?

Sem propor qualquer explicação, Mamoru se resumiu a confirmar com a cabeça.

Após deixarem a lanchonete, caminharam pelas pequenas ruas que os levariam à estação mais utilizada pelos alunos da universidade de Mamoru. Não havia nenhum aluno àquela hora, mas trazia uma sensação boa respirar aquele mesmo ar.

\- O que foi? – ele perguntou logo depois. – Esse silêncio é porque já está arrependida de me escolher pro teu contrato?

Usagi não havia percebido que realmente havia se mantido calada durante o resto do tempo em que comeram.

\- Só estava pensando se vale mesmo a pena ir ver seus pais. – E ela se apressou para esclarecer: – Não porque não quero. Faz parte de namorar. Eu quero muito saber como é tudo o que fizer parte de namorar. É pra isso que tô aqui.

\- Fico feliz que queira conhecê-los, Usagi.

Após analisá-lo por um momento, ela comentou:

\- Estive pensando... – Ela suspirou lentamente e prosseguiu: – Eu fiz mal em brigar contigo pelo festival. Não tenho mesmo o direito de exigir qualquer coisa, até porque você teve suas razões e eu sabia disso quando o convidei. Mas há algo que eu queria muito quando pedi que namorássemos.

Ele a aguardou com alguma curiosidade.

\- Sinceridade – Usagi esclareceu.

Após ouvi-la dizer aquela palavra, Mamoru quedou-se a estudá-la. Seus lábios se pressionavam um contra o outro de uma forma que Usagi imaginou se ele próprio não possuiria algo a dizer.

\- Eu não esperava que fosse pedir algo assim – ele disse pausadamente.

\- Não existe por que mentir aqui, né? Você pode terminar comigo no momento em que quiser.

\- Em vez de ficar desse modo, deveria pensar pelo avesso.

Usagi parou de andar e o olhou com a cabeça ligeiramente torta. Contudo, Mamoru não explicou logo o significado das palavras. Ele envolveu sua cintura, suavemente puxando-a para si. Por fim, beijou-a. Desde o dia em que ela visitara seu apartamento, seus lábios não haviam se encontrado. Havia sentido saudade daquele toque, daquele calor.

Desde o início, ele a avisara sobre os problemas que sofria quando era namorado de alguém, e Usagi não podia negar que passou a sentir uma inesperada ansiedade no período em que não se encontravam.

Quem sabe seu plano houvesse dado certo demais... com a pessoa errada.

Seus olhos se abriram após o beijo, mas não tiveram tempo de aproveitar aquela paisagem incerta de quando suas bocas se separavam. Vindo pelo mesmo caminho que eles haviam acabado de tomar, um grupo de garotas rumavam até a estação. Entre elas o rosto familiar da ex-namorada de Mamoru.

Num impulso, Usagi puxou-o pelos pulsos até entrarem por uma viela, a qual não parecia ser caminho de ninguém. Atordoado, ele a encarou de volta por explicações. Não queria ter que lhe lembrar da existência da mulher que havia traído, mas ela já usava toda sua conta de falta de sinceridade para sua identidade secreta. Precisava compensar por outra forma.

Mexeu a cabeça para indicar o grupo.

\- Ela? Nós já terminamos. – Ele riu ao reconhecer a ex-namorada, mas logo parou. – Não me diga que tá com medo de também levar tapa?

\- Não é isso! – Usagi rebateu. Como que ela que levava golpes furiosos de monstros teria medo de uma qualquer? Não que Mamoru soubesse, mas ele já presenciara seus tombos, sabia que sua couraça era mais forte que aquilo.

\- Está com ciúmes? – Mamoru passou o dedo por sua bochecha.

Ela fechou os olhos, esperando por um novo aperto, mas Mamoru apenas acariciou o lugar.

\- Talvez – ela confessou.

\- Está certo. – Mamoru agora pôs a mão em sua cabeça e bagunçou m pouco seus cabelos. Então, ele a puxou novamente para perto. – Que tal passarmos tempo já que decidimos perder o próximo trem? Tenho uma ótima sugestão de como. – E a beijou.

 _Continuará..._

Anita

 **Notas da Autora:**

 _Mais um capítulo curtinho. Queria me desculpar pelos atrasos. Não posso dizer que não continuará assim, mas eu garanto que a fic terminará. Isso sim garanto meeesmo! Muitos agradecimentos pelos comentários e os favoritos!_


	11. A Namorada de Verdade

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

 **Por Quem  
Não me Apaixonar**

 **A Namorada de Verdade**

\- Aí está você, cabecinha de vento! – ouviu Mamoru dizer assim que ela passou pela catraca da estação, na saída combinada.

Usagi lhe mostrou a língua.

\- Não estou tão atrasada assim – disse, apontando para o relógio da estação.

\- Sim, estou impressionado. – Ele bateu palmas.

\- E você não tá nem um pouco bravo... – Fazendo beiço, Usagi virou-se para estudá-lo melhor. Desconfiada. – Não acredito. Você me disse o horário errado, né?

\- Quê? De onde tirou isso? – Não era uma reação muito convincente.

\- Mas seu—! Como pode me apresentar a seus pais quando tem vergonha até da minha pontualidade?

Não era que estivesse aborrecida. Na verdade, só descobriu que Mamoru lhe havia mentido, porque já estava acostumada com suas amigas e até seus pais usarem a mesma técnica. E custaram bastantes encontros para que ele recorresse a isso. Ainda assim, não era todo dia que recebia em seu colo um defeito de seu namorado. Também, os pais dele eram um ponto sensível na vida dele que Usagi ainda não havia compreendido muito. No fundo, sentia-se feliz por uma oportunidade que nem a Unazuki ele oferecera.

Ao contrário de um pedido de desculpas, Mamoru lhe apresentou uma carranca em resposta.

\- Vai mesmo reclamar de tudo agora? Até disso? – perguntou ele. Estaria realmente frustrado, ou apenas conseguindo driblar o truque de Usagi? Mamoru era realmente ruim em mostrar suas emoções. Isso podia ser proveitoso numa partida de cartas, mas...

Ela deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça.

\- Só quando você me der um bolo – começou a levantar os dedos à medida que falava –, for um convencido, ficar dando uma de gostosão sem provar... Coisas assim.

Mamoru ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Isso queria dizer que só estavam brincando, né? Usagi sentiu um alívio no peito por haver arriscado. Gostava de provocá-lo, mas também temia chateá-lo de verdade.

\- Sabe, cabecinha de vento... Tenho certeza de que isso vai contra nosso contrato.

\- Mostre a cláusula. – Ela lhe devolveu um olhar de desafio. A vitória, ainda que apertada, dera-lhe mais coragem.

\- Você quer mesmo pôr esse contrato por escrito? – Ele pareceu comprar e dobrar a aposta.

Usagi lhe exibiu a língua novamente, jogou as mãos para o ar e saiu andando.

\- Escrever um contrato é que não está no contrato – retrucou, ainda seguindo em direção à rua.

Sentiu que Mamoru apressou-se atrás dela, os sons de sua risada quase provocavam cócegas nos ouvidos de Usagi. Ele segurou sua mão, um calor beirando o de febre transferido a suas palmas.

\- Que tal só acertarmos a direção? – Ele a puxou para outra rua; estivera rumando aleatoriamente para o lugar errado. – Ou vamos nos atrasar de verdade e pode ver como eu não gostaria disso.

\- Ui, o bom filho se preocupa mesmo com o que os pais pensam?

\- Talvez. – Sem olhar para ela, Mamoru apenas continuou andando.

\- Bom saber. Pegarei o telefone dos dois e relatarei cada pisada de bola sua. – Ela gargalhava só de imaginar o efeito que a ameaça sortiria.

Estava certa. Suas palavras lograram que ele parasse e a olhasse bem nos olhos.

\- Nem ouse – ele disse tão assustador que não parecia poder ser chamado simplesmente de tom de ameaça.

Não que Usagi se sentisse assustada ou ameaçada ou mesmo levemente perturbada. Sentiu mesmo foi uma coceira na barriga subindo até sua garganta e o riso explodiu de sua boca. Quando notou, Mamoru a acompanhava no ataque de riso, puxando-a pela mão, que notava ainda estar ligada à dele.

\- Posso confessar algo? – ela perguntou, enquanto limpava um pouco a lágrima do olho. – Sei que pedi isto, mas tô aberta a propostas alternativas. Juro que ia chegar na hora, mas minha barriga começou a doer na hora que entrei no trem e aí tive que descer e respirar um pouco. Que tal? Vamos pra outro lugar? – Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes e pegou a mão livre de Mamoru, balançando-a no mesmo ritmo que a outra. – Podíamos nos beijar em vez de inventar assunto com eles.

Após um suspiro, Mamoru baixou sua testa até tocar a de Usagi. A sensação era semelhante a de um beijo, mas era bem mais intenso o calor do contato.

\- Não me dê ideias, que é a capaz de eu não resistir. – Sua voz saía ligeiramente ofegante.

Como assim? Ele havia interpretado demais e pensado em coisas além de beijos? Usagi sentiu-se ficar vermelha, quase queimando. No final das contas, se houvesse um contrato escrito, estaria com a assinatura dela de que atividades além de beijos também se incluíam na oferta. Fizera parte de sua oferta na fase de negociações...

\- Em que você tá pensando aí sozinha? – Mamoru perguntou, nitidamente sobressaltado.

Usagi notou os olhos cheios de lágrimas de novo.

\- Você quem fica provocando – ela respondeu chorosa, não mais secando o rosto.

\- Só essa sua cabecinha de vento pra me fazer rir assim.

\- Devia ter posto no contrato que era proibido me chamar com esse nome.

\- E aí eu nunca aceitaria, já que perderia a maior parte da graça.

\- Mamoru? – um homem o chamou.

Como se houvesse sido seu próprio nome, Usagi virou-se para ver o dono daquela voz descer com uma senhora de um táxi parado quase ao lado de onde conversavam. Se desenhasse a imagem mental que possuía dos pais de Mamoru não conseguiria ter sido tão fiel com a caneta. Os dois poderiam ter só passado por ela que poderia apontar e dizer quem eram. Claro, se não estivesse tão entretida com o filho deles como agora.

* * *

Já estavam sentados sobre o acolchoado da sala reservada pelos pais de Mamoru, e Usagi não conseguia parar de olhar para seu arredor. Logo que entravam, ela compreendeu o tipo de restaurante que era aquele. Puxou imediatamente a manga do blazer de seu namorado e sussurrou brava:

\- Eu não tô nem um pouco vestida pra isto!

Ele pareceu apenas agora se deter aos detalhes de sua saia e blusa. Usagi não havia escolhido nada simples, mas focara-se mais em parecer comportada e, principalmente, madura do que bem arrumada. Quando ele só levantou os ombros apaticamente, ela insistiu:

\- Disse que era só um restaurante _de sempre_. Como alguém pode comer _sempre_ num lugar _assim_? – Apontou brava para um enorme aquário na entrada da casa principal, após um imenso jardim podado milimetricamente. – Podia ter mencionado _ryoutei_ em algum momento...

O olhar de Mamoru lembrou-lhe o de uma enfermeira de hospital, e Usagi se silenciou até chegarem à sala e tomarem assento sobre o tatame.

Os pais de Mamoru fizeram questão de que o casal se sentasse voltados para o jardim. O cheiro de verde, o som de passarinho misturado ao de água corrente... Era difícil acreditar que ainda estavam no meio de Tóquio e não em um lugar mais bucólico a centenas de quilômetros da civilização.

\- Já está de férias, filho? – perguntou a mãe de Mamoru.

\- Daqui a mais ou menos uma semana – ele respondeu sem parecer notar a preocupação inclusa na voz que lhe fora dirigida.

\- Já? que inveja! – Usagi disse sem pensar, cortando-o quando ainda terminava de falar. Então, desculpou-se pela interrupção com um gesto de cabeça. – Quer dizer que vai voltar para casa pro _obon_? – indagou tentando falar mais lentamente.

\- Devo ficar por aqui mesmo.

\- Uma pena. Não seria ruim tê-lo lá em casa – disse a mãe.

\- Falando nisso, vocês já estão juntos há um bom tempo, né? – comentou o pai com um sorriso que lembrava orgulho. – Logo que chegamos pude perceber como são próximos.

Usagi virou tão rápido a cabeça para o namorado que seu pescoço estalou. O que responder? Não haviam combinado qual história contariam. Que deslize! Sabia que uma das razões para estarem juntos era não preocupar aquele casal; de forma alguma podia decepcioná-los corrigindo que estavam juntos fazia apenas–

\- Uns dois meses – Mamoru esclareceu, sem se dar conta do pedido de ajuda, pois seu olhar estava na porta.

Talvez ele tivesse ouvido movimento. Antes que os pais pudessem reagir, a senhora de quimono que os receberam na entrada abriu para que viessem dois homens servir a primeira parte da refeição. A cena fez Usagi lembrar-se com desconforto de se sua vergonha por estar vestida tão simples.

\- Dois? Tem certeza? – O pai de Mamoru não esperou a sala esvaziar. – Você não tinha acabado de começar quando foi lá em casa pra passagem de ano? Lembro até que perguntamos por que ela não o acompanhou e nos respondeu isso, que era muito cedo.

Fosse Usagi, poderiam estar namorando por dez anos que seus pais não lhe permitiriam viajar com o namorado em pleno ano novo... Mas o pai de Mamoru se referia, obviamente, à namorada anterior. Isso se não fosse alguma de ainda antes daquela que Usagi havia conhecido. Pelo jeito, o casal nem sequer sabia os nomes de quem o filho namorava.

\- Era outra – Mamoru novamente respondeu sem transparecer qualquer hesitação na voz.

\- Oh – seu pai pareceu dar-se por satisfeito. Ou talvez percebeu que não conseguiria maior detalhe.

\- Sentimos muito, Usagi – a mãe lhe ofereceu um sorriso embaraçado. – Não havia me dado conta de que falávamos de outra moça. Que coisa. – Ela riu fraco, com a bochecha um pouco corada.

Havendo acabado de pôr comida na boca, Usagi teve que balançar o _hashi_.

\- Não acho que seja pra mim que tenham que se desculpar. – Ela também riu, enquanto pensava satisfeita que aquela mulher traidora realmente devia se sentir mal por perder Mamoru.

Não importava que todos os defeitos que o próprio lhe enumerara estivessem presentes e a frustrassem consideravelmente por vezes. Ele próprio não era para se desperdiçar, muito menos quando sua família podia pagar uma refeição daquelas mais de uma vez na vida. E sem cupons.

Agora que começava a se acalmar, podia estudar ambos. O casal Chiba, de fato, tinha a imagem dos pais de Mamoru, mas as semelhanças pareciam se encerrar aí. Talvez aquela gentileza fosse fachada de gente rica que estava acostumada a se fazer de legal, mas até agora os dois haviam se demonstrado sinceramente preocupados com agradar Usagi. No decorrer da refeição, tanto um quanto o outro lhe lançava olhares e sorrisos como que perguntando se estava gostando.

Sentia-se à beira de pular a mesa e sacudi-los: era ela quem precisava agradar. Eles já estavam no registro de família de Mamoru. Não que ela pretendesse entrar também, mas também não era como se os pais pudessem ter seus serviços dispensados e o contrato rasgado — figurativamente.

Seu comunicador atrapalhou tudo. Estavam ainda no meio do prato principal quando o sentiu do bolso da saia. Tentou ignorar o quanto pôde, mas logo os demais também perceberiam.

Usagi olhou para a porta em direção ao interior do restaurante e formulou mentalmente alguma desculpa para deixar a sala. Quando voltou a atenção à mesa, deu-se conta de que a mãe de Mamoru a olhava.

\- Precisa de algo, Usagi? – perguntou-lhe com um sorriso tenro que não parecia deixar seus lábios desde que se conheceram.

\- Ah... Hã... – Ela encarou novamente a saída.

\- Retocar a maquiagem? Tem um banheiro logo no final do corredor. – Ela apontou a direção da porta que Usagi vinha observando.

\- Oh. Sim, isso! – ela exclamou já se levantando apressada. Quase caiu em cima de Mamoru ao dar-se conta de como suas pernas ficaram dormentes.

Maquiagem era realmente uma ótima desculpa. Saiu até a entrada dos banheiros, e tentou ocultar o corpo enquanto pescava o comunicador do fundo do bolso.

- _Precisa vir logo às coordenadas que te mandei, Usagi!_ – A imagem de Ami estava falhando na tela.

\- _São três monstros, suas férias acabaram, Usagi_. – Rei apareceu ao lado, empurrando a outra parcialmente para fora da tela.

\- Mas... não posso ir!

- _Que diabos tá falando?_

\- Eu falei, hoje estou aqui com os pais do Mamoru. Não dá ainda. Não podem só olhar? Não devo demorar mais que uma ou duas horas.

\- _Tira sua bunda daí agora! Quer que a gente morra?_

\- _Rei tem razão..._ – Ami reapareceu na tela, sua sobrancelha pesada. – _As leituras que captei mostram que são muito fortes. E eles logo vão perceber que estamos aqui. Pode ser um perigo se alguém se aproximar, não podemos esperar uma tragédia._

\- E a Mako?

\- _Tá vindo já. Só falta você_ – respondeu Rei ainda com mau humor.

Usagi olhou ao redor, feliz que ninguém parecesse estar em nenhum dos banheiros, ou mesmo vindo usá-los.

\- Uma hora, só uma hora. Tentem segurar aí que eu apareço. Por favor...

- _De jeito nenhum. Você vai embora sem nem se despedir._ – Rei soava ainda mais irritada que antes.

\- Não! Não posso fazer isso com o Mamoru. Além do mais, a minha bolsa tá lá com eles.

\- _Deixa pra trás e venha. Rápido._

\- _Usagi..._ – Ami apareceu mais uma vez, sua testa ainda mais franzida. – _Precisamos que venha._

Sentiu o estômago virar, como se lhe fosse corroer por dentro. Não podia sumir depois de ter se convidado para a ocasião. Não sabia a frequência com que ele se encontrava com os pais, mas o rumo daquele jantar parecia tão promissor... Havia conseguido algo para que a ex nem tivera tempo: conhecê-los.

Não era justo jogar isso pela janela quando sabia que faria pouca diferença contra o monstro. Quando que ela realmente havia sido útil além do uso do cetro? Sua perna havia melhorado, mas e se não fosse por completo? Levaria outro tombo embaraçoso que forçava até mesmo seu inimigo Tuxedo Kamen a resgatá-la?

\- Vá.

Voltou a olhar assustada para o comunicador, mas deu-se conta no segundo seguinte de que a voz viera de trás de si.

\- Mamoru! – exclamou ao percebê-lo tão perto.

Por um momento, havia pensado que Tuxedo Kamen havia aparecido do lado de suas amigas para insistir que fosse. Como conseguira pensar em algo tão inexplicável?

\- Ir pra onde? – perguntou, tentando esconder o comunicador com o corpo e parecer inocente.

Ei... Ele tinha... ouvido? Sua cabeça zunia. Ela precisou mexer um dos pés para conseguir mais firmeza.

\- Não sei, mas suas amigas estão te chamando. Vá. – Mamoru devolvia um olhar sério.

Usagi o estudou. Não, não parecia alguém que acabara de ouvir sobre monstros. E eles só foram mencionados uma ou duas vezes. E provavelmente, antes da última vez em que ela olhara ao redor se alguém aparecia. Ele não ouvira nada demais.

Ela suspirou.

\- Tá tudo bem, não preciso ir.

\- Não precisa ficar por causa dos meus pais. Vou lá pegar sua bolsa e dou alguma desculpa. – Mamoru segurou seus ombros e começou a guiá-la pelo corredor de antes. – Me encontre na saída.

\- Mas eu...

Um beijo rápido sobre seus lábios. Usagi pensou em um casal despedindo-se rotineiramente pela manhã, antes de mais um dia de trabalho.

\- Vá. – Ele sorriu com firmeza.

Continuará...

Anita


	12. Reencontro

**Reencontro  
**

Embora menos atarefado que na época do festival, Mamoru continuava indisponível por boa parte do tempo em que Usagi podia encontrá-lo. Passaram-se alguns dias antes de ela vê-lo pessoalmente de novo.

Àquela altura, ela já se sentir mais à vontade para ligar toda noite assim que saía do banho. No início, imaginava que seria dispensada tão logo restasse claro não haver assunto, mas desde que ele perdera o encontro, Usagi sentia-se com mais confiança.

Era difícil acreditar que sair como fizera do jantar com os pais não lhe custara um pouco desse crédito. Claro, após dois meses namorando, ficava mais fácil descobrir um assunto em comum – mais fácil ainda não era _fácil_ , vale anotar. Mesmo assim, não conseguia crer que Mamoru tivesse paciência para ouvir suas reclamações de professor da escola e até responder algumas perguntas sobre seu dever de casa. O mais inteligente seria reservar essa despreocupação para usá-la aos poucos, e foi o que Usagi viera fazendo, mas, ultimamente, não resistia a procurar seu limite. Afinal, não era ele mesmo quem se rotulava péssimo namorado, ou coisa assim?

Seu sorriso apareceu nos lábios como em reflexo ao ver que Mamoru estava apoiado ao balcão do salão de jogos. Saíra correndo da prova do dia, decidida a afogar as mágoas no videogame, mas nem lembrava mais qual jogo tinha em mente agora que o via.

\- Motoki! – fez questão de cumprimentá-lo na frente com um largo sorriso. Vinha tendo que ficar até tarde na escola fazendo reforço, por isso, também fazia tempo que não ia ao salão vê-lo. Virou-se forçosamente apática para Mamoru e acrescentou: – Oi, você.

Mamoru riu levemente, pouco chateado com a brincadeira.

\- Está melhor, Usagi? – Motoki perguntou antes que Mamoru dissesse algo.

Ela o olhou com pontos de interrogação.

\- Das provas? Ainda tem bastante coisa pela frente, mas vou dar um jeito.

\- É que o Mamoru me contou de sábado, quando foi jantar com os pais dele. Ele disse que devia ser só sistema nervoso, mas você não é muito do tipo que se abala a esse ponto, né?

Usagi voltou um olhar acusador para o namorado, que lhe franziu a testa sem suceder em ocultar o orgulho pela artimanha.

\- O que falou pro Motoki? – ela indagou entre os dentes.

\- Só que você teve uma dor de barriga bem forte, e eu tive que te levar pra casa.

\- Quê!? – Sentiu sua respiração ficar rápida. – Por que disse isso?

\- Não achei que precisava mentir pro Motoki...

Mas _aquilo_ era mentira. Pior. Soava mais que, em vez de ir para casa, ela voara até o banheiro do hospital mais próximo. E agora lembrava que Mamoru também tinha as coisas dele quando a encontrara na saída do restaurante para lhe entregar a bolsa.

\- Então, tá tudo bem agora? – Motoki continuava a estudá-la com o semblante grave. – Só estava nervosa mesmo?

\- Err... – O que poderia responder? Mentalmente, imaginou-se arrancando fio por fio do cabelo bagunçado de Mamoru e depois colocando-os de volta com agulhas espetadas bem fundo no couro cabelo para prendê-los.

Para a sorte sua e a de seu Mamoru mental, um garoto apareceu pedindo mais fichas, interrompendo o assunto. O azar foi do Mamoru da realidade, pois Usagi aproveitou que Motoki havia se distraído com o cliente e puxou seu namorado para fora do salão.

\- Vamos tirar isso a limpo – ela disse entre dentes, enquanto o puxava pela manga do blazer. Como ele aguentava estar com aquele blazer verde no meio de julho consistia um mistério.

Mamoru livrou-se dela e a segurou pelo ombro, puxando seu corpo para perto.

\- Estou mesmo aliviado que não tenha sido nada grave com a minha cabecinha de vento – falou ele em tom exagerado. – Você tava comendo como se não visse uma refeição fazia meses e aí deu naquilo, né?

\- Deu em quê? Sabe muito bem que tive que ir ver minhas amigas! – Não era realmente mentira, embora fosse eufemismo para a realidade. – Não me diga que seus pais ficaram pensando que saí por isso?

Ele apenas sorriu, respostas não eram necessárias.

\- Ai, que homem mais irritante! – Usagi fechou os punhos e socou de leve a barriga do outro.

Fingindo muita dor, Mamoru se curvou, sua boca formava um o. Sua pose, porém, logo foi quebrada quando Usagi decidiu que cócegas eram uma punição mais adequada e começou a acertar a barriga dele com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Certo, certo! Eu sinto muito! – ele disse com as mãos erguidas em sinal de derrota. – Ligo agora pra eles e falo que você saiu de repente porque precisava ver suas amigas e nem deu pra dar tchau.

\- Ei!

Embora verdade, e ela agora se arrependesse de não havê-lo dito pessoalmente. Pensando melhor, fingir um desconforto assim parecia uma razão mais adequada que correr para o que soaria como uma reunião social.

\- Sua irmãzinha, Mamoru?

Usagi voltou a si para notar uma mulher a apontando. Não uma, mas _a_ mulher. A ex-namorada de Mamoru, de quem ela percebia nem saber o nome. Por um momento considerou que aquela pergunta fora uma forma de rebaixá-la por estar brincando de fazer cócegas no namorado em plena calçada, mas o olhar da mulher não demonstrava nada assim. Ela não devia saber ao menos que Mamoru era filho único?

Mamoru havia retomado a postura do corpo e agora acenava com a cabeça para a ex.

\- Esta é minha namorada. – Olhou para Usagi e lhe perguntou: Você se lembra dela, Usagi?

Assentindo mais que o necessário, ela não encontrava uma só ideia de o que poderia dizer em uma situação assim.

\- De mim? – A mulher a estudou, as sobrancelhas perfeitamente cuidadas juntavam-se com o empenho. – Esta não parece ser a mesma que conheci, Mamoru. Ela era um pouco mais velha, não? – Seus olhos pareciam colados sobre o brasão da escola ginasial que Usagi frequentava.

Mamoru franziu a testa.

\- Eu não disse que você a conhecia. – Usagi não conseguia distinguir se a nuance de tédio na voz era proposital. – Começamos a namorar um pouco depois da última vez que nos vimos.

A mulher aquiesceu, ainda sem afastar os olhos de Usagi.

\- Alguma outra pergunta? – O tom de Mamoru soara pungente o bastante até para tirar Usagi da letargia em que a situação indesejada lhe havia posto.

Igualmente abalada, a mulher apenas endireito o corpo e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

\- Valeu pela atuação de quinta – Mamoru disse após observar a ex-namorada sair. – Impressionante como minha namorada falsa parecia mais verdadeira.

\- O que esperava que eu dissesse? – Era verdade que alguns momentos deixam as pessoas sem o que falar e só depois dá-se conta de várias opções de respostas inteligentes. A segunda parte não aconteceu com Usagi, que ainda tentava racionalizar cenários em que ela pudesse se mostrar a namorada perfeita que Mamoru merecia ter depois de o que aquela mulher havia causado.

Ele contraiu ainda mais seu rosto.

\- Eu não sei, o que fosse! – respondeu ele, deixando os ombros caírem em seguida. – Você conseguia até o que dizer pros meus pais... e pra alguém que não é nada você vira uma boneca? Não viu como ela te olhava? – ele estava realmente irritado pelo que a mulher fizera com ela?

\- Como se eu fosse um bebê? Eu sou mais nova mesmo, fazer o quê? E se eu tinha o que dizer pros seus pais era porque você ficava mudo ou dando respostas impossíveis de continuar uma conversa.

Mamoru não retrucou imediatamente. Primeiro, ele suspirou e depois passou a mão na nuca, sua cabeça pendendo para baixo.

\- Nós não nos vemos muito, não há muito que falar – ele disse em um quase sussurro resignado.

\- Ué, nós também não temos assunto e sempre arrumamos. Você é ótimo nisso! – Quando sentiu que a sugestão seria ignorada, Usagi acrescentou esperançosa: – É só fingir que sou eu! Só não fique chamando sua mãe de gorda, coitada.

\- Eu não te chamo de gorda. Só que, do jeito que come, vai engordar.

\- Taí, em vez de ficar me dizendo o óbvio, ligue pra sua mãe e diga isso! – Ela sorriu maldosa. – Você perde a coceira na língua pra falar e ainda tem assunto com seus pais.

Mandá-lo chamar a mãe de gorda não devia ser um bom conselho – até porque a senhora Chiba era, na verdade, preocupantemente magra. Usagi estava pronta a retirar o que havia dito quando a gargalhada forte de Mamoru a fez esquecer.

Ainda rindo bastante, ele pegou sua mão e a beijou suavemente.

\- Só você pra me pedir pra conversar com meus pais o que falo com minha namorada, sabia? – Ele pareceu rir ainda mais forte.

Era essa a graça? Não sua mãe ser chamada de gorda? Não que ela fosse, era preciso ressaltar novamente.

\- A gente não fala nada inapropriado assim – Usagi comentou ainda sempre compreender.

\- Vamos, cabecinha de vento. Nem um pouquinho, é? – Deu um passo para perto, seus olhos fixos nos dela.

Queria hipnotizá-la? Pareceu funcionar. Usagi entortou a cabeça para cima, evitando que o contato se rompesse quando ele se aproximou mais um passo. Se não estivessem no meio da rua, ela o beijaria. Aquela distância, aqueles gestos... Usagi se notou mordendo a ponta de seu lábio superior.

Continuará...

Anita


	13. No Apartamento

**No Apartamento**

\- Nossa, isto mais parece uma seção de loja de departamento. Sabe, aquelas que montam o modelo da sala completa? – Usagi disse com o rosto contorcido, aproveitando para revirar os livros da estante. Escolheu um dos mais grossos e o folheou.

Após se encontrarem com aquela mulher, Usagi pediu que fossem para algum lugar longe. Sabia que as chances de vê-la duas vezes no mesmo dia eram próximas de zero. Depois de como Mamoru a tratara, menores ainda eram de ela tão cedo querer falar com os dois. Ainda assim, queria um lugar para monopolizá-lo. Sugerir o apartamento não foi uma ideia que demorara a lhe vir à mente.

Agora que o via com mais calma, notava certos detalhes. Ou a falta destes.

\- Além de xingar minha casa, vai também criticar o que leio? – Mamoru retirou o livro de suas mãos, devolvendo-o a seu lugar, onde também recolocou os demais em suas posições de origem.

\- Achei que pudesse ser só de enfeite. Aqueles livros que só têm capa? Já disse, este lugar parece uma loja.

\- Não lembro de você chamar meu apartamento de mostruário antes.

\- Você apagou em minutos que chegamos aqui. E eu tava meio ocupada tentando usar o máximo do tempo antes de você desabar de exaustão.

Mamoru sorriu divertido com a lembrança, sem demonstrar embaraço.

\- E agora... – Sua expressão transmutou em algo mais travessa, e ele se aproximou com menos caução que antes quando estavam na rua. - ...não quer mais usar bem nosso tempo? – Suas mãos seguraram a cintura dela, massageando até pararem em suas costas.

Usagi gargalhou de leve, esforçando-se para também não se abater com a provocação. Ignorou sua bochecha queimando e seguiu em sua excursão pela casa.

\- Sua geladeira precisa de carboidratos – comentou após fechá-la e sair da cozinha.

Novamente, Mamoru tentou segurá-la, mas seus dedos somente roçaram no tecido de seu uniforme. Usagi agora abria a porta do quarto, seu riso ficando mais estridente.

\- Gente, isto é mais impessoal que cenário de novela! – disse assim que reparou a cama perfeitamente arrumada com um lençol branco. – Até hotéis são mais acolhedores. Não tem nem fotos?

\- Claro que sim. – Ele apontou para a cômoda, onde seu retrato com Motoki e Reika compunha a única evidência de que humanos já estiveram pelo cômodo. Todo o resto poderia muito bem haver sido arrumado por um robô.

Não satisfeita, ela decidiu abrir o guarda-roupa. Já tinha as mãos nas portas quando sentiu os dedos de Mamoru segurando-lhe a nuca.

\- É falta de educação ficar andando livremente pela casa dos outros.

Ela se desvencilhou e torceu o nariz antes de responder:

\- É do meu namorado, não dos outros.

Mamoru estalou a língua e depois apertou um lábio contra o outro, encarando-a.

\- Sério que vai fazer essa cara braba pra mim? – Usagi caiu no riso. – Já me acostumei tanto que fiquei imune.

\- Não estou fazendo, eu _estou_ bravo.

Enfim, Usagi deixou que seu rosto ficasse sério e assentiu em silêncio, voltando o corpo para a porta e indicando que sairia do quarto. Quando Mamoru também começou a acompanhá-la para fora, ela mudou a direção e se jogou sobre a cama, rolando pelo lençol como um cachorro.

\- Cheiroso! E não é de sabão! – ela disse, desejando que o cheiro da colônia de Mamoru se fixasse nela também enquanto continuava a rolar de um lado para o outro.

\- Usagi! – ele brigou parado próximo à porta. Então, soltou um suspiro resignado e estalou novamente a língua. Ficou assim, observando-a agarrar os travesseiros por um longo período e só voltou a falar quando ela parou relaxada sobre o colchão. – Dessa forma, mais parece que está me fazendo uma oferta.

Ela voltou a rir, bem mais alto que antes. Parou um pouco ao perceber que a reação o havia assustado. Novamente, Mamoru devia ter esperado intimidá-la lançando uma frase tão de conquistador clichê na televisão. Quando ela deu por si, porém, Mamoru não se encontrava mais à porta, mas deitado a seu lado sobre a cama, com os lábios prontos para beijá-la. E beijando-a. Com o corpo perto, as mãos novamente lhe segurando a cintura. Alguns dos dedos havia passado por baixo de sua blusa, que subira quando ela arqueou para baixo. O calor do toque lhe queimava a pele. A proximidade de Mamoru era tanta que já podia calcular um pouco de seu peso sobre o corpo dela.

Espantou-se, pois não encontrava motivo por que deveria pará-lo. Apenas que não queria nunca sair daquela cama.

Uma das mãos voltou para cima da blusa e subia até bem próximo ao seio, a seu coração. Contudo, afastou-se até o laço de seu uniforme. Mamoru iria desfazê-lo. E Usagi o desfaria se demorasse qualquer segundo a mais.

No próximo momento, porém, o quarto voltou a ficar claro. E um pouco frio. Ela abriu os olhos para ver que Mamoru havia se levantado da cama com o rosto pálido levemente suado e os olhos esbugalhados olhando para todas as direções, menos Usagi.

\- Vou pegar algo para beber – ele explicou, como se eles houvessem apenas acabado de se beijar e agora precisassem de um descanso.

E saiu.

Usagi olhou para seu arredor. O lençol desarrumado. Uma parte do colchão revelada em dois pontos. E ela. As mechas de cabelo pareciam cobrir melhor a cama do que o lençol. A saia um pouco levantada, com a carne de suas coxas redondas demais caindo. A blusa também fora do lugar expondo toda sua barriga nada em forma. O laço desamarrado pela metade, como Mamoru o havia deixado. No meio dele, o broche de transformação ainda preso. Intocado.

 _Continuará..._

Anita

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

 _Esta parte ficou bem curtinha, mas achei melhor ficar uma cena dividida :x Esta é na verdade uma das cenas que mais gosto. Adoro imaginar o apartamento do Mamoru, a Usagi fazendo a festa e aí culminar nessa cena da Usagi deixada sobre a cama bagunçada. Sei que é sádico admitir, mas foi tão legal escrever isso! xD A partir daqui a história está encaminhada, querendo dizer que passamos já do meio e as coisas tendem a err se desencaminhar. Não percam os próximos capítulos, ho ho ho!  
_


	14. O Pedido das Senshi

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

 **Por Quem  
Não me Apaixonar**

 **O Pedido das Senshi  
**

\- Depois de conversarmos, achamos que é melhor você evitar o Mamoru – concluiu Makoto, após relatar em detalhes as conversas que as três, Rei, Ami e ela própria, tiveram a respeito.

No fundo, Usagi preferia acreditar ser mera coincidência o evento ocorrido dois dias antes no apartamento de Mamoru. Foi como se ele tivesse levado um choque de seu broche tão rápido fugiu da cama onde estavam ambos. Não queria se preocupar com o que Makoto lhe dizia agora. Na verdade, sua amiga só estava repetindo um parecer conjunto.

Usagi encolheu-se sobre o chão ao lado da cama de Rei. Não esperava que a reunião no templo Hikawa tomasse aquele rumo. Sobre por que Mamoru lhe permitira e até ajudara ir ajudar as amigas no meio de um jantar com seus pais.

Talvez por causa da expressão que Usagi fazia, Makoto se apressou para acrescentar:

\- Nada drástico como terminar com ele do nada! Só evitar vê-lo, sabe? Não foi Motoki quem disse que ele não era de sair muito com as namoradas? A gente ganha tempo para investigar se ele poderia ser mesmo... você sabe... o Tuxedo Kamen.

Usagi queria parar sua cabeça de juntar peças e montar todo um caso contra Mamoru. Devia contar aquela reação no apartamento? Devia mencionar como ele agira como um vampiro que quase tocou uma cruz?

Não obstante haver se preocupado na noite, após aquela rejeição abrupta, era a primeira vez que pensava novamente no evento. Considerando o que acabara de ouvir, porém, aquela era uma informação mais pertinente que qualquer outra que já tivesse trazido a alguma reunião. Uma evidência sobre Mamoru ser a identidade real de Tuxedo Kamen.

E ela não queria pôr em palavras. Ela não queria agourar as chances.

\- Pensei que gostassem dele... – disse com a voz fraca, para depois perceber que isso em nada influía no fato de que Tuxedo Kamen era um inimigo.

Sentia-se desnorteada. Ela também gostara dele. Mais que gostava de Mamoru, ao menos no início. Como se pudesse ainda saber de algo àquela altura.

\- Mas a reação dele foi estranha com o comunicador – Makoto repetia o que havia dito logo no início da reunião.

\- Não vou mentir – Rei interferiu. – Eu voto que ele a mandou ir embora porque era o jeito perfeito de deixá-la longe dos pais.

Doeu em Usagi. Mesmo havendo percebido que Rei não o dizia no estilo sarcástico de sempre, mas como forma de diminuir a tensão que o pedido de Makoto havia causado.

\- E se ele só tava se livrando mesmo de mim? – Usagi considerou a sugestão mais seriamente, evitando contato visual com Rei. Por mais que lhe fosse uma tábua da salvação, admiti-lo ainda não era tão fácil.

\- Não estamos falando de ir lá e confrontá-lo – era Ami quem falava agora. – Mas precisamos de cautela. Ao menos, até localizarmos o Cristal de Prata. Ou entendermos de que lado Tuxedo Kamen realmente está.

\- Poderia ser lucrativo invertermos a espionagem – notou Rei. – Quem sabe Mamoru não acaba liberando alguma informação? Acho que desconfiarmos que Tuxedo Kamen é apenas Mamoru e não um alienígena poderoso já diminui bastante o perigo.

Usagi começou a gargalhar, fazendo suas amigas a olharem sem tempo de esconder a surpresa. Torceu para que não enxergassem também o desespero que causava aquele acesso de riso.

\- É que tudo parece impossível! – explicou-se. – Como posso ser sortuda a ponto de namorar justo o Tuxedo Kamen?

\- Agora que fala assim, lembro que um tempo atrás você mesma tinha achado eles parecidos – lembrou Rei pensativa. – E eu também acho que já tive a mesma impressão.

\- Mas pense bem, não faz sentido!

\- Usagi – Makoto a chamou, suas sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Pode até ser um pouco excessivo terminar com ele, mas tome cuidado.

Ami assentiu com firmeza, como se repetisse aquelas palavras.

Como não seguir o conselho depois que a dúvida de dois dias antes havia acabado de tomar forma mais definitiva? Usagi continuou a rir da boa piada que a hipótese poderia ser, mas seus olhos e sua mão voltavam a seu broche.

* * *

Iria ignorar o aviso, era o que decidira por fim. Claro, seria mais vigilante, mas para que evitar Mamoru?

Após entregar o último trabalho, durante sua última aula, Mamoru estava finalmente de férias até o final do verão, e Usagi deliberou que comemorariam na lanchonete próxima à universidade dele. Ela o esperaria lá e, depois, pretendia convencê-lo a ir a algum shopping ou coisa parecida. Já havia percebido que era mais fácil mantê-lo em movimento que incluir todo o roteiro no convite para o encontro. No fundo, também tinha medo de planejar várias etapas e surgir qualquer emergência.

Ainda que Mamoru houvesse se demonstrado compreensivo até demais com suas emergências muito mal explicadas.

Não, não queria pensar nisso. Não precisava. Bastava ser cautelosa com o que dissesse. Como no meio de beijos ela revelaria o local onde guardavam os cristais arco-íris? Desde a reunião no templo Hikawa, sua cabeça voltava o filme de todos seus encontros e nunca falara nada demais sobre suas atividades paralelas. Não havia como falar, quando, oficialmente, ele nem sequer possuía conhecimento disso.

Sim, estava segura. Manteria alguma desconfiança, prestaria mais atenção. Ainda assim, não se sentia alarmada. Tudo estava sob controle.

\- Vai mesmo comer aqui? – Ele havia acabado de chegar e já encarava o prato de bolo que Usagi beliscava. – Achei que ficaria aqui só pra fazer hora enquanto eu não chegava.

\- Claro que vou! – Puxando o prato para perto de si de maneira protetora, ela voltou a comer o bolo. Percebia que nem notara qual seu sabor até então. Mesmo sem motivo, a tensão a dominava. Está tudo bem, fique calma. – Com vergonha da sua namorada do ginásio?

Ele exibiu um sorriso com um pouco de malícia.

\- Normalmente, caras universitários preferem se gabar de ter uma.

\- Ótima oportunidade! – respondeu ela, voltando a comer.

Sentiu Mamoru observá-la um momento antes de pedir um copo de café gelado. Não estaria tudo escrito na sua testa, né? Não, estava tudo bem. Por que se preocupar? Era só um caso de amigas que não aprovavam o namoro e pronto, o motivo que não soava muito convencional com a coisa de ser um alienígena do mal. E elas nem eram seus pais para terem algum direito a interferir sua vida amorosa. Haviam expressado sua opinião de que não confiavam em Mamoru, e Usagi ouvira, analisara e provavelmente iria descartar.

\- Fala logo o que foi.

Continuará...

Anita

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

 _Sei que tenho demorado com as postagens, mas confesso que andei desanimada nos últimos tempos, então acabei me distraindo com outras coisas, *cara-de-pau* Aí, de repente, recebi um comentário na FFN me pedindo para continuar. Normalmente, minha reação a esses comentários é de: acabou as férias, mãos à massa pra revisar logo o capítulo e publicar. Desta vez, teve um pequeno porém._

 _Cara leitora do comentário anônimo – ou leitor... estou apenas presumindo coisas aqui –, eu lhe devo enormes desculpas não simplesmente porque demorei. Mas porque eu tenho certeza de que, ante as suas circunstâncias atuais, minha história não deve ter te ajudado em nada, né? Eu sinto muito mesmo!_

 _Foi a primeira vez em que me vi numa situação de considerar prender mais o capítulo porque alguém me pediu para publicar mais... é uma infeliz coincidência seu pedido vir justo neste momento de virada da história. Sinto muitíssimo._

 _O que posso fazer é tentar ir mais rápido com os seguintes pra resolvermos logo essa bagunça que os dois criarem, né?_

 _Ninguém me abandone antes disso! E até a próxima. :D_


	15. A Mentira

**A Mentira  
**

\- Fala logo o que foi. – Mamoru apontou para o prato na frente de Usagi. – Esse bolo ainda não tá nem na metade. – Havia uma ruga em sua testa, seus olhos ainda a estudavam.

\- Nada não. – Podia até dizer isso a ele. _Minhas amigas não vão com a sua cara_.

\- Está pensando na minha ex? – Ele levantou a sobrancelha, mas seu tom era inseguro. – Ela até passa aqui na frente pra ir pro trem, mas não é muito fã deste lugar. – Mamoru riu de leve. – Sinto muito estragar seus planos de esfregar nosso _amor_ na cara dela.

Igualmente forçando uma risada leve, Usagi balançou a cabeça.

\- Era um ótimo plano – brincou.

\- Mas não foi isso que te deixou tão distraída.

Surpreendeu-se com a preocupação na voz de Mamoru. Bem, eles eram namorados, e ela estava demorando uma eternidade para comer o bolo. Era normal preocupar-se. Né?

\- Talvez eu deva fazer uma dieta.

\- Como? – A boca de Mamoru ficou aberta, seus olhos sobressaltados. Ficaria menos abalado se ela revelasse ser a Sailor Moon.

\- Dieta. Emagrecer.

Viu a mão dele passar por sobre a mesa e pousar sobre sua testa. Quente. Áspera.

\- Será que preciso te levar num médico? – ele perguntou em tom apenas parcialmente de brincadeira.

Usagi afastou-o de seu rosto com rispidez.

\- Não tem graça – ela reclamou. Sabia que estaria mentindo, mas precisava mais engolir a real origem de seu comportamento. Para isso, precisava continuar falando; ocupar a conversa sem oferecer chances para qualquer outra. – A culpa é sua, sabia? Você saiu correndo de mim noutro dia com medo de ver o tamanho da minha barriga, né?

\- Do que... – Ele pareceu lembrar, então estalou a língua e virou os olhos. – É uma cabeça de vento mesmo. E por que isso de repente? Faz quase uma semana aquilo!

\- Você não compreende o coração de uma garota. – Era ela quem estava apenas parcialmente brincando agora. E sem querer tocando o perímetro do problema.

Mamoru compreenderia seu coração de garota o bastante. Para entender que ele precisava se explicar. Dizer que não fugira por que lembrara estar prestes a levar sua rival para a cama.

Secretamente, Usagi lhe implorava que usasse seu cérebro e lhe fornecesse logo uma explicação convincente. Negasse todas as desconfianças de suas amigas. Não importava mais a verdade.

\- Pois acho que fui muito compreensivo, já que mal nos conhecemos ainda para um passo desses.

Um silêncio. _Não é isso_ , queria gritar de volta. Mas Usagi não sabia o que mais dizer para pressioná-lo, e Mamoru mantinha os olhos fixos sobre ela. Não era este o encontro que havia planejado.

Esforçou-se para pegar um pedaço grande do bolo. Se terminasse a fatia e pedisse mais, poderiam fazer alguma piada sobre sua dieta e clima de encontro salvo. Mas havia exagerado no tamanho e sua boca ressecou antes de conseguir engolir. Não haveria espaço para beber do copo de água...

Era uma chance. Optou por passar o vexame e tomou um amplo gole. Sabia que engasgaria. Logo veio um acesso de tosse, um pouco do colo caiu em seu prato, um fio de água lhe rolou o queixo.

E Mamoru apenas lhe ofereceu guardanapo. Seu olhar fixo em cada movimento de Usagi.

Oh, não...

Após desfazer a confusão que provocara, ela empurrou para longe de si o prato ainda com um pedaço não tocado do bolo. Sentia ânsia de vômito só de imaginar colocando um farelo sequer na boca.

\- Vamos andar um pouco antes do trem? – sugeriu ela com a voz rouca; sua garganta parecia machucada do incidente. – Por que não me mostra algum lugar daqui?

Mamoru assentiu e pegou a conta da mesa para pagar sem dizer uma palavra.

\- Podia, ao menos, narrar o caminho? – Usagi perguntou tão logo se viu em uma rua desconhecida.

\- Não tem muito o que ver, só vamos para um pequeno parque.

\- E por que é você quem tá agindo estranho agora?

\- É recíproco.

\- Podia ter rido. Quando me engasguei.

Mamoru parou de andar e virou-se. Atrás dele, a dois minutos ou algo assim de caminhada, já era possível ver alguns brinquedos de criança sobre um terreno. O parque estava tão perto...

\- E você podia me dizer por que resolveu falar daquilo assim de repente. Ficamos ainda mais de uma hora no meu apartamento. Devemos ter conversado mais de cinco horas por telefone desde aquele dia. Aí quando nos vemos, parece que estamos no meio de uma briga.

\- Eu só queria entender. Foi estranho quando pensei melhor depois.

\- Não. Alguém te disse alguma coisa.

\- Claro que não! – disse com sinceridade, mas percebeu estar mentindo assim que fechou a boca. – Eu não falaria disso pra ninguém. – Tentava se convencer também.

\- Aquele dia... nós... – Mamoru balançou a cabeça. – Isto tá ficando sério demais pra continuarmos desta forma.

Usagi balbuciou sem emitir som. Sua cabeça se sentia debaixo de um temporal de pensamentos.

\- Estou falando que isto que temos está ficando sério demais. Nem você pode mais ignorar, né?

\- Não entendo, Mamoru...

\- Você quer conversar, mas não quer. Não é a verdade?

Apesar de tudo em si dizer a Usagi para negar, para mudar de assunto, para se jogar no asfalto e fingir que levara um tombo.

\- Por que está falando assim? – ela perguntou com os punhos fechados.

\- Porque batemos contra uma parede, e isso está me dando uma grande dor de cabeça, assim como em você. Agora me pergunte logo.

Ela olhou para baixo. Os sapatos de Mamoru estavam tão próximos de seus pés... De repente, aquela visão pareceu nostálgica. Era o presente, era o que estava vendo naquele momento. Mas... no fundo... já sentia falta daquela distância. Lembrou-se de como, quando terminavam de beijar, ela costumava perceber que seus pés haviam se encaixado de alguma forma. Um ao redor do outro.

\- Perguntar o quê? – Usagi levantou a cabeça a contragosto, mas logo voltou a olhar seus pés. Era impressão ou estavam alguns milímetros mais separados que pouco antes?

\- Se eu já percebi. Vamos, pergunte.

\- Não entendo.

\- Está ficando boa em mentir.

\- Eu realmente não entendo! – ela exclamou com os olhos ardendo. Pois, embora não entendesse, o conteúdo estava nítido e palpável. – Vamos pro trem – pediu, virando-se para o caminho de onde vieram. – Está ficando tarde já.

\- Não vai anoitecer pelas próxima três, quatro horas. É verão. Temos todo o tempo do mundo pra esclarecer logo tudo.

\- Está errado... – sua voz soava quebrada.

Usagi não queria esclarecer nada. Ela só queria uma desculpa. Uma mentira mais inteligente que o que ela fora capaz de inventar para as amigas. Sentiu o calor de Mamoru aproximar-se de suas costas. Aquela sensação também lhe trazia um amargo de nostalgia.

\- Não estou – ele disse incisivo.

\- Está. Eu– Vamos esquecer tudo. Não quero mais saber.

\- Sinceridade – disse Mamoru.

Aquela palavra... Usagi podia até ver o sinal de aspas no que ele dizia, citando o que ela própria havia pedido na última vez que vieram àquela lanchonete.

\- Vamos, Usagi. Vamos derrubar essa parede.

\- Estou indo embora. – Começou a andar para longe. Suas pernas cambaleavam, e ela ordenou-lhes que não a fizessem cair.

Em pouco tempo, Mamoru a alcançou e travou seu caminho.

\- Eu _sei_ , Usagi. Eu já sei desde que notei sua perna.

\- Não! – Ela fechou os olhos, tampou os ouvidos. Mas os ecos da rua vazia repetiam-lhe a informação que não queria confirmar.

\- Sinto muito... mas não dava mais. Não podíamos mais. Eu tentei. – Não podia vê-lo, mas conseguia imaginá-lo apertando os lábios, olhando de um lado a outro.

\- Não...

\- Por que está chorando?

Abrindo os olhos, ela enxergou a imagem distorcida de Mamoru. Comprovação de que ela estava mesmo chorando. Suas pernas cederam, dobrando-se sobre o asfalto. Agora tudo o que via através das lágrimas eram os sapatos dele. Notou que seus pés mexiam desconfortáveis, apesar de Mamoru permanecer em silêncio.

\- Está mentindo, né? – ela perguntou, quase pediu. Apesar do esforço para falar, havia-o dito tão baixo que pensou até que não fora ouvida.

\- Não estou.

\- Não! – ela gritou. Implorou. – Não era isso. Hoje não era sobre isso.

Mamoru se agachou, pondo a mão sobre suas costas, acariciando o local. Usagi jogou seu corpo para o lado e fugiu do toque.

\- Não devia ter dito isso. Não foi o que te pedi.

\- Você queria saber.

\- Não tem o direito de dizer o que eu quero! E agora? – Ela arriscou olhar para ele, mas nem toda a inteligência de Mamoru poderia lhe servir. – Não podemos mais nos ver – disse-o mais para si que para ele. Não havia mais o que dizer para ele.

Continuará...

Anita

 **Notas da Autora:**

 _And so it begins..._

 _Agradecimentos especiais à Pandora Imperatrix pelas lindas reviews que recebi!_


	16. Cruéis Encontros ao Acaso

**Cruéis Encontros ao Acaso  
**

Desde o início do namoro, Usagi não havia encontrado por acaso com Mamoru pela rua, como era de costume e quase diário anteriormente. Fazia tanto tempo de suas topadas acidentais que, no dia seguinte ao término, ela não sabia como reagir quando bateu com a cabeça bem nas costas de Mamoru ao voltar da escola. Um dia, nem vinte e quatro horas depois da cena próxima à faculdade dele. E tão cedo assim Usagi precisou decidir qual tipo de relação eles deveriam ter dali em diante.

\- Olá – disse ele lentamente.

Após Usagi nada responder, Mamoru fez um aceno com a cabeça para se despedir e voltou a andar. Não achava que pudesse sentir tanta falta de ganhar um sermão, ou até mesmo de ser chamada de cabeça de vento.

Ainda restava contar a notícia para as amigas, mas não queria vê-las. E receber parabéns por algo assim? Imaginava que Motoki já o soubesse, por isso também evitou o salão de jogos.

Em pensar que o namoro poderia ter acabado a qualquer momento... era o contrato. Mas seu peito estava tão pesado quanto se o mundo fosse desaparecer. Começar tinha sido tão fácil e repentino...

Rodou todo o corpo para trás, queria ver de novo ao menos as costas de Mamoru enquanto ele se distanciava. Tarde demais, ele já tinha virado alguma esquina e sumido de seu campo de visão. Como não havia nada que fazer em casa, nem iria ao salão de jogos, Usagi arriscou correr para encontrá-lo. Em vão. Mamoru havia desaparecido da mesma forma que surgira do nada à sua frente.

Agora que lembrava... eles não estavam andando para a mesma direção antes da topada?

* * *

Gostava de pensar em si mesma como alegre e despreocupada. Havia vezes que, porém, considerava que os adjetivos representavam apenas a opinião dos outros sobre sua personalidade. No fundo, ela possuía várias inquietações que, embora fossem banais para a generalidade, lhe tiravam o sono. Por exemplo, houve noites em que acordara após um pesadelo de que nunca conseguira se casar. Mamoru teria zombado se lhe contasse. Por isso, também se perguntava se inquietações banais podiam contar, se para ela fossem importantes.

Usagi caiu no riso, interrompendo a reunião a qual ela não estava mesmo ouvindo.

\- Algum problema? – Rei perguntou com as sobrancelhas carregadas.

\- Continue, continue! – ela pediu, fazendo também sinal com as mãos.

Sentiu o olhar de Makoto sobre si e não pela primeira vez.

\- Usagi... – Makoto pareceu enfim querer perguntar o assunto evitado a todo custo até ali.

Não era a primeira reunião desde quando lhe advertiram sobre a possibilidade de Tuxedo Kamen ser Mamoru, nem mesmo desde que ela o confirmara. Até hoje, contudo, Usagi não mencionara nada às amigas dos desdobramentos.

\- O que houve? – Rei pareceu notar o tom preocupado de Makoto e olhou de uma para a outra. – Por que falou o nome dela assim?

\- Não percebeu que ela não anda nada bem?

Usagi sentiu agora os olhos de Rei estudando cada detalhe de seu rosto.

\- Não tá fazendo nenhuma dieta sem noção, né? – perguntou-lhe Rei.

\- Claro que não! Me deixa em paz com os meus quilos!

\- _Esse_ é o problema, você emagreceu ultimamente.

\- Nada disso, tenho até comido mais! – disse sem ter certeza. Não era como se o término tivesse lhe roubado o apetite, mas agora que Rei mencionava, sua roupa andava cabendo mais fácil.

Não, nem fazia tanto tempo assim que terminara. Uma semana. Oito dias? Em algumas horas completariam oito. Parecia mais que isso, a bem da verdade. Assim como parecia que vinha dando de cara com Mamoru em todos aqueles dias subsequentes. Que azar, aguentar um namoro no período de provas para terminar justo quando ele entrava de férias. Poderiam sair em encontros todos os dias agora.

\- Vocês tinham razão. – E Usagi acabou contando a versão resumida dos fatos. Quando terminou, teve que acrescentar: – Não é engraçado?

\- Usagi... – Makoto repetia a palavra no mesmo tom de antes.

\- Tá tudo bem! – Talvez estivesse mesmo, não era o fim do mundo. – Eu não tinha dito nada antes, não estávamos juntos porque nos amávamos nem nada assim.

\- Isso era meio óbvio, o que o Mamoru ia querer contigo? – Rei virou os olhos.

\- Não! Eu acho que ele não sabia no início! Fui eu quem sugeri namorarmos e ele nem queria. – Então, explicou os termos do contrato. – Acho que pode ter sido uma coincidência só. Não fosse meu pé machucado, ele nunca teria descoberto, acho.

Rei cruzou os braços.

\- De fato, não há como saber – disse Ami, participando pela primeira vez da conversa.

\- Acho que ele é quem pensa que fiz isto tudo pra espioná-lo. – Usagi baixou a cabeça.

De repente, um cheiro agradável a envolveu com o calor de um abraço.

\- Rei... – ela balbuciou pouco antes de sentir Makoto e Ami juntarem a elas.

As quatro permaneceram assim até Usagi enfim tomar coragem de falar a ideia que lhe seguia desde quase oito dias atrás.

\- Preciso de um tempo, meninas. – As palavras lhe machucavam mais que imaginava. – Eu não consigo mais... ser Sailor Moon.

Esperou quem seria a primeira a desfazer o abraço e esganá-la, mas foi a voz de Luna quem rompeu o silêncio:

\- De jeito nenhum. Você–

\- É uma boa ideia – Rei disse contra todas as expectativas de Usagi.

As três se afastaram aos poucos e a olharam tão firmes que Usagi sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Era como se a houvessem abraçado de novo com aquele gesto.

\- Posso mesmo? – perguntou piscando para ter certeza de que não era miragem.

\- Como fariam isso? – Luna perguntou estridente. – Sem Usagi, não conseguiremos que o Cetro Lunar–

\- Daremos um jeito, Luna – respondeu Makoto confiante.

\- E antes disso, que tal aproveitarmos o final de semana e irmos para algum lugar longe? – sugeriu Rei, arrancando olhares confusos das demais. – Não tão longe! – E acrescentou uma piscada para acalmar as reações.

\- Só o bastante pra dormirmos por lá? – perguntou Makoto ainda não convencida.

\- Mas estamos no meio das provas. Por que não esperamos as férias? – Ami sugeriu, sua testa franzida.

\- Porque agora é a melhor hora! – disse Rei com o indicador levantado, seus olhos fixos em Ami. – Podemos levar nossos livros e passar o fim de semana estudando por lá.

\- E esquecer todo o resto – Makoto adicionou, também piscando o olho para Usagi.

Luna grunhiu, quase soando como se lhe tivessem pisado o rabo. Mas nada nada disse.

* * *

Não havia encontrado Mamoru no dia anterior. Queria vê-lo, mesmo sem assumi-lo para mais ninguém. A ideia de uma viagem parecia animadora quando Rei sugerira, mas horas depois notou o significado de com que concordara: naquele lugar, enterraria as cinzas do que houvera e retornaria a ser a Sailor Moon.

A dois dias de partir, precisava reencontrar Mamoru. Um pisão no pé dele bastava. Ela também aceitava levar um tombo colossal, nem usaria as mãos para amparar-lhe o corpo. Tudo bem ralar-se toda sobre a calçada. Só queria vê-lo.

Levantou a cabeça para ler o letreiro que sempre ignorava. Tantas vezes visitara o salão de jogos que havia muito que não olhava mais sua entrada. Foi enquanto permanecia parada, mentalizando as razões por que viera que a porta abriu à sua frente. Primeiro, pensou havê-lo provocado, ficando ali de pé. Mas logo percebeu uma pessoa sair do salão. Uma mulher familiar.

Fechou as mãos em punhos e prendeu a respiração.

A ex-namorada de Mamoru também interrompeu sua saída para estudar Usagi, seus olhos percorrendo dos sapatos até o laço do uniforme.

\- Boa tarde – disse-lhe a mulher.

Despreparada para tal reação, Usagi esqueceu como falar. Seu pescoço parecia precisar de óleo tão duro o sentia para ao menos acenar à mulher. Esta lhe acenou de volta, seus movimentos bastante mais naturais. Enfim, passou por Usagi e foi embora.

Vendo-se novamente só, frente às portas abertas para o salão, sua cabeça caiu na direção do piso, livre daquela tensão. Soltou o ar com o alívio de quem não respirasse havia horas. Só agora se dava conta das batidas dolorosas contra seu peito, das pequenas gotas de suor por sua nuca.

Ao endireitar o pescoço para continuar em seu caminho, seus olhos encontraram o blazer verde, os olhos azuis de Mamoru. A porta do salão não havia remanescido aberta porque Usagi estava ali, mas porque outra pessoa saía junto com aquela mulher.

Diferente de todas as vezes que o vira desde aquele dia, quando mal pronunciara uma palavra, foi ela a iniciar a conversa desta vez.

\- Eu não devo ter o direito de saber, mas... – Queria pensar que isso se devia a já estar se acostumando com o estado em que ficaram as coisas. Mas devia ser em razão de o encontro com a mulher haver antecedido aquele. – Vocês estão juntos de novo?

\- Está certa – Mamoru respondeu baixo, sua voz até parecia rouca. – Não tem mais o direito. – Passando por ela, ele parou novamente quando já estava fora de seu campo de visão, a porta já fechada atrás de si.

Naquele momento, havia apenas os dois no mundo, pois Usagi não ouvia os sons da rua, apenas suas batidas do coração e a respiração entrecortada de Mamoru.

\- Mas não estamos – ele respondeu finalmente. – Por que faria algo assim? – E seguiu por direção oposta à da mulher.

Por muito tempo, ela ficou ali de pé. Não deu qualquer passo para abrir a porta do salão, ou mesmo para liberar a calçada aos transeuntes. Eles que desviassem.

Era para se sentir aliviada por ouvir isso, no canto de sua mente repetia-se. Mas Usagi se ocupava mais imaginando por que, então, haveriam se encontrado no salão de jogos. Aquele mulher não frequentava ali. Também queria saber mais, se Mamoru estava bem. Se ele a odiava... e o que seria deles dois. O que eles fariam daquele destino cruel se continuarem a se ver todos os dias.

E por que ele não a fazia desistir da ideia de esquecê-lo?

 _Continuará..._

Anita

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

 _E a coisa só desandou, né? O que estão achando? Muitos agradecimentos à Pandora Imperatrix e à Fernanda pelos comentários! Eu continuo atrasando demais com a publicação... argh. Demoro mais revisando que escrevendo, essa é a verdade.  
_


	17. A Traição

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

 **Por Quem  
Não me Apaixonar**

 **A Traição**

Um sonho havia se tornado recorrente desde que terminara com Mamoru. Ele abertamente a acusava de sugerir o contratá-lo para obter os cristais arco-íris e dizia que nunca mais gostaria de vê-la. Em algumas noites, Usagi o acusava de volta, que era ele quem jogava sujo de repente tendo se revelado um inimigo depois de salvá-la tantas vezes. Noutras noites, eles chegavam ao acordo de fingir que não sabiam de nada e voltarem juntos, mas doía ainda mais.

Se pudesse voltar ao tempo, permaneceria na dúvida. A partir do momento em que Mamoru e Tuxedo Kamen se confirmaram como a mesma pessoa, a relação não podia mais ser salva. Era como seus sonhos ressonavam.

\- Vocês conversaram? – Motoki veio buscá-la na porta do salão de jogos minutos depois que Mamoru já havia saído. Ele os tinha visto juntos, provavelmente.

Usagi balançou a cabeça, sua unha ainda cravada na palma das mãos.

\- Venha, vou te fazer um chocolate quente! – Ele lhe deu um sorriso, e Usagi quase pulou para um abraço. Doce era a única cura por agora. Mas Motoki já virara de costas, entrando sem mais palavras.

Uma vez na pequena salinha reservada a funcionários, Usagi observou a xícara com a bebida prometida e levantou os olhos a Motoki.

\- O Mamoru tá muito mal – ele disse sem mais rodeios. Pelo alívio que estampava no rosto, parecia haver falado o que contivera com muito custo. – Eu nem acreditei quando soube. Dois meses já era um período considerável e você até conheceu os pais dele. Por que, Usagi?

\- Não diga como se fosse culpa minha – ela respondeu em um tom cortante que nem ela acreditava ser capaz de produzir.

\- Não é? Ele não se daria ao trabalho de terminar, a menos que tivesse sido traído.

Os olhos de Usagi se esbugalharam com a frase.

\- Como pode pensar isso? – ela perguntou ofendida.

No fundo, uma voz a perguntava se não seria o caso. Mamoru havia sim tido participação ao terminarem. Porque ele se sentia traído. Mas de que adiantava correr atrás e dizer que ela não fazia ideia de sua identidade? De toda forma, Usagi também se sentia traída por aquele destino estranho que brincava de entrecruzar o caminho dos dois.

\- É porque nem cogito isso que quero saber por que terminou tudo. – Motoki se sentou também e pôs as mãos na cabeça. – Eu fui meio contra isso de ele namorar justo minha irmãzinha. E agora que vocês tavam me provando o contrário... Não gosto de ver meu amigo assim. Nem sei que fazer. Não é o normal, entende? Aliás, eu nem entendi nada. – Ele pousou o olhar de novo sobre Usagi, seus lábios contraídos. – Realmente, não tem como consertar?

A cada dia que passava, ela tinha mais certeza de que não.

Bem ali, começou a chorar tudo o que ainda não havia conseguido. Embora reconhecesse a gentileza de Mamoru ao "se dar ao trabalho" de terminar com ela, não estava pronta ainda para agradecer.

Continuará...

Anita

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

 _A história entra agora na reta final, muitos agradecimentos como sempre a todos que a vêm acompanhado! Sei que ela não tem agradado muito então o que posso fazer é prometer me esforçar na próxima e torcer para que ao menos os leitores que chegaram até aqui sintam-se entretidos os bastante para irmos até o fim. Obrigada a todos vocês!  
_


	18. Uma Viagem

**Uma Viagem  
**

Quando Usagi pediu por um tempo de ser Sailor Moon, não era mais porque odiasse a parte de si que causara seu estranhamento com Tuxedo Kamen. Sim, a ideia nascera dali, mas logo notou que seu estado era um perigo para suas amigas. Porque, muito mais que antes, não conseguia ainda ver aquele homem como um ser perigoso.

E não imaginava que o encontraria tão logo, no meio da mata próxima à pequena hospedagem aonde fora justamente se esconder dele.

Saindo em um dos primeiros trens de Tóquio e após várias transferências e um ônibus, Usagi, suas amigas e Luna haviam encontrado o _minshuku_ em que reservaram um quarto poucos dias antes. Lá passariam o final de semana. À exceção da distância, do calor úmido do verão, das anotações que pesavam inutilmente em sua mala – Ami fizera questão de conferir que todas haviam trazido seus livros, já que todas estavam ali para estudar. Na opinião dela.

O _minshuku_ era gerenciado por uma senhora simpática.

Ela estava sendo especialmente amigável com Usagi. Quando a encontrou andando sozinha na área externa da hospedagem, pouco tempo após ogrupo chegar, a senhora lhe ofereceu um pedaço de melancia para comerem na varanda da enorme casa. Contou-lhe que havia perdido o marido havia em torno de cinco anos e, por muito tempo, deixou o _minshuku_ fechado, apenas esperando a hora de se reunir com o falecido. Com o passar das estações, notou que sua vida ainda continuaria por muito e retomou o trabalho a que sempre se dedicara.

\- Mas, nossa! Não é muita coisa limpar isto tudo sozinha? – Usagi comentou, já em seu segundo pedaço de melancia. Encontravam-se as duas sentadas lado a lado, como se fossem neta e avó.

\- Não, não. – A senhora sorriu, balançando uma das mãos. – Um rapaz que mora no anexo me ajuda. Na minha idade, não conseguiria aparar essa grama toda e a casa sumiria com o mato, né?

Usagi olhou ao redor. Nada além do verde da grama curta cercando e as árvores, exceto pelo pequeno caminho de terra que levava ao ponto de ônibus na rodovia a dez minutos dali.

\- Uau, até pra ele deve ser um trabalhão – disse, sentindo sono só em pensar. Deitou-se sobre a madeira, com a cabeça para dentro da casa e contemplou o teto sem qualquer atenção.

Pensou ali em como se tornava fácil esquecer Mamoru, quando não havia risco de encontrá-lo na próxima esquina. E notou que, exatamente ao pensar assim, seu coração se apertava com a impossibilidade vê-lo de novo até seu retorno no dia seguinte.

Droga.

Mas não era como ocorria com a senhora. Usagi ainda podia encontrá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia compreender com exatidão a saudade permanente sobre que aquela senhora lhe havia contado. Balançou a cabeça. Não precisava exagerar tanto aquele coração partido. Ainda sofreria outros mil; não podia ficar comparando cada vez dessas com a morte. Era um desrespeito aos sentimentos da senhora.

Fechou os olhos e percebeu que já sonhava. Acordara cedo demais, não era surpresa dormir sem qualquer esforço. Talvez porque houvesse sonhado com ele naquela noite, desta vez tivera um sonho mais normal. Não que o lembrasse direito quando acordou em um sobressalto.

\- Aí está você! – A senhora havia se levantado da escada e andava apressada na direção de um homem com boné, parado de pé entre as árvores. – Não o via desde ontem à noite, e nossas hóspedes já chegaram, olhe – dizia ela, o tom um pouco bravo, mas nada assustador.

Usagi sorriu com a cena familiar, ou talvez fosse pelo sonho de que não mais se lembrava. Notou que o homem segurava uma máquina, provavelmente um cortador de gramas. Ele realmente pretendia usá-la agora?

\- O que houve, não vai nem se desculpar? – A senhora já o havia alcançado e ficou ali inerte. Usagi não entendeu por que, podendo ver apenas as costas da mulher, mas o homem não parecia prestar atenção no que lhe fora dito.

Ele parecia um boneco, estacado como estava. Uma parte sua ainda se irritou com aquela apatia com a pobre senhora e quis fazê-lo ver o que eram bons modos. Outra parte, porém, já sabia o que tinha ocorrido.

\- Cuidado! – ela gritou tarde demais para a senhora, que foi arremessada ao chão pelo mesmo homem de boné.

Usagi olhou para dentro, desenhando um mapa mental da localização de cada uma de suas amigas. Mas não precisou se mexer, Sailor Mars apareceu no instante seguinte e lançou seu golpe contra o homem-monstro.

\- Oh, não! – chorou a senhora ao vê-lo em meio a chamas. – Não o machuque, por favor! – Ela se rastejou sobre a grama.

\- Usagi, cuide dela. – Jupiter havia acabado de chegada, acompanhada de Mercury, e as duas apontavam para o interior da casa, de onde Luna agora observava o conflito. – Vão!

\- Mas e meu menino? – a senhora perguntou com lágrimas sobre a face. – O que houve com ele? Salvem-no...

\- Elas vão salvá-lo! – Usagi disse firme, depositando as mãos sobre os ombros da senhora.

\- Você promete? Por favor... ajude meu menino...

\- Confie nelas, são as melhores!

Mas logo percebeu que o salvamento não seria possível apesar de toda a habilidade de suas amigas. Precisavam do cetro lunar. Apressou a senhora até o cômodo mais distante a que pudesse chegar e a fechou lá sem dar explicações.

Tinha que pensar no que fazer agora. Não estava preparada para sequer se transformar durante a viagem, muito menos trouxera o cetro em sua bolsa. Talvez conseguissem enfraquecer o monstro a ponto de amarrá-lo e aí ela buscaria tudo em casa? Mas seriam tantas horas até sua casa e mais outras para voltar... Se houve ainda algum ônibus até ali àquela hora.

Enquanto tentava se recordar da tabela que vira no ponto bem longe do minshuku, percebeu Luna perto de seus pés. O cetro e o broche quase caíam de sua boca.

\- Mas como? – Usagi os pegou boquiaberta.

\- Notei que os havia esquecido e coloquei na sua bolsa. Como sempre. – Seu tom era o de costumeira reprovação.

\- Obrigada, Luna. – Ela acariciou a cabeça da gata e gritou as palavras para a transformação. – Agora podemos salvar aquele moço!

Embora parecesse prestes a sufocar novamente naquele uniforme, Usagi apertou forte o cetro na mão e correu de volta ao jardim lateral da hospedagem. Uma árvore havia recebido tantos choques que podia cair a qualquer momento, mas os demais danos não deviam ser tão graves para seu alívio. Não costumava se preocupar os estragos de uma batalha, mas a pobre senhora não teria condições de consertar nada.

Tomaria cuidado, decidiu ao jogar sua tiara sobre o agora monstro em que o homem havia se transformado. Ele evitou o golpe lançando seu aparador de gramas, que abriu enormes destes para mastigara tiara e cuspi-la ao chão. Tanto a máquina quanto seu dono pareceram crescer com a energia.

\- Sailor Moon! – ouviu Jupiter lhe chamar o nome com alegria.

\- Que bom que veio – disse Mercury.

Sailor Mars resumiu-se a exibir um sorriso, antes de lançar mais um ataque sobre o oponente.

\- Ele parece estar enfraquecendo – Mercury informou após consultar as leituras em seu visor. – Precisamos continuar, pois cada golpe que impede, ele se recupera.

Apertando o cetro lunar em sua mão, Usagi avançou com um chute sobre o monstro e aproveitou para recuperar sua tiara logo após derrubá-lo. Seguindo o aviso de Mercury, Jupiter não perdeu tempo e também invocou seu ataque.

Arrastado até a base de uma árvore pela força do golpe, o monstro parecia menor que antes e as olhava desnorteado.

Usagi sorriu. Era hora de retornar à senhora o que lhe haviam tirado!

\- Cura lunar! – gritou todo o ar de seu diafragma.

\- Não! – Mercury exclamou quando a energia já tocava o monstro.

Não compreendeu imediatamente o que a amiga quisera dizer. O formato do moço de antes aparecia no meio da luz do cetro lunar. Tudo voltaria ao normal, como sempre.

Usagi sentiu um peso contra suas costas. Um calor humano. E ouviu algo como um urro, que não soava nada como a voz de suas amigas. Nem poderia ser elas; conseguia contar todas em seu campo de visão. E todas olhavam com olhos esbugalhados para o dono daquele peso.

Quando virou-se enfim, um brilho explodiu e a primeira distinção feita por seus olhos foi de um aparador de gramas desabar no chão. Então, olhou para baixo, onde algo mais havia também acabado de cair.

\- Mamo– começou a exclamar, mas logo corrigiu-se em uma interrogação: – T-Tuxedo Kamen?

Antes de pensar no que significava o vermelho sobre a blusa branca de Tuxedo Kamen, ela se ajoelhou a seu lado e buscou seu olhar.

\- O que faz aqui? – perguntou com a voz rouca, recusando-se a entender como ele poderia ter se machucado tanto.

\- Usa...gi... – Tuxedo Kamen balbuciou.

\- Não o deixe dormir ainda! – Mercury gritou. Logo após, cancelou sua transformação e correu até os dois. – E pressione contra o ferimento.

Suas outras amigas também a seguiram.

\- Cuidem daquele homem, acho que ele também mora aqui na estalagem – Ami disse a Makoto e Rei. Apontou para o ajudante da senhora, este ainda desacordado. – Leve-o para dentro e chamem a dona daqui. Precisamos tratar esse ferimento do Mamoru.

Enquanto observava Ami remover a máscara e a capa de Tuxedo Kamen, Usagi só pôde continuar com as mãos sobre o que agora revelava ser seu Mamoru, apertando trêmula o lugar de onde mais saía sangue.

Continuará...

Anita

 **Notas da Autora:**

Preciso ao menos tentar resistir a essas coisas... mas não consigo. Toda fic minha com cena de ação sempre acaba assim pro Mamoru. XDD


	19. Ecos da Noite

**Ecos da Noite  
**

Ouviu Mamoru gemer.

Agora desperta, Usagi sentou-se sobre o _futon_ e olhou ao redor do quarto escuro. Havia dormido, mas não por muito tempo. Apenas alguns raios de lua iluminava as figuras adormecidas de suas amigas. Ela procurou por Mamoru, mas ele não estava lá. Claro, havia ficado em um dos quartos vagos do _minshuku_ e não quisera que ninguém o acompanhasse à noite. As paredes eram finas o bastante para ele só precisar pedir por ajuda, caso precisasse de alguém.

Silêncio...

Sonhara com aquele som de dor? Coçando a cabeça, Usagi continuou a aguçar os ouvidos. Mas não ouviu mais nada. Havia sonhado mesmo.

Baixou o olhar para as mãos. Tomara um longo banho no ofurô e esfregara até ver risquinhos de seu próprio sangue. Ainda assim, podia sentir o calor de Mamoru sair pelo ferimento que sofrera ao protegê-la de um último ataque furtivo do inimigo.

Idiota. Por que fizera aquilo?

Ela se levantou e saiu do quarto, cautelosa para não acordar nem mesmo Luna.

Por sorte, a senhora não havia feito muitas perguntas sobre o homem que aparecera ferido do nada. E o moço que a ajudava na hospedagem também parecia bem, mas sem qualquer lembrança das últimas vinte e quatro horas. Isto também era bom.

Usagi percebeu-se na frente do quarto de Mamoru. Sua mão sobre a porta, pronta a deslizá-la.

Após ajudar a levá-lo para dentro após a batalha, Usagi fugiu para o quarto, pegou uma muda de roupas e escondeu-se na sala de banhos. Não podia vê-lo. Temia ser incapaz de manter sua decisão se o visse daquela forma e por sua culpa.

Como o ferimento não era tão grave quanto parecia, Ami disse que talvez não fosse necessário um hospital. Àquela altura, todas estavam já acostumadas com perder um pouco de sangue, e o mesmo devia servir para Mamoru. Disseram que ele também parecia aliviado com a opinião de Ami. Hospitais geravam perguntas e dores de cabeça.

Ainda de pé em frente ao quarto dele, Usagi lembrou-se do som nítido, doloroso, do gemido que ouvira em seus sonhos. E se Ami estivesse enganada? Ou e se Mamoru houvesse mentido que pediria ajuda se precisasse?

Cautelosamente, ela deslizou a porta e estudou o quarto. Era bem menor que o dividido com as amigas, mas continha basicamente a mesma estrutura. Uma mesinha arrastada para o canto, sobre a qual se encontrava um pote e um copo com água pela metade, além de outro vazio. Havia, ainda, um armário onde provavelmente ficavam guardados os _futons_ e roupas de cama, uma porta aberta para uma pequena varanda onde havia outra mesa com duas cadeiras.

\- Vá dormir, Usagi – a voz de Mamoru, quase um sussurro, a fez pular contra a parede do corredor de fora do quarto.

Deitado sobre o _futon_ , seus olhos se encontravam abertos, mas trêmulos. Sua mandíbula tensa. O curativo feito por Ami, visível na pequena abertura do _yukata_ fornecido pelo hotel – idêntico ao que ela própria usava –, atraiu o olhar de Usagi por um instante.

\- Credo, achei que era um fantasma falando – ela reclamou após se recompor e aproximou-se novamente. Deu um passo incerto para dentro do quarto, afastando os sentimentos de culpa por aquele machucado que mais uma vez ela fitava.

\- Você que pensei ser alguma aparição, parada assim na porta.

\- Claro, _vim roubar seus cristais_ – brincou, balançando as mãos estendidas como se fossem tentáculos.

Ele soltou um riso leve.

\- Não estão aqui.

\- Será? – Usagi já havia entrado e se ajoelhado ao lado do _futon_. Agora ameaçou revistar Mamoru.

Apesar de sorrir novamente, Mamoru não se mexeu nem para se proteger do ataque, nem para participar da brincadeira. Usagi mordeu o lábio, suas sobrancelhas tão contraídas que doíam.

\- Como veio parar aqui? Por que fez isto? – perguntou enfim.

Os olhos de Mamoru se fixaram sobre o teto por um momento e quando ele abriu a boca para responder, já era tarde.

Usagi levantou-se.

\- Você nos seguiu? – perguntou apontando para ele.

\- Não – respondeu Mamoru calmamente. – Eu estava sim observando a batalha de longe. – Ele olhou para as árvores do lado de fora. – Mas eu já estava pela região. Vim investigar uma concentração estranha de energia que começou há vários dias nos arredores deste _minshuku_. Não tinha certeza do que encontraria, mas ao menos poderia servir como um descanso de não fosse nada.

Parte de sua mente registrou o que ele queria dizer com descanso, mas a outra parte também registrou uma questão mais urgente.

\- Essa energia podia ser o cristal? – perguntou apressada, andando pelo quarto com a mãos sobre a cabeça.

\- Sim... mas era apenas um _youma_ – Mamoru não falava com o tom e nem aparentava tão arrependido que suas palavras pareciam indicar.

Usagi parou sua caminhada em círculos com uma pisada forte.

\- Eu... até mais. – Passou pela porta sem se explicar.

\- Usagi? – ainda ouviu Mamoru chamá-la.

* * *

Não precisava possuir o intelecto da Ami para saber que, se Mamoru, com seus recursos limitados, havia percebido algo errado por aquela região, suas amigas também. Não fora qualquer coincidência o ataque do _youma_ ao _minshuku_ que escolheram. Muito menos cuidado exagerado de Luna trazer seu broche e cetro – apesar de o fato não ser inédito, tendo em mente quantas vezes já perdera o último.

Por que a quiseram enganar assim? Quanto mais pensava, mais doía sua cabeça. Ainda assim, a pergunta se repetia, por quê?

Quando deu por si, não mais tinha qualquer parte do _minshuku_ em seu campo de visão, nem sequer estava visível o pequeno caminho aberto por entre as árvores que a levaria a ele. Era melhor assim. Se dessem por sua falta, eram baixas as probabilidades de a encontrarem. Ou era o que queria, que viessem logo apresentar seus pedidos de desculpas?

Não. Tinha que respirar um pouco primeiro, pensar. Seu primeiro impulso ao ouvir sobre as atividades incomuns ali havia sido de correr até o quarto e gritar com suas amigas, apontar dedos, fazer carranca. Mesmo agora, ainda queria fazê-lo, e nada resolveria. Não precisava de mais um atrito, mais um problema.

Além do mais, não fosse por elas trazendo Usagi e o cetro, a senhora perderia sua ajuda e talvez até a hospedagem que construíra com seu marido. Todas as suas lembranças. Usagi, que nada levara do namoro com Mamoru, sabia bem como até uma foto importava.

\- Não tem medo de ficar aí sozinha no meio da mata? – a voz de Mamoru a assustava mais uma vez naquela noite. – Fiquei aqui certo que ia cair no choro.

Ela o olhou incrédula.

\- Você me seguiu? – perguntou olhando para trás dele; não teria chamado suas amigas, né?

\- Estou sozinho.

\- E acha que me perdi e preciso de ajuda pra voltar? – Ela cruzou os braços contrariada. – Não sou inútil a esse ponto. – Quando amanhecesse ela poderia se guiar pelo sol e... tentar lembrar se o lugar era norte, sul, leste, oeste, sudeste–

\- Que bom... – disse ele com a voz mais fraca, dando alguns passos em sua direção – ...que você está bem... – Ele tomou um fôlego já de pé à sua frente. – Por que saiu daquele jeito?

\- Minhas amigas não me contaram nada sobre ter monstros aqui. – Usagi bufou alto, sentindo a cabeça ferver de novo com a lembrança, mas acalmou-se ao notar a expressão confusa que lhe vinha em resposta. – Eu tinha largado – explicou –, dado um tempo! E não se sinta convencido. Só dei um tempo disto tudo. Depois do que houve... – Suas bochechas queimavam tanto que fazia seus olhos arderem. Ela virou a cabeça para outro lado.

\- Que bom... – Mamoru repetiu.

Ao perceber como a voz parecia lhe falhar ainda mais agora, Usagi voltou a encará-lo. Mamoru estava inclinado contra uma árvore, a mão apertando a madeira. No instante seguinte, observou-o deslizar aos poucos até cair sentado sobre o mato do chão.

\- Mas o quê– Usagi ajoelhou-se a seu lado e socou-lhe o ombro. – Como pode ser um cabeça de vento de ficar andando por aí com esse machucado?

Quando ele apenas assentiu com murmúrio incompreensível, ela se aproximou mais para abrir um pouco o _yukata_ e tentar ver os curativos.

\- Já pensou se isto piora? – reclamava enquanto forçava que sua visão se adaptasse à escuridão da mata.

Apenas notou o quão perto chegara quando o cheiro de Mamoru lhe alcançou ao nariz. Aquela mesma fragrância peculiar a seu Tuxedo Kamen, quase como se estivesse de pé no meio de um jardim de rosas... Sentiu um de seus olhos marejar com nostalgia.

\- Vai me beijar ou algo assim? – ouviu Mamoru perguntar, uma tentativa forçada de fazer seu tom típico de escárnio. Uma tentativa falha.

Mas Usagi notou que, mesmo não sendo sua intenção, tê-lo-ia feito com a singela indicação de que o poderia. O que havia com ela? Estavam no meio do mato, ele ferido por culpa dela. Nem precisava adicionar à equação que os dois haviam terminado o namoro dias antes em termos pouco amigáveis.

Decepcionada consigo própria, Usagi afastou-se dele e virou-se de costas, encolhendo o corpo para abraçar seus joelhos. Não conseguia se mexer. Não sabia o que fazer. Queria que tudo sumisse. Seu broche, seu cetro, a floresta inteira com suas amigas.

Mas não Mamoru. Porque se tudo sumisse, sabia que eles poderiam ficar juntos. Mais que nunca, ela sentiu seu peito apertar com a vontade de ignorar qualquer precaução, ajoelhar-se para ele e pedir que a aceitasse. Não compreendia a saudade, o vazio de que tomava consciência existir em si, como se notasse estar perdendo algo que sempre houvesse desejado encontrar.

Sentiu novamente a vontade chorar. Já era tão forte que as lágrimas não conseguiam cair. Pois antes fosse tudo tão simples. Toda sua identidade de Sailor Moon poderia desaparecer, nada alteraria de sua situação.

Era tal como, inconscientemente, Motoki lhe havia feito perceber: terminar não fora uma decisão unilateral. Mamoru também o desejara, e talvez até o provocara. E já era tarde para desfazer os pequenos desentendidos que restaram. Ou talvez fosse covardia sua em querer manter aquele pequeno fio que a fazia achar que tão logo tudo se resolvesse, poderia ser puxado para reatar a história dos dois.

Até então, porém, de nada mudaria esclarecer isto ou aquilo. E o mundo não sumiria por ordem sua.

\- Vamos voltar pro quarto antes que seu machucado piore – ela disse, concentrada em manter a voz firme. O esforço em falar apenas aquela frase exauria suas forças.

Ouviu o barulho do mato e sentiu Mamoru levantar-se atrás de si. Ela também precisava fazê-lo, né? Devia seguir em frente, levá-lo em segurança ao quarto e sobreviver mais uma noite. Não conseguia se mexer.

\- Mamoru, espera um pouco... – pediu, ainda de costas para ele, e inspirou fundo.

De repente, deu-se conta de que Mamoru não estava realmente de pé como imaginara, mas ajoelhado bem atrás dela. No momento seguinte, sentiu-se envolvida pelo cheiro de rosas, pelo calor, pelo abraço dele. Bem forte, como se fosse ela que pudesse desaparecer a qualquer hora.

\- Sinto sua falta – ele sussurrou.

 _Continuará..._

Anita


	20. E o Contrato

**Notas Iniciais:**

 _Sailor Moon continua não me pertencendo e eu não lucro nada nadinha com isto. Por isso, não hesitem deixar seus incentivos (como comentários, não dinheiro xD evitemos um processo, né?). ;) A capa linda desta fic foi feita pela Miaka-ELA, mil agradecimentos!_

 _E este é o último meeeesmo! Um super obrigada a todos que chegaram até aqui!_

 _Olho Azul Apresenta:_

 **Por Quem**

 **Não me Apaixonar**

 **Último** **Capítulo – E o Contrato...**

Usagi não podia culpar Tuxedo Kamen de querer os cristais arco-íris. Sentiu-se traída quando ele o tomara de suas mãos e anunciara que, no tocante àqueles objetos e ao Cristal de Prata, eles seriam inimigos. Mas não podia culpá-lo. Nem ela sabia por que precisava encontrar a princesa da lua. Nada de sua missão fazia sentido... Só era fácil seguir em frente quando pessoas inocentes eram atacadas pelo outro grupo de pessoas estranhas que também caçavam o cristal.

Como Tuxedo Kamen sempre a resgatara, sempre estivera lá para lutar a seu lado, havia presumido que trabalhassem pelo mesmo objetivo. Talvez, ele também quisesse encontrar aquela princesa. Ou talvez, não suportasse presenciar os ataques a inocentes. A resposta de que ele apenas estivera à espreita por informações que o levassem ao Cristal de Prata...

Queria culpá-lo e muitas vezes o fazia, mas não era que o pudesse. Ele precisava do cristal e sempre soubera que ela também. Ainda assim, havia lhe salvado a vida – não apenas uma vez.

Mas Usagi havia decidido desistir dele e ocupar sua mente com outro. Mamoru Chiba. Sabia que suas discussões constantes e sua personalidade nada parecida a manteriam longe de Tuxedo Kamen.

Foi apenas depois de terminarem, depois de ela entender que não havia solução, que Usagi se agarrou a uma chance que persistia. Era pequena, mas real. Se encontrassem o Cristal, se Tuxedo Kamen, se Mamoru era realmente uma boa pessoa. Se fosse antes de ele já haver seguido em frente... As condições eram muitas, mas levavam àquela chance.

Quando entrou de volta à casa, com o peso de Mamoru hesitante sobre seus ombros, Usagi encontrou uma paisagem diferente de quando deixá-la meia hora antes. Makoto estava de pé logo à porta, o comunicador nas mãos.

\- Sim, eram os dois mesmo. Pode voltar pra cá, Rei – ela disse para o aparelho sem qualquer precaução. Então, levantou os olhos e os encarou de tal forma que Usagi pensou pela primeira vez que Makoto seria ótima mãe. Antes de se encolher com medo de sua ira.

\- Nós... fomos dar uma volta? – arriscou explicar, sua voz sumindo.

\- Às duas da manhã? No meio do nada?

Ami apareceu atrás dos dois.

\- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou resfolegante, passando a examiná-los dos pés à cabeça.

\- S-sim... – Usagi respondeu, assentindo diversas vezes. Sentia já o suor nas mãos frias. Sua ira por descobrir que as amigas a haviam enganado a trazê-la àquele lugar evaporava. – Por que estão todas de pé? Cadê a Rei?

Mamoru mexeu-se um pouco a seu lado. Emitira um som tão baixo que talvez nenhuma de suas amigas o percebera, mas causou uma pontada de culpa no estômago de Usagi. Ela fez sinal que continuassem andando, tentando se lembrar da direção do quarto.

\- Mako, por favor, ajude-os até o quarto do Mamoru – Ami pediu, suas sobrancelhas erguidas.

Uma vez que o sentaram, Ami abaixou-se até o chão e abriu sem cerimônias um lado do _yukata_ até poder ver todo o curativo.

\- Não parece estar sangrando – disse ao perceber que todos a fitavam.

\- Que bom. – Makoto passou as costas da mão sobre a testa e sentou-se ao lado de Ami. – Ficamos que nem loucas quando ouvimos um barulho alto. A Usagi não estava na cama dela, nem o Mamoru no quarto. Mesmo não tendo nenhum vestígio de _youma_ , a Rei achou melhor investigar mais o terreno e ver se sentia a presença de algo. – Ela balançou a cabeça repetidamente.

\- Sinto muito... – disse Usagi, ainda de pé em um canto do quarto, uma mão segurando a outra.

\- Acho que fui eu que as acordei, – Mamoru falava com grande esforço –, enquanto tentava me levantar. Também peço desculpas.

Mesmo sabendo que ele estava bem, Usagi não conseguiu ignorar a preocupação e o arrependimento. Não tivesse saído daquela forma, não apenas suas amigas estariam dormindo tranquilas, como Mamoru não teria se arriscado assim.

\- Então, qual dos dois vai virar churrasco primeiro? – Rei havia aparecido à porta e os encarava furiosa.

Acostumada com aquelas broncas, Usagi pôde apenas rir, grata pela intervenção. Decidiu não comentar o que havia descoberto. Talvez, um dia até servisse de arma quando quisesse folgar em alguma missão chata. Sim, sem razão para mais problemas por aquela noite.

\- Então, melhor irmos dormir. Talvez possamos estudar mais um pouco pela manhã – sugeriu Ami, levantando-se.

\- Err... – Makoto riu de nervoso e bateu a palma da mão contra as costas de Ami, as duas já andando até a porta. – Sim, claro! É pra isso que viemos, estudar! Vocês vão em frente que eu vou dar uma corrida logo que acordar, não será nenhuma desfeita.

Usagi lançou um olhar até Mamoru e logo o desviou, recordando-se do abraço que recebera mais cedo.

\- Boa noite – disse-lhe, a voz um pouco rouca.

\- É melhor você ficar por aqui, Usagi. – Sem esperar resposta, Rei andou até o armário do quarto e retirou outro _futon_ , abrindo-o a meio metro do de Mamoru. – Sei que ele não quer ninguém tomando conta, mas todos dormiremos mais tranquilos assim.

\- Rei? – Usagi sentiu todo o sangue subir à cabeça, seus pés e mãos suando frio. – Como assim _dormir_ aqui?

\- Eu não disse dormir _aqui_. Vamos revezar, não se preocupe. Ami e eu acordaremos cedo e viremos pra estudar, aí você pode ir dormir se quiser. – Ela havia terminado de aprontar sua cama e andou até a porta. – Enquanto isso, você pode estudar.

Sem nem desejar boa noite, Rei saiu e fechou o quarto atrás de si. Parecia haver lhe dado uma piscada antes, mas àquela altura até o baixo intelecto de Usagi já havia entendido. Havia recebido permissão de suas amigas para conversar, para se entender com Mamoru.

\- Elas devem achar que brigamos – o próprio disse, já deitado em sua cama. – Que por isso você fugiu.

Ser lembrada assim, de que ele já sabia por que ela havia disparado para a mata em plena madrugada, fez com que pensasse mais uma vez em todos os eventos que se seguiram. E no abraço.

* * *

"Sinto sua falta", ecoavam as palavras que Mamoru lhe sussurrara, seus lábios tão próximos e quentes que quase beijavam o ouvido de Usagi... Ela sentou-se sobre suas pernas em _seiza_ no espaço entre os dois futons e permaneceu em silêncio.

Sem saber como responder, ou até corresponder, havia se deixado ficar inerte. Parte de si, permitindo-se afogar ali. Após muito tempo sem nada responder, Mamoru a deixara, soltando junto um suspiro lento de dor.

Mas o que ela poderia ter dito? O que ela poderia dizer mesmo agora?

\- Que houve entre a gente, afinal? – a voz de Mamoru a fez voltar ao presente. – Eu andei me perguntando isso desde que terminamos. Sua reação... não sei se era o que eu esperava.

As lágrimas ameaçavam de novo cair dos olhos de Usagi. Inspirou fundo numa tentativa de retorná-las.

\- Você não sabia de nada, né? – ele perguntou. – Antes de ficarmos juntos, você não fazia ideia. Depois que conversamos, e a forma como você reagiu sempre que nos reencontrávamos... Tenho me indagado se o melhor era eu nunca ter tocado naquele assunto.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, gesto que foi mal interpretado.

\- Você não quer conversar... Desculpa. Eu... – Mamoru virou o rosto levemente para outro lado e puxou um pouco a coberta sobre si.

\- Não é isso – Usagi disse com pressa. Os sons lhe saíam como se ela estivesse com uma enorme bala na boca. – Mas de que adianta? Não quero brigar, Mamoru. Não quero nada. Quero que tudo acabe logo e... – Ela assoou o nariz, mas era tarde demais.

Seus olhos já encharcados, ela mudou de posição para uma semelhante à da floresta, abraçando o próprio corpo. Escondeu o rosto entre as pernas e parou de resistir. Que suas lágrimas caíssem até secar. Sabia que não seria capaz de impedi-las desde que ouvira as palavras de Mamoru lá fora. E como era boa a sensação de chorar. Abrir um berreiro. Só não gritava alto porque não queria acordar mais ninguém.

\- Usagi... – Mamoru havia se sentado e se aproximado. Ele pôs a mão sobre sua cabeça e a acariciou.

Mas ela afastou-se um pouco.

\- Não pode. A menos que queira que eu chore mais. Não lembra que já fez isso antes, seu idiota?

Mamoru lhe devolveu uma expressão inicialmente confusa, mas logo pareceu compreender. Teria se lembrado de quando a tocara assim daquela vez? Havia sido em seu segundo encontro... quando o maior problema para o casal era apenas acertar o horário e o lugar.

Agora, notava estar Mamoru ainda mais perto, e ele a puxava para si delicadamente, como se Usagi pudesse se despetalar.

\- Chore, então – ele disse quase sem emitir voz, a mão novamente em seus cabelos. – Por favor, chore.

Outro abraço... não...

Com a garganta dolorida, Usagi se debateu para escapar. Contudo, recordou-se de por que tivera que romper aquele contato previamente. Ela parou e fechou os olhos.

\- Vai te machucar, pare – pediu a ele, apontando para seus curativos.

Ele finalmente se afastou.

\- Eu me sinto tão convencido, tal como você sempre me chamou. Egocêntrico. Um idiota.

\- Como assim?

\- Não vale a pena. O Cristal. Ele não vale. Peço que me perdoe, que me dê uma chance, Usagi. – Ele parecia tão pequeno, tão não Mamoru ao dizer aquelas palavras...

Não entendia nem por que era ele quem lhe pedia isso. Não que ela própria achasse ter culpa no engano entre os dois; custara-lhe um tempo considerável até para suspeitar da possibilidade de um mal entendido. Mesmo depois que o próprio já havia indicado algo errado, ela não havia feito as devidas ligações. O que não significava que Mamoru o soubesse. Para ele, Usagi havia proposto todo o namoro forçado exatamente para se aproveitar de sua identidade.

\- Te perdoar pelo quê? – perguntou ela, sua testa franzida.

\- Por não perceber antes o quanto era importante para mim. Tão mais que um maldito cristal.

Ainda confusa, Usagi apertou os beiços para fora.

\- Então, sua razão não era tão importante assim?

Mamoru sorriu ao ouvir a acusação implícita.

\- Eu pensava que fosse – disse com aquele sorriso amargo remanescendo nos lábios. – Costumava ser – corrigiu-se e, em seguida, suspirou pesado, voltando seus olhos para bem dentro dos de Usagi. – Até perceber que minha busca talvez não tivesse mais sentido.

\- A-algo que te fazia arriscar a vida perde o sentido assim tão fácil? – ela insistiu. Apesar de já haver compreendido o que Mamoru queria lhe dizer, ainda não conseguia confiar.

Com um sorriso consideravelmente mais aberto que o anterior, Mamoru lhe tomou a mão, acariciando-a. Não havia mais que dizer entre eles. Estava tudo ali, naquele olhar, naquele gesto, naquele toque trêmulo.

Usagi esticou um pouco o corpo e o beijou. O contato de seus lábios foi estranho a princípio. Não fazia tempo desde o último beijo, pensando bem. Mesmo assim, pensara tantas vezes que nunca mais experimentaria aquela sensação que agora nem sabia como interpretá-la. Após os segundos iniciais, quando Mamoru passara a mão por sua nuca, subindo os dedos entre seus cabelos... não havia nada mais natural que estarem juntos, unidos daquela forma.

\- Mamo... – ela disse entre os beijos, seus corpos cada mais próximos. – Eu... – Não sabia ao certo o que queria dizer quando nem sequer era capaz de definir o que estava sentindo. Apenas que estava feliz. Mais que feliz. – Meu Mamo-chan... você voltou.

\- Desde quando me chama assim? – ele perguntou, sem parar por mais tempo que o necessário; já haviam perdido demais.

\- Desde hoje? Desde sempre? Eu não sei... eu só...

Mamoru riu entre seus lábios, mas seu corpo se contraiu discretamente.

\- Você precisa descansar! – Usagi exclamou, repentinamente recordando-se de por que estavam naquele quarto.

\- Na verdade, sinto menos dor te beijando do que se ficar quieto. – Vinda de qualquer outro, poderia ser um flerte, mas ele realmente parecia querer dizer aquilo.

Era difícil resistir. Ainda mais quando a saudade formava comichões no estômago de Usagi.

\- Com dor ou sem dor, você _precisa_ ficar quieto pra melhorar. Temos que te levar de volta a Tóquio amanhã! – Ela parou ao perceber que não planejaram nada assim. – Vai viajar com a gente, né?

\- Se sobreviver até o ponto do ônibus. – Ele piscou um dos olhos, em parte também parecia ser em decorrência da dor. Em seguida, começou a acariciar o rosto de Usagi. – Não vou mais desgrudar de você, minha Usako.

Certa de que havia corado ao ouvir seu nome dito daquela forma, ela virou o rosto corado para longe. Contudo, a mão de Mamoru logo a fez tornar a encará-lo de novo.

\- Vou deitar um pouco e tentar descansar – ele disse e lhe beijou suavemente.

Satisfeita que Mamoru houvesse decidido parar de forçar o corpo – apesar de também meio frustrada por precisarem interromper a sessão de carícias –, Usagi tentou como podia ajudá-lo a se deitar lentamente.

\- Não tinha uma forma melhor de parar aquele aparador de grama? – ela perguntou, puxando a coberta até cobri-lo.

\- Provavelmente. Acho que cabeças de vento são contagiosas e não consegui pensar na hora.

\- Ei, que houve com Usako?

Ele apenas riu, seus olhos fechando pesados. Parecia enormemente cansado, agora que Usagi prestava atenção.

\- Podemos falar de qualquer coisa? – ele pediu para sua surpresa. – Não consigo dormir com você só me olhando. Vamos falar algo, vamos. – Novamente aquela sensação de estar vendo um lado mais jovem dele. E ela gostava bastante dessa superioridade inesperada que ganhara.

Embora incerta sobre o que fazer daquele pedido, Usagi assentiu. Pôs a mão no cabelo escuro dele e começou a penteá-lo com os dedos.

\- Se eu fizer isto toda noite, será que ele para de ficar todo arrepiado estranho? – ela comentou baixo, não queria realmente agitá-lo com a piada.

\- Você realmente tem um problema com o meu cabelo, é? – Mamoru retrucou de olhos fechados.

\- Não, gosto do seu cabelo. – Mas não desistiu de tentar domar aquela mecha.

\- Que pena, eu ia sugerir que tentasse fazê-lo toda noite.

\- Assim parece uma proposta de casamento – ela disse com uma risada e desceu o carinho até a testa de Mamoru, afastando os fios de cabelo de seus olhos.

\- Ainda não. – Ele pegou a mão de Usagi na sua e a puxou junto de si. – Usako.

\- Hm?

\- Quando chegarmos ao meu apartamento amanhã, quero que pegue o cristal arco-íris e o leve.

\- M-mas...

Ele ainda estava pensando nisso? Era verdade que Mamoru havia dito que pretendia desistir da busca pelo Cristal de Prata, mas não esperava um gesto tão definitivo. Não tão rápido.

\- Você nem sabe por que nós o queremos, né? – ela disse enfim. – Por que não discutimos depois?

\- Tenho certeza de que suas razões são bem mais altruístas que as minhas. – Ele abriu os olhos, mas olhava desfocado para algo atrás de Usagi. – Você se lembra dos meus pais?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Pois eu, não.

\- Quê?

\- Eu não lembro quem eles são, como eles se parecem... não sei nem o meu nome de verdade. A verdade é que sempre estive sozinho no mundo, sem saber de onde vim, sem ideia de para onde eu queria ir.

Usagi sentiu sua boca abrir sozinha, o corpo ameaçando levantar-se sozinho. Do que ele estava falando? Alucinação? A febre estava tão alta assim? Devia chamar a Ami?

\- Até que uma princesa me chamou – ele continuava com o tom sério, não obstante as estranhas palavras que emitia –, e me disse que se buscasse o Cristal de Prata para ela, descobriria. Na verdade, eu não fazia muito ideia de que estava fazendo até ter em mãos aquele cristal arco-íris. Ainda não compreendo inteiramente. Nem preciso mais. – Ele soltou um pouco a mão que segurava de Usagi até agora e a beijou. – Não mesmo.

Noite adentro, Mamoru lhe explicou a história de sua vida de que poucos sabiam. Como havia sido adotado após um acidente que lhe tirara os pais, como nunca se sentiu em casa com os pais adotivos, como costumavam resultar em nada seus esforços para retribuir sua bondade graças a seu jeito de ser.

Até quando acordaram na manhã seguinte, com a chegada de Ami e Rei ao quarto, permaneciam de mãos dadas. Ainda sonolenta Usagi notou que suas articulações sentiam-se doloridas por haver apertado a de Mamoru com mais força que o necessário.

Por fim, suspirou um bom dia às suas amigas. Nada havia sido um sonho.

* * *

Fazia tantos dias, semanas desde a última vez em que Usagi visitara o apartamento de Mamoru. E conseguia, mesmo assim, lembrar-se nitidamente de correr até a cama, espreguiçar-se sobre ela, rolar seu corpo de tão feliz sentia-se com o estado atual do relacionamento. Ao menos, de alguma forma, eles haviam retornado àquele ponto. Seu primeiro instinto ao ver a porta para o quarto se abrir não era de observar o que Mamoru pretendia fazer conduzindo-a até ali sem qualquer cerimônia – antes, ele se opusera veementemente à sua pequena excursão privada por todo seu apartamento. Ela queria era pular de novo naquela cama, quem sabe terminar o que Mamoru interrompera?

Claro, não seria possível ainda. Mais que ela não se ver emocionalmente preparada para aquele passo, Mamoru mal estava conseguindo andar com o ferimento do dia anterior ainda latejando abaixo de seu peito.

Ao saírem do _minshuku_ naquela manhã, Usagi havia duvidado que Mamoru chegasse em segurança até o ponto onde pegariam o ônibus para a estação de trem mais próxima – o que não significava ser realmente perto dali. Ainda assim, ele suportara a dor e não sequer pediu que Makoto o carregasse, como esta oferecera mais de uma vez pelo caminho. Que bom, Usagi duvidava ainda mais que a amiga pudesse realmente levá-lo morro abaixo. E se os dois saíssem rolando? E se aquilo acabasse de matar Mamoru? Agora podia rir das cogitações, mas suara ao chegar na metade do caminho, pensando que dificilmente poderiam retornar caso Mamoru desistisse; não seria uma subida fácil.

\- Por favor, fique com estes aqui.

Usagi tornou o rosto com uma interrogação. Então, baixou os olhos para o que Mamoru acabara de lhe oferecer. Duas pedras coloridas. Familiares.

\- Os cristais? Mas...

\- Não te disse? Quero que fique com eles.

\- Isto não é nenhum agradecimento, né? Sou eu quem te agradeço por ontem. Eu podia ter morrido e aí você...

\- Vamos. – Ele se aproximou e pegou a mão de Usagi, depositando os cristais e a fechando com ternura. – Não estou me retirando por completo, não se preocupe. Pretendo ajudá-la a encontrar os dois que faltam. E recuperar aqueles que Zoisite conseguiu.

Devia realmente aceitar? Depois de ouvir a real motivação que seu Tuxedo Kamen– Mamoru possuía para buscar o Cristal de Prata, vinha pensando em um meio-termo.

\- Sabe, você não precisa desistir de buscar quem você é – disse ela, ainda segurando indecisa as duas pedras. – Seu sonho, ele disse para encontrar o Cristal. Quem sabe basta você tocá-lo para recuperar suas lembranças? Eu não pude te dizer ontem, mas precisamos dele para encontrar nossa princesa. Depois do que fez por mim, sei que minhas amigas não seriam contra você ficar um pouco com ele. Não haveria muito mais uso até encontrarmos a tal princesa, né? É só uma hipótese e quem sabe tô falando besteira, mas só tava pensando nisso.

Mamoru balançou a cabeça.

\- Apesar de, no início, eu querer simplesmente descobrir quem eram meus pais, de onde vim... hoje, entendo que o segredo de minha identidade vai além. Tem a ver com meu eu como Tuxedo Kamen, ou quem quer que essa figura realmente se chame. Mas, Usagi... E se eu for o monstro que te fiz acreditar ser? Não seria pensar muito.

Partindo os lábios suavemente, Usagi emitiu um som inicial de compreensão. Contudo, logo sua testa se enrugou. Depois, as sobrancelhas desceram fundo em seu rosto.

\- Está com medo – acusou-o.

Não o pretendera, mas seu tom saíra ríspido. Arrependida, ela suspirou e decidiu que antes de qualquer palavra, precisava abraçá-lo. Após ter certeza de que ele não evaporaria de sua frente, prosseguiu com a voz mais baixa, compreensiva:

\- Está mesmo com medo de descobrir quem é? Nada vai mudar, Mamo-chan. – E afundou seu rosto no calor do peito dele, afastando-se somente por haver se lembrado de sua condição. – Desculpa – murmurou, apesar de Mamoru não parecer ouvi-la.

Quando o olhou, ele parecia nem estar ali, tão concentrado se encontrava em seus pensamentos.

\- Não importa mais. O que quer que o Cristal venha a me revelar, não importa – ele disse por fim, seu olhar ainda desfocado, perdido em outro mundo.

Não, em outro tempo. No seu tempo perdido, Usagi concluiu ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu não seriam verdadeiras aquelas palavras.

\- Mamo-chan – começou a dizer, pronta a argumentar.

Contudo, ele a interrompeu ao pousar a mão sobre a bochecha de Usagi e fazer-lhe um singelo carinho ali. Sorrindo, Mamoru declarou:

\- Já tenho bem aqui o que realmente me importa, Usako.

\- Devo já te conhecer melhor que você mesmo – ela respondeu. – Sei que importa, sim. E eu também quero conhecê-lo. Conhecer o Mamoru que se perdeu. Quero saber tudo o que você foi um dia. Porque você não o é mais. Você é meu Mamo-chan agora, né?

\- Usako? – Percebeu que as bochechas de Mamoru tingidas com um suave vermelho.

\- Eu estou aqui. – Usagi lhe pegou a mão tal qual ele lhe havia feito pouco tempo antes. – Estarei sempre aqui. Confie em mim. Não vou permitir que este Mamo-chan que amo tanto suma por causa de um cristal idiota.

Seus olhos se encontraram e os dois ficaram inertes por um longo momento, como se um tentasse tocar a alma do outro. E talvez o fizessem, tão profundo era o contato que Usagi sentiu ali. Um contato que não necessitara de um só toque para que os conectasse.

Ao retornar daquele mergulho no coração de Mamoru, Usagi percebeu-se beijando-o. Não sabia quem havia iniciado o ato, mas correspondeu com toda a paixão que queimava dentro de si, com todo o amor que se multiplicava entre ambos. Apesar de até havia pouco estar pensando no que Mamoru perdera, era ela quem sentia haver acabado de recuperar um tesouro que por séculos, que sabe milênios, lhe fora arrancado de dentro de si.

Lágrimas molhavam o entorno de seus olhos quando se afastaram.

\- Não me deixe, então – Mamoru pediu com a voz rouca.

Ela sorriu.

\- Nunca. – Seu rosto se fechou tão logo o dissera.

Foram as palavras que Mamoru usara ou o tom com que as pronunciara? Mas aquela frase fez com que se recordasse de um evento logo no início – não, na véspera de seu namoro.

\- Mamo-chan, queria deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui.

Provavelmente em razão de sua voz haver soado mais firme que o usual, Mamoru lhe devolveu uma expressão atordoada.

\- Como? – perguntou com a cabeça um pouco torta.

\- É que estamos de volta, né?

Mamoru pôs um dedo e empurrou um pouco a testa de Usagi.

\- Tem alguma dúvida disso, cabecinha de vento? – disse ele, rindo.

\- Não. Na verdade, como disse, tem um ponto que preciso sedimentar. De preferência, por escrito.

Quando ele continuou a encará-la com curiosidade, Usagi decidiu esclarecer logo:

\- Aquele contrato já era, tá? Você gosta de mim, né? Então, não tem por que ter um monte de cláusula que sejam apenas pro seu benefício. Ou fazemos um novo, ou só rasgamos o antigo.

\- Contrato? – O sobrecenho de Mamoru estava carregado. – Aquilo não era só uma brincadeira? – E começou a rir mais uma vez, com uma nuance de escárnio. – Espera, você levou aquilo a sério? Que espécie de pessoa faria um contrato pra namoro?

\- Brincadeira? – Usagi repetiu em um grito nervoso. – Quer dizer que todas as vezes que me mandou parar de reclamar por causa do contrato, eu podia ter continuado a falar à vontade? Foi tudo uma _piadinha_? – Ela lhe deu um soco no ombro e inspirou fundo.

\- Eu não sabia que você tava falando pra valer... – ele ainda argumentou, encolhido de forma a proteger o local em que se machucara.

\- Tá decidido, Mamo-chan!

Percebeu que ele a olhou com alívio ao ouvir o apelido, mas aquilo fora apenas um detalhe calculado. O déficit de inteligência de Usagi não obstara bolar um plano de vingança pelo contrato, pela roupa nova manchada por culpa daquele homem, pelos chamamentos supostamente carinhosos e nada queridos a ela... Hora de dar uma virada e mostrar que ela não era nenhuma boba cabecinha de vento.

Usagi lhe apontou para o peito. Não, apontou para um pouco abaixo, na direção do ferimento pelo simples prazer de vê-lo tremer por instinto de novo.

\- Sua punição é conhecer meus pais! – declarou, cruzando os braços com autossatisfação.

\- Oh? Claro que eu pretendo um dia–

\- Hoje! – ela gritou por cima da voz de Mamoru. – Ou sei muito bem uma informação interessante sobre a irmã do Motoki. Vai esta noite lá cumprimentar seus futuros sogros.

O pomo de adão subiu e desceu. Usagi podia jurar que até ele estava tremendo.

\- Mas já está quase de noite – disse ele fraco. – E meu curativo, até eu limpar tudo e trocar... Também teria que chamar um taxi, né? Seria bastante até sua casa.

\- Oh, é mesmo. – Mas a expressão de Usagi não mostrou qualquer preocupação além com a de não sorrir demais. – Eles vão ter que vir aqui!

\- _Como_?

\- E, claro, enquanto os esperamos e pedimos a comida, eu vou dando uma arrumada neste mostruário de loja de móveis! – ela disse, correndo até sua bolsa e tirando dela uma fotografia sua meio amassada. – Depois trago uma melhor, mas por enquanto... – Tirou sua agenda escolar e abriu sobre a cama para mostrar uma folha cheia de _purikura_ seus. Os com suas amigas estava em outras folhas. – A gente cola também estes no porta-retratos!

Pelo canto do olho, constatou a expressão pálida de Mamoru, que a observava sem parecer capaz de fazer qualquer movimento. Apenas ver suas gavetas e armários e arquivos revirados.

\- Achei um! – Usagi ergueu-se vitoriosa. No fundo de uma gaveta do armário, havia localizado uma embalagem semiaberta de presente, dentro dela um porta-retratos prateado. – Sabia que teria! – Enfim, parou e encarou o namorado como se pedisse permissão.

\- Vá em frente... – disse ele cansado, mas um sorriso ameaçou escapar-lhe os lábios. – Vou ligar para encomendar nossa janta.

Incrédula – ela não realmente planejava dar aos pais o endereço de seu namorado –, Usagi sentiu uma onda de alegria invadi-la. Conhecia Mamoru bem o bastante para entender o milagre que acabara de presenciar. E não queria perder tempo para ele se arrepender. Por isso, apenas deu um rápido selinho antes de voltar ao trabalho.

\- Ah, _Mamo-chan_... – chamou-o com a voz afetada e um sorriso forçado. – Não se esqueça de que também tenho um irmão. Peça pra cinco.

Um irmão que não viria, mas deixasse-o pedir comida para cinco. Aquela alegria toda tinha dado tanta fome...

Com sua foto já na moldura e um _purikura_ colado em seu polegar, Usagi enxugou o suor da testa e observou enquanto o namorado analisava a lista telefônica.

\- Mamo-chan, saiba que pretendo engordar bastante. – E sorriu para um confuso Mamoru. – Está proibido de reclamar, viu?

Dias de alegria, era a cláusula pétrea daquele novo contrato que os dois haviam firmado.

FIM!

Anita

 **Notas da Autora:**

 _Terminooooooooooooooooooooooou! Foi mais de um ano escrevendo esta história. Nunca realmente posso dizer quando terminarei uma fic de capítulos, então não posso dizer que eu não esperava que custasse tanto tempo. Também não posso dizer que eu previa que ia demorar isso tudo. E o mais engraçado é que foi meio rápido ao mesmo tempo. Comecei, escrevi. E parei por uma eternidade!_

 _Não sei como está a segunda parte escrita mais recentemente, mas eu realmente me diverti relendo a primeira. Embora eu sempre esteja escrevendo a mesma coisa, foi, eu diria, refrescante. A segunda parte ficou mais dramática, como já estava planejado, por isso não sei se quando eu reler me dará a mesma sensação._

 _Aliás, queria me desculpar com todos me seguindo aqui pela FFN. Eu decidi participar de um evento em Novembro que me tomou todo meu tempo e mais que isso, todo meu cérebro. Na correria, porque não queria deixar de revisar o final da fic, eu apenas a postei no meu site. Resultado: até eu receber uma review me cobrando este capítulo, eu achava que já tinha lavado minhas mãos quanto a esta história, rs._

 _Queria também agradecer pelo apoio de todos, desde antes mesmo de saberem sobre o que seria minha história. Não sabem o incentivo que é escrever sabendo que alguém lerá com certeza, rs. Um agradecimento especial à Nemui, à Spooky, à Pandora Imperatrix e à Mari Rodrigues. E claro, todos meus agradecimentos a você leitor que chegou até o fim! Mais ainda à Pao Tsukino, Carol, Mari, Miaka-ELA, Danny, Fernanda e Professora de Italiano pelos comentários que me deixaram. É por vocês todos que eu termino, rs. Confesso que tenho sérios problemas de rendimento e ritmo quando me aproximo do final de qualquer história. Sabe, começo pra você no que dá, continuo pra ver o que acontece, mas quando vou terminar de escrever eu já sei tudo. São vocês leitores que não sabem, né? Por isso, não achem que seja mentira. É por vocês que cada história minha é terminada! Muito obrigada!_

 _Confesso que entrei um pouco em crise enquanto publicava a fic. Infelizmente, estamos numa época em que as estatísticas só mentem pra mais, e o retorno que recebi me fez entrar em desespero: o que estou fazendo errado? No final, não descobri onde foi que a coisa desandou, mas garanto que, muito mais que nunca, os comentários e favs, ou simplesmente as visitas significaram um grande abraço pra mim._

 _Espero que possamos nos encontrar no meu próximo projeto de Sailor Moon, mas até lá aguardo seus comentários!_

 _Sobre o que virá agora... disso ainda não tenho certeza. Enquanto revisava e publicava esta, cheguei a fazer mais coisas, mas não decidi ainda o que fazer. xD Sei que eu usualmente já anuncio aqui ao menos sobre o que as histórias são... bem, uma é mais ou menos no tempo desta, mas com uma temática um pouco diferente, falando sobre uma trupe japonesa de musicais. Meu outro projeto de Sailor Moon continua com o tema musical, mas será AU (ou realidade alternativa, aos que preferem um nome mais específico), ocorrendo na época em que a Usagi está na faculdade. Claro que todas são UsaMamo! xD  
_

 _Se alguém quiser mais fics minhas, incluindo algumas exclusivas (não necessariamente boas, já aviso!), visitem meu site Olho Azul._

 _Até a próxima (seja qual seja)!_


End file.
